


【锤基】五月罗曼史

by wangyan666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, EC, M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, 年下, 明星素人AU, 生子, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 初夏刚毕业的索尔·奥丁森决定去世界之都闯荡，母亲芙丽嘉担忧之下拜托故友查尔斯·泽维尔的养子洛基·劳菲森照顾儿子。而索尔得到的“照顾”，大大超出了两位好心的长辈的预期……
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Loki & Charles Xavier, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 见色起意（？）狼狗锤X恃靓行凶贵妇基，ABO生子  
> 现代AU半架空，年龄差，年下出轨梗，罗敷有夫。  
> 高基少量，副cp铁虫EC。  
> 恋爱脑预警。三观不正预警。NTR（？）预警。  
> 非常多借鉴和致敬的游戏之作。

Part 1

拍完毕业照，索尔微笑着跟同学们道别，而后心情平静地打包行李坐车回了家。

无论世界和平还是政局动荡，经济繁荣还是社会萧条，文化开明还是风气守旧，文学系学生的前景只有两种——不乐观，与更不乐观。对一届又一届也许曾经怀揣着文学梦想却必然要经受真实世界毒打的文学系毕业生来说，最好的出路便是一路考上去，留高校做老师；其次呢，就是找份糊口的工作，别当自己是目下无尘的理想主义者、社会批评家；最差，便是像索尔一样，一心扑在写小说、查资料上，那才真正是迂回曲折的道路，看不到任何希望和光明。

索尔早已决定了自己一生的道路——写一部有口皆碑的小说。那也许要花上许多许多年，也许要碰很多很多壁，甚至也许压根儿就做不到——但索尔不打算更改志向。

芙丽嘉以热情的拥抱迎接了她的独生子索尔：“亲爱的，祝贺你大学毕业！”索尔吻了吻芙丽嘉的侧颊，放下行李向父亲奥丁说：“爸，我回来了。”

奥丁哼了一声，眼睛并未从报纸上移开，芙丽嘉瞟了一眼跟儿子闹别扭的丈夫，轻轻笑了一声——这别扭已经闹了许多年，奥丁一直愤怒于索尔不肯读个实际些的专业，像是建筑、法律、医学、工商什么的。

芙丽嘉给索尔翻出一套居家服推他去自己的房间换上：“年轻真好，看你穿了一路牛仔裤也不累——别理他。你明天就去约市吗？不在家里多住几天？”

索尔热得很，脱掉了短袖上衣随手丢在了地上，裸露上半身的肌肉令芙丽嘉深为骄傲——多么好的儿子！又英俊、又高大、又强壮！芙丽嘉从没想过索尔会分化成为一个Alpha——毕竟她和丈夫奥丁都是占比最大平平无奇的Beta。而索尔像足了芙丽嘉，在他年纪还小时，金发像夏日耀眼的晨光，蓝眼睛是大海最温柔的波纹。

秀美得令芙丽嘉一度担忧儿子会分化成一个身娇体软生育力极强的Omega。

天哪，Omega！身为一个Beta，芙丽嘉一直对这世界上比例极小的Omega们抱有极大的同情。无穷无尽的渴望、不折不扣的顺服、没完没了的怀孕与分娩——那会毁掉她心爱的儿子的！没有几个Omega能够反抗与生俱来的本能，当然了，像她的老友，查尔斯·泽维尔那样出类拔萃天赋异禀的Omega除外。

芙丽嘉出神地看着索尔像只金毛大狗一样甩了甩微汗的头发，“是的妈妈，机票订好了，明天一早就走。我想我爸不会喜欢我在家里对着电脑坐一整天，我们都知道他受不了那个。我还是赶紧滚出去吧——妈妈，我觉得我应该洗个澡，我现在浑身都是机场的味道。”

芙丽嘉回过神来，笑道：“索尔，请你宽容一个母亲对孩子的担忧——”索尔立刻说：“不，妈妈，我永远不会拒绝你的好意。”芙丽嘉眯起眼睛笑得温柔而狡黠：“你的手机上有地址和电话，安置好自己之后记得去拜访一下。”

索尔挠了挠头，划开手机看了一眼：“至少告诉我是你的什么人，妈妈？”芙丽嘉笑着说：“他是……二十多年前，我在英国读医学的时候，有过一位读心理学的好朋友。”索尔热得难忍，漫不经心地问：“叔叔还是阿姨？”下一秒就被芙丽嘉抽了脑壳：“听我说完！泽维尔很早就结了婚，但他们两个人政见不合，早些年他的孩子也跟他的Alpha闹翻了，一气之下来了美国，到现在也不怎么回去英国。”芙丽嘉边说边惋惜地在心里摇头——优秀如查尔斯不也是在他的伴侣身上栽了大跟头？可见Omega有多么不得上帝垂爱。

“教科书式的家庭悲剧。”索尔耸耸肩，得到了芙丽嘉的白眼：“所以你可以去看看那一位，按年龄算你要叫哥哥。”索尔闻言又看了一眼地址：“这地址看上去不像是贫民窟。”芙丽嘉啐了索尔一口：“胡说！”

索尔举起手投降：“好好好，我一定去，他叫什么名字？”

“洛基。洛基·劳菲森。”


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

经过一整天的忙碌之后索尔终于打理好了自己的窝。环视着自己租住的又小又旧的公寓，索尔苦笑着想，世界之都的房价物价名不虚传，再不抓紧找工作自己就要在不远的未来露宿街头了。

在下楼吃晚饭的时候索尔收到了芙丽嘉的消息：“我已经知会过泽维尔叔叔了哦，明天记得要去拜访一下劳菲森哥哥哦~乖儿子~”

索尔无奈地揉了揉脸，他不知道芙丽嘉究竟是什么意思——是不放心他，要老朋友在约市扎了根的儿子照顾他，还是那位泽维尔先生牵念儿子，要他去瞧瞧洛基过得怎么样呢？

又或者两者皆有。索尔不想拒绝母亲的好意，天生的情感丰富又令他十分理解泽维尔先生的心愿，于是趁天色还不算晚，索尔拨通了芙丽嘉发到手机上的电话——这个时代，到底是什么人还会用固定电话？

“你好，这里是皮特罗。你是谁？”清脆的少年声音。索尔想，不会是洛基的，听芙丽嘉的意思，洛基的年龄比自己大。那么应该是洛基的儿子？

“你好，我是索尔，索尔·奥丁森。你父亲劳菲森先生在吗？”索尔换了一种柔和的语调自报家门。那边的男孩格格笑了起来，似乎是稍稍拿开了话筒高声喊：“Daddy！Daddy！奥丁森先生找你说话！”

“哦皮特罗，别这么顽皮！”手机里传来低沉磁性的男中音，比皮特罗的声音稳重成熟得多，但似乎又太成熟了，足有三十五岁以上。洛基会比自己大那么多吗？索尔百无聊赖地想，那个男人接过了电话：“奥丁森先生？我是高天尊，洛基的丈夫。”

哦，是洛基的丈夫。那么洛基是Beta，还是Omega？索尔好笑地想，洛基还没见到，先把他的家庭成员认识了个遍。“洛基提起过你，我们很欢迎你来。如果明天有空可以来吃顿便饭，明天洛基会在家，他会招待你，很遗憾我明天有工作，不过既然你在约市，可以经常来这里做客。”

索尔客客气气地答应着一切。

总之发出去的简历还没有回音，明天也没什么事要做——那就去瞧瞧这位神秘的劳菲森究竟是何方神圣。

与此同时，楼下响起了汽车鸣笛声，典型洛基风格的“我回来了——”。皮特罗吐了吐舌头，一溜烟跑去他自己的房间装作没有离开过。高天尊好笑地看着皮特罗的背影，转头就看到了跑上楼的洛基：“笑什么？”

“你回来这么早？我以为你会通宵。”高天尊无意拆穿皮特罗，引开了话题。洛基也没在意，抬手把散下来的乌黑头发挽在脑后，将脱下的鼠尾草绿色风衣搭在臂弯：“阿莫拉那个婊子！说要我请她酒，我订了包厢点了酒，她居然放了我鸽子！告诉我这次飞机没有延误先飞了！婊子！”洛基想到皮特罗在家，后知后觉的噤了声，“皮特罗有在好好学习吗？”

不等高天尊回答，洛基快步走向皮特罗的房间：“皮特罗！你又做什么去了！当我看不出来吗！”又风一般地走去卧室，边说：“我去洗澡。”高天尊扶额笑道：“洛基，体恤体恤你丈夫的年龄，不要这样令我眼花缭乱吧。”

洛基回过头来勾了勾唇角：“何必提醒我年龄这回事？”高天尊出神地望向暮色之下的纤瘦侧影——洛基颈后垂着几缕蓬松的碎发，肩背笔直而单薄。原本计划与密友相会而并未盛妆丽服的洛基潇洒而干练，挽起的长发却又透露出几分罕见的温婉。

高天尊走上前，又被洛基半真半假地推出房间，“走开，我要换衣服。”高天尊揉了揉鼻子在门外高声问：“亲爱的，明天你是否有工作？我订了去火奴鲁鲁的机票。”

房间内没有回答，过了一会儿洛基才穿着尼罗河绿系带丝绸睡袍走出了房间，没有表现出丝毫合法伴侣对自己行程全不知情的不满，一双绿眼睛顾盼流光：“我休假了，亲爱的。”


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

第二天一早，洛基全副武装地亲自驱车送高天尊去机场。

停好车之后，高天尊却没有急着下车，转头看向洛基：“你不跟我一起去？很好玩的，景色也很美。想想吧，海风、沙滩和椰子树啊。”

对此向来不感兴趣的洛基瞥了高天尊一眼，避重就轻地回答：“我不想妨碍你。”寻欢作乐，夜夜笙歌。“而且还有皮特罗在家，虽然他一直在疯玩，我也不能把他丢给厨师和司机——我爸知道了会伤心，那条鲨鱼知道了会打上门来的。”

高天尊笑了：“你知道我们可以带上他，他不是在放暑假吗？还没去过夏威夷吧？”

洛基呼了口气，不得不直白地讲：“我死也不会去那种地方！”

“好吧好吧，”高天尊一贯拿这位娇妻没办法，“那么别忘了今天我们有客人。”

洛基微微低下头，问：“什么客人？谁的客人？”高天尊盯着洛基思索了一会儿，在洛基镜架上落下一个轻柔的离别吻，“你的客人，索尔·奥丁森。”洛基小声说：“抱歉，但我不想摘下来。”

索尔对照着手机上的地址找到了地点，心想这位劳菲森先生大概不是芸芸众生中的一员——不是所有人都有财力在黄金地段置一所豪华独栋的房屋。院子里有观赏性极强的茂盛苍绿的高大乔木，草坪才刚打理过，平整而繁茂，青翠欲滴，气味令人心旷神怡。

“让开！”伴随着急促的刹车声，身后传来一声怒喝。

索尔赶忙避到一边，高挑纤瘦的车主气势汹汹地跳下了车，戴着遮住半张脸的墨镜与黑色宽边太阳帽，上身穿着材质轻薄的沙色灯笼袖衬衫，下身配了椰奶白色长裤，腰间束一条棕色腰带，进一步强调了细腰长腿。而令索尔震惊的是，六月过半的燥热天气他居然像中世纪的贵族女子一般戴着一副长手套，又裹了一张白色薄披风护住脖颈，浑身上下护得严严实实，只露出下半张脸。

下颌线清晰利落，一双薄唇而泛着娇嫩的浅红。索尔愣愣地想，他一定刚刚摘下口罩，这样武装到牙齿的人。

“你在这里看什么？”那人心情很坏的样子，索尔不想跟他起冲突，好脾气地道歉：“抱歉，我一时没看见后面有车，没有伤到您吧？如果有伤到我送您去医院，您怎么称呼？”

那人滞了一下，反问：“我怎么称呼？你是谁？”这样的无礼令索尔有些气闷，但终究是他挡了人家的路，说不定磕疼了哪里才这样说话，于是仍然客客气气地自报了家门：“索尔·奥丁森。”

“索尔·奥丁森？”那人诧异地重复了一遍，抬手摘下了墨镜，“我是洛基·劳菲森。”

索尔暗自倒抽了一口凉气。

洛基·劳菲森看起来不过二十五六岁，有一张极美的面容，无处不精致，无处不美艳。与性冷淡风格的服饰相比，洛基的容貌是鲜明鲜丽鲜艳到给人留下深刻印象的——肤色白如牛乳，浓黑的双眉因日光太烈而微微蹙起来——

而那双眼睛。

索尔轻轻在心里叹息了一声。

仿佛是天地精华之所，人间灵气之聚，绿得像是泉水洗濯的两颗翡翠——不，最昂贵最稀有的玉石也不能状其美丽。

“抱歉。”洛基张开了他红得诱人的唇。为表诚恳，洛基连太阳帽也摘下，一头海藻样的乌黑长发从帽子里沛然散落下来披在肩上，更增妩媚风致。“我以为你是来拍照片的狗仔。”洛基捏着镜架画了个圈，“皮特罗在家，我不想他被拍到。”

原来是为了孩子的安全与隐私？索尔释然地笑：“不要紧，是我走神。”洛基也笑，冲索尔眨了眨眼睛：“皮特罗要喝碳酸饮料，我刚买了回来。我想你年轻，大概不爱喝红酒，所以也买了一箱啤酒放在后备厢——帮我搬进去吧？”

听到洛基上挑的尾音，索尔回过神来，微微欠身：“乐意之至。”


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

洛基·劳菲森究竟是什么人呢……索尔默默地思忖着。索尔借着用卫生间的机会赶紧将洛基·劳菲森这个名字键入搜索，得出的结果令索尔大吃一惊——这位母亲的故友之子十年前进入演艺圈，自第一部做主演的电影声名鹊起杀入影后人选，亦斩获倾慕赞誉无数，凭美貌与演技秒杀所有同年龄段的演员，拥有顶级关注度与无与伦比的票房号召力。唯一的缺点是眼光太差，什么片子都接，在所有的作品中，好片三不足一。

那么，他的丈夫高天尊又是什么人——首屈一指的独立音乐人，与洛基结婚之后风生水起名声大噪，私生活相当风流不羁，但与洛基是公认的珠联璧合——为洛基的电影配曲，只是象征性地收些演唱费，当然划算。

——自己究竟是多久没看电影听音乐了？索尔大惑不解。

查尔斯·泽维尔是跟洛基提过索尔的，要他照顾照顾这位弟弟。洛基当然无所谓，以他的名气与财势，一点点提携与帮助不过是举手之劳，人情是送给查尔斯的。然而洛基当时正给青春期长个子的皮特罗热牛奶，双手不得闲，歪头耸肩讲电话气不打一处来：“这个弟弟那个弟弟那么多弟弟我怎么照顾得过来？让艾瑞克把皮特罗接回去！他就知道疯玩！”查尔斯含笑的声音穿越整个大西洋来到洛基耳中：“不行呢，艾瑞克在苏格兰，没有时间去那边。”洛基开了火，右手自左肩接下来手机，不依不饶：“那么你过来，机票我出。”查尔斯仍然笑：“我也在苏格兰哦。”洛基气得啪地挂了电话——躲到美国还避不开他们的恩爱！

洛基自然是不会亲自做饭的，家里有好厨师当值。他自己为保养饮食清淡，安排厨师专门为皮特罗与索尔准备了肉食甜品。

“像你这样务实的年轻人不多呢，现在不是流行间隔年？”洛基抿一口红酒。皮特罗正是热爱肉食的年纪，吃得满嘴酱汁，听到洛基问才抬头望索尔怎么答。索尔冲皮特罗笑了笑，老老实实地答：“觉得去欧洲转一大圈不如坐图书馆。做背包客花销不少，又没有进项，父亲也不会赞助无意义的旅行。”

好大一个男孩笑得青涩又腼腆，洛基看得有趣，追问一句：“图书馆？你大学主修什么科目？”索尔照实答：“学文学。”洛基听了十分意外，本以为这位查尔斯的故友之子致力于进军影视圈，几乎开始盘算如何拉资源捧新人。听闻索尔是学文学的，洛基一双绿眼睛忽闪忽闪比童话里的仙子更精灵明亮：“你是学文学的？那么你对文学作品的鉴赏力，是否很高？”

索尔垂下眼，避开洛基的灼灼目光谨慎地回答：“散文小说剧本诗歌，文字性的作品都学习过不少。”

皮特罗摇头晃脑地说：“那你可否指导一下我的作文？Daddy总说我写得不好，将来会没有学上。”洛基曲起手指弹了皮特罗的额头，瞪了他一眼：“你真给Daddy丢脸——那么索尔，你可否帮我一个忙？”显然是洛基对皮特罗没有下狠手，皮特罗飞快地接话：“薪酬几何？”

洛基忍无可忍，抬手拧住皮特罗的耳朵：“Daddy真把你惯坏了是不是？知不知道大人说话不应该插嘴？”又随手挑一个泡芙摁在皮特罗嘴里，世界终于安静了。

索尔看着洛基和皮特罗打闹，忍不住带上了微笑。洛基看了索尔一眼，不好意思地说：“薪酬随你开。我不知道你现在做什么工作，是不是忙，总之麻烦你。”索尔想，洛基真是客气了，自己初来乍到，还没找到工作呢。皮特罗还想说什么，被洛基一眼瞪了回去，心虚地灌了一大口可乐。

洛基娓娓道来：“我从小顽劣，不懂鉴赏文学，现在本子接得太多，也累——我已经不是小年轻了，没必要一年拍七八部片子是不是？质量重要——可我真的不懂选，所以可不可以麻烦你帮我看本子？”

索尔还以为是什么光荣而艰巨的伟业，听说只是鉴别剧本好坏才松口气，又说：“电影好不好，并不只取决于剧本。”洛基摆摆手：“我知道，宣发、拍摄、选角、剪辑、特效……但我能做的，只是选剧本，剩下的看上帝。”

自跟洛基坐在一起，索尔便一直闻见一缕若有若无的果香。索尔不认为那是洛基的信息素气味，也不认为如此成就卓然的洛基会是个Omega。许是洛基用的香水吧，索尔想，还挺好闻的。“如果只是看剧本，怎么能要薪酬？”索尔于那清新气息十分着迷，“让我帮这个忙已经足够瞧得起我。”

洛基也笑，微眯的一双美目漾着熠熠星辉：“我可是洛基·劳菲森，你知道我每月会收到多少剧本给我挑？而且，”洛基着意盯着索尔，“这可不是自由职业，你不会以为，我会把剧本打印出来给你拿回去看？”

看着索尔一脸迷惑的神色，洛基摊摊手解释：“关乎职业道德，外泄剧本大概率要被全行业封杀……年轻的奥丁森先生，请你谅解，如果你考虑好了可以来找我，这段时间我休假，每天都有空儿。”说着成年人头头是道句句在理的话，洛基的神情却好像渴望糖果的孩子， “我希望你好好考虑。”

“不用考虑了，我答应。”索尔又打开一听啤酒：“如果每天都有啤酒喝的话。”如果你每天都用这种香水的话。

洛基交叉着双手，手指如餐桌上瓷盘一样健康而耀目的白，只有十枚指甲泛出蔷薇颜色。洛基微扬下巴语速很快地说：“我会做你的督工，不给你机会偷懒。”索尔咕咚咽下一口酒，掩饰着用手指擦了擦下唇，露出一个微笑：“十分荣幸。”

午餐吃得宾主尽欢，索尔不欲打扰洛基午间休息，识趣地告辞。洛基却瞧了瞧天色：“外面天阴了，今天有雨。你怎么走？”不等索尔回答，洛基大大方方拍了拍索尔的肩，“来吧，别客气，跟我去车库。”又回头冲皮特罗严正警告：“别让我抓到你不睡觉偷打游戏！”

“你多大？”洛基这次并没有戴帽子和披风手套，只墨镜还戴在脸上。索尔紧紧握住上方的把手，窗外的疾风吹得他有些睁不开眼睛：“二十二。”洛基叹了一句：“好年轻。”索尔忍不住问：“我母亲说与你父亲是老友，你比我大很多吗？”

洛基哧的一声笑了，自墨镜上方睇索尔一眼：“这种算法存在问题，索尔。查尔斯不是我亲父，我是他收养的孩子。很多？也许，你母亲或许没有告诉你，查尔斯十六岁第一次自大学毕业，事实上他只比我大八岁。”索尔吓一跳，的确看见皮特罗该知道洛基不止二十五六岁，但只比泽维尔小八岁？奇怪的一家人。

“你电话多少？”洛基摸出手机存电话，索尔报出一串数字。等索尔的手机响铃，洛基随即挂断，又一脚急刹在红灯前面，索尔嘭地撞在靠背上，第一次明白了晕车的感受。

——洛基开车很猛，但车技很差。风驰电掣横冲直撞的一路下来弄得索尔翻江倒海半句话也不肯多说，强忍着跟洛基道别，在街边扭头就吐了。

吐完回家继续做功课。

在电影圈，洛基是个异数。靓皮相美风华，却竟然不是搞噱头传绯闻的人，甚至连必要的曝光率也不很在意——很少广告、街拍、写真、访谈，真人秀更是完全没有参与。

只拍电影。洛基仿佛认为电影相关才是本职工作，其余一概不理，态度极为尖刻，一度为综艺节目所联合封杀——然而毫无用处，洛基早已单方面封杀了他们。洛基入行约十年，拍了四五十部电影，每一部都一丝不苟跑遍全球做宣传，其敬业精神连最苛刻的评论家也不得不感佩。

与敬业精神齐名的，是流年不利。索尔看到一条去年年初报道洛基拍戏受伤的新闻，不由自主将“洛基·劳菲森”“受伤”作为关键词搜索。

跳出来的页面令索尔感叹洛基能活到现在真是上帝保佑——拍战争片从马背上跌下来被马拖行，拍爱情片跳崖安全绳断了掉进深潭，拍动作片飙车却刹车失灵导致车祸，拍文艺片冬天在海里浸到昏倒送医……

然而百折不挠九死无悔流血不流泪。

索尔算着时间洛基该是到家了。自手机页面中抬起头，看窗外雨还没有开始下，索尔松了口气，还好没有淋到他。


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

“Hey, good lookin',What ya got cookin'?How's about cooking somethin' up with me?Say hey, sweet baby……”满溢美国上世纪乡村风情的来电铃声悠扬地响过了二十秒，昨晚睡晚了的索尔听到“sweet baby”还不肯睁眼，在枕边摸索着翻找。当汉克唱到“new recipe”时索尔终于把手机握住了接起来，又随时准备挂掉电话继续睡。

“整整三十秒——你最好针对你的行为作出解释，连史塔克那个傲慢鬼都不会让我等三十秒。”听见这个声音，索尔的睡意顿时一扫而空，立刻坐起身发现来电显示果然是“洛基· 劳菲森”。洛基悦耳的声音自手机中传来：“这么贪睡？打算何时开工？”

索尔飞快地自床上跳起来蹬上牛仔裤：“抱歉！我保证半小时之内……”洛基笑了一声，“半小时，你飞过来？我去接你吧。正好过来吃早餐。”

索尔岂敢劳动洛基大驾，一叠声的不不不不不，冲进浴室以平生最快的速度洗漱，却听洛基下了最后通牒：“十分钟，我在你楼下等。”

洛基没有听取不同意见的习惯，干脆利落地挂掉了电话，索尔傻乎乎地叼着牙刷看着已经结束的通话界面——所以洛基一大早启程来接他？他索尔·奥丁森何德何能？

唯一的解释是，洛基当然不是为了他，而是为了剧本。洛基有多敬业是人所共睹有口皆碑的，有某位著名批评家遗憾地评论说，洛基作为演员毫无瑕疵，但如果能够在三十五岁前拿到某个重量级、学院派的奖项，那么他的前半段职业生涯便堪称完美了。

还有十分钟。索尔花了七分钟仔细地打理自己，花了三十秒犹豫究竟是穿正式些的皮鞋还是休闲些的运动鞋——毕竟牛仔裤短袖衫的休闲搭配很不适合穿皮鞋，但穿运动鞋会不会显得太小孩子气了呢……

楼下爆发了两声响亮到扰民的鸣笛，接着索尔便听见的洛基的声音传上来：“奥——丁——森——！”索尔赶紧穿上鞋跑到窗边向洛基大力挥手：“在这里！”他看见洛基叉着腰仰着头，带着点笑意冲自己挥手：“快下来！”

皮鞋还是运动鞋，区别很大吗？一心想要穿得成熟点的索尔一边跑下楼一边绝望地想，还有什么比隔着四层楼互相喊话更孩子气的？

“我刚晨跑回来，顺便接你过去。”洛基发动了车子。他今天穿着一身深灰色运动套装，一头乌黑的鬈发高高扎起垂在颈后，一眼看去简直与索尔一般大，却又拥有索尔这个年纪所不能具备的优雅风仪。即使穿得这样普通，洛基也散发着令人难以抵御的魅力。

索尔又嗅到一缕沉静而酸涩的气息，类乎枝头沉甸甸、结着晶莹晨露的青色水果。

他为之心醉。

也许这个行业里的人行事周全，洛基为索尔准备了书房与客房——书房是切断网络只准阅读的，所有纸质资料可入不可出。而客房则供索尔休息，按洛基的话说，“万一下了雨，我总不能让客人淋着雨回去。”

“奶？糖？”洛基洗过澡换上了墨绿色真丝睡袍，递给索尔一杯咖啡。索尔忙站起来接过：“谢谢，不用。”洛基轻轻勾起了唇角，掩饰着抿了一口清咖啡——瞧这连眼睛都不敢抬的傻孩子！洛基坐在索尔身侧，翻开杂志，又想起什么似的说：“皮特罗又跑出去了——有没有什么适合他看的书荐给我？他总是不肯好好待在家里。”索尔想了想说：“下次我列个单子给你。”

又低下头去看剧本。

一周下来索尔翻完了十几个剧本，才发现这活儿是不好干的。故事性是一回事，艺术性是一回事，可行性又是另一回事。有时故事圆满，但太俗；有时标新立异，但逻辑不通；好容易故事曲折寓意深刻，高光戏份又全都在主角身上——洛基一早告诉他只演第一配角的。

索尔被折磨出了审美疲劳，业余时间连自己资料文稿都不想碰了。

唯一能够使索尔坚持下去的是洛基——之前索尔翻阅书籍从不喜欢身侧有人，而现在，洛基哪怕出去做个咖啡，索尔都像离了电源一般坐立不安。

洛基的美与他的香水居功至伟。

不笑的时候，如冰如玉，类雪似银，端严而剔透的，似足了血统高贵家族古老的王室中人——兼有国王的威势，王后的修美，王子的清雅，公主的傲慢。

一笑起来，举手投足都生动，眉梢眼角皆含情，仿佛春天里一树一树的花开，无论这笑是什么涵义的——开心的自然娇媚愉悦，嘲讽时却也凌厉美艳。

洛基身形修长高挑，身为一个Omega不比索尔矮上多少，只比索尔单薄瘦削。走起路来仪态万方，甚至可称为袅袅婷婷，并非地母的厚重之美，而是娇气纤秀的。

索尔固执地认为自己对洛基的思慕并不能证明自己是个好色之徒。根据所做的功课，洛基是凭饰演女角一炮而红的（对洛基爆炸性的旧闻索尔已经感到冷静并习以为常了）。因而对洛基容貌的特别偏好并不令索尔感到背德或罪恶，并理直气壮地视之为理所应当。


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

索尔心猿意马的时候，洛基往往也在意马心猿。

这个年轻的浪漫主义者，人品贵重得像是质地坚硬的胭脂木，浑金璞玉一般的诚恳与纯粹是洛基在娱乐行业沉浮十余年所罕见的。

而他确有一张风格杂糅的俊脸，多情又清澈的蓝眼睛，邪恶又稚拙的下睫毛，方正而秀美的下颌线，这样的奇妙组合令阅人无数的洛基也心生赞美。

他仿佛是不擅长社交的，笑不出的时候，便敷衍地撑一撑唇角，蔚蓝双眼殊无笑意，唇角的弧度精致而虚伪——他还没有像自己一样修炼得到家，连假笑也是挑不出错的。

而笑起来真如晴空万里阳光普照，唇边的笑纹温暖无害，一颗颗洁白的牙齿更显出他满心的快乐——少年人极具感染力毫无攻击性的快乐，令人为之目眩。

饱满的肌肉与金色的头发令他看起来像一头刚刚成年的、渴望炫示力量的野兽，急于征服更广阔的领地与最美丽的雌兽，却又不得不顾及人类世界的礼仪与规矩，伪装出一副听凭处置的样子来——正介于男孩与男人之间，兼具男孩的内心与男人的身体，最可爱不过。

而且，他真的很不会伪装。洛基好笑而自得地想——他以为眼神躲闪不肯与自己对视，自己就什么都看不出来了么？在进退维谷动辄得咎的娱乐圈白混了十年？

索尔，这个闻起来像是清晨海洋的Alpha给了洛基很特别的感觉，令他前所未有地认识到自己是个Omega——开玩笑，搁置第二性别，洛基是连第一性别都模糊的人。

自时尚杂志或电影画报抬头，望着索尔的侧影时，洛基总会不无遗憾地微微出神——他想实践索尔。索尔令他产生了一种可被称之为淫荡的冲动。

哪个Omega不淫荡？连钢筋铁骨的狼自命不凡的猫，在交配的季节都是淫荡的。没有Omega的淫荡，就没有人类的繁衍。但，洛基不。

从被兰谢尔夫夫收养起（任洛基冰雪聪明当时也才是个十岁出头的孩子），洛基便十几年如一日地对性事不感兴趣，无论生理还是心理。情欲像是洛基分裂的另一种人格，而洛基并没有什么精神疾病。

也即，洛基没有什么情欲可言。

如果有，在与高天尊的开放关系中，在风华绝代的前提下，在享誉全球的十年间，洛基怎么会连一次一夜情都没有过？

送上门来的风流韵事当然有，而且不在少数。但洛基聪明得过分，他总是能在第一时间洞察人心，他看得出面前Alpha的馋与贪，脏与恶，更没必要自降身价授人以柄——他当然可以打野食，但绝不能被诱奸。

但索尔……

索尔看他的眼神，充满了纯挚赤诚的热爱。

罢了罢了。洛基想，若是二十出头的索尔城府深到能够装出来这种天真眼神来引诱自己，那么他洛基·劳菲森活该是索尔囊中之物。

皮特罗也相当喜欢索尔，谁会不喜欢索尔呢？休息的时候，索尔给他讲诗歌，讲戏剧，五花八门全是没什么用又最有趣的东西。索尔讲得天马行空，皮特罗听得津津有味，更别提索尔不过比皮特罗大八九岁，皮特罗最爱跟索尔一起以各项体育活动破坏洛基的草坪。

反倒是洛基，他自十二岁起所向披靡连查尔斯与艾瑞克都为之倾倒的美貌居然对十几岁的皮特罗失了效，目前他在皮特罗那里的受欢迎程度还不如索尔。

皮特罗不过是个小孩子，索尔本无必要讨好他——皮特罗看不出，洛基岂会看不出？他索尔二十出头的男孩子，跟差了八九岁的皮特罗有什么好玩的？

做“督工”时，洛基一直穿一身墨绿色的真丝睡袍，极得体，又够私密。哪天天气若是略冷一点就穿天鹅绒料子，衣领与袖口有华丽精致的刺绣，同样是可以穿来待客会友的。也是墨绿色，毛茸茸如春草生发的颜色令洛基看起来几乎是可怜可爱的。静坐时，衣料服帖地勾勒出洛基单薄优雅的肩背与纤细瘦窄的腰，衣摆下顺出一双玲珑雪白的脚踝。走起路来，曲线毕露地轻摆款挪使得身上波光粼粼宛如流水潺潺，真是好景致。

索尔很难忍得住不去看，也不知道是为了看衣服还是看人。这时倒不怕露了马脚——对美人来说，这样的注视非但不算失礼冒犯，反而是一种含蓄的殷勤。

洛基会穿衣服，也会做戏——在娱乐圈待了十余年，不会这个还会什么？他非常懂得何时该穿绸，何时该穿纱，何时该穿棉，何时该穿麻。他更懂如何运用演员的修养魅惑索尔——演得真情实感，却又游离事外，一个情意难当的眼神递过来，最是令人神魂颠倒云深不知何处。

洛基后来才知道他其实不必如此处心积虑。

索尔一早是他手下败将，兵不血刃的那种。


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

“你的手机铃声我觉得很熟。是汉克·威廉姆斯的歌吧……Hey, Good Looking？不考虑去西海岸那边闯荡闯荡？如果你有意我是可以帮你的。”

洛基一语双关的Good Looking于一位已婚而名望的Beta来说几乎是轻佻的，但在他聪明地补上最后一句话之后通篇变作善意调侃——当然，调侃与调情，也只差一份心情而已。

索尔语塞。亏他是学文学的下笔千言，洛基轻易出口的夸奖他却半句回应都答不出来。为了不使场面过于尴尬，索尔艰难地接上话：“他的Why You Don’t Love Me也久负盛名。”说了这话才觉出这答复简直是完美得不露痕迹的调情——结合索尔不能与人言的心情来讲，已经不能被称其为调侃——索尔局促地微微撑了撑唇角，期期艾艾地既解释又掩饰：“节奏活泼，调子欢快，声线清亮又富有特色，但内核却是痛彻心扉的失去所爱，一切外现的情绪都点到即止，恰如其分——手法相当高级。”

说到擅长的文学方面索尔说话才流利了起来，洛基听得微讶着睁大了绿眼睛：“你连乡村摇滚都赏析到这种地步？你也觉得内敛更高级？——那么，你一定要教教我怎么赏析剧本！”

索尔永远拒绝不了洛基，重新拿过所看的第一个剧本，用不同颜色的笔，好处坏处亮点败笔细细给洛基画出来，画出来不算还要一句一句教他。

“三号本子戏剧冲突很激烈啊……七号也是，伏笔很令人期待结局。”洛基垂着头，像任何一个好学的学生一样翻着手里的材料。

“一般而言，剧本的结构分为开端、发展、转折、高潮、再高潮结局。一部精彩的电影，应当由若干场戏组成全片，而且每一场戏有一个小高潮，若干个小高潮形成大高潮。你所看的第一个剧本，高潮过早，距离影片结束估计还有四十分钟到一个小时，在接下来的内容里没有任何值得称道的部分。第二个的伏笔的确不错，暗流涌动，但直到影片结束也没有爆发——观众期待了八十九分钟，最后一分钟发现期待落空……”

洛基赶紧记记记。边记边想，索尔在说“climax”这个词的时候真是该死的性感。他说了几次？一、二、三、四……

“编号十四的本子可读性非常强，为什么落选了呢？”

“剧本与小说不同，小说除了写出画面外，更包括抒情句子，修辞手法和角色心理描述。只适合于读的不是好剧本。你看，这个本子词藻华丽，修辞多样，其实更显出了制作的业余与内核的空洞。”索尔倾身过去给洛基做重点标记，“作为小说，它非常合格，但作为画面要求高于文字要求的剧本，还差得远。”

这样的距离令洛基嗅到了索尔的信息素味道，清新温暖，又甜又咸。洛基伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，想家中的冰柜里是否还有海盐冰激凌。

“我不明白，为什么你淘汰了对白最多、最有哲理的剧本？”洛基用手托着腮看向索尔，双唇微嘟，少见地十分可爱。

“对白太多而无动作描写，如果导演功力不足则很有可能会导致故事不连贯，观众看起来也沉闷。就电影剧本来讲，对白越少，画面感就越强，冲击力就越大。何况，这些对白一点儿也不平易近人，像是生硬的堆砌词句，经不起那些刁钻的影评人咀嚼的。”索尔喝了口咖啡，“台词富有哲理，内容空无一物——我都想到他们会怎么说。”

洛基哧地笑了出来，原来这个说起专业来滔滔不绝既严肃又可靠的文学系毕业生也是会说刻薄话的。

经过一个周的刻苦努力，洛基终于有了些心得，将在看的二十二号剧本平摊在索尔面前，弯下腰在那剧本上划线，画完了弯起眼睛来笑，回头问：“对不对？”

这一回头，洛基的带着柑橘芬芳的细软发梢拂过了索尔半边面颊——那也许是错觉，如柳絮春风一般轻，大概只是发梢带起的气流微摇。但索尔的脸却热辣辣地红起一片来，连带着耳尖颈项都泛出粉色，在洛基看来真是可爱得很。

可索尔却目不斜视，脸色也很快惨白了下去：“很对。我会赶快看完手里的剧本，以后不再来了。很抱歉。”

什么？他要走？他敢走？他还有力气走？洛基气愤之余伤心欲绝，咬着牙一句话也说不出，只一双绿眼睛出奇地绿，像是童话故事里的精灵或女巫。

洛基从没有勾引Alpha的经验，如果他有，他就会知道自己已经距离胜利近在咫尺。前进或后退，热情或冷淡，锐意进攻或弃甲投降，一切异常表现都是成功的预兆——只差最后一把火，城墙倒塌，山林坍圮，高楼大厦夷为平地，万千生灵屠戮殆尽，飓风席卷，岩浆狂涌，任他成为宇宙之王。

洛基低着头，默默坐回了索尔身侧，姿态无辜而懵懂，好像做错了事的小孩子。

永不再见么？有什么了不起的！洛基恨恨地想，一个最普通寻常的文学系毕业生罢了！他洛基阅人无数，是钓不到比索尔更英俊的还是泡不到比索尔更健美的？很快，很快自己就会把这个蠢货忘得干干净净——一定会的！

索尔像雄狮锁定羚羊一般以饥渴而贪婪的目光死盯着洛基——反正也是最后一次了。索尔顺着洛基的目光往下看，发现洛基的胸膛在微弱却急促地起伏，再向下看，洛基的粉色的十指指尖都已经抖了起来。洛基再抬起眼来时，含泪的绿眼睛像是两颗光华璀璨的翡翠玉珠：“我还有很多剧本要看。你要累死我……你没有丝毫契约精神……你要付我违约金……”

这样生硬倔强的撒娇，只有洛基这种不擅情事的人说得出来。

索尔敢对全知全能的上帝发誓，这一刻他很清醒，很理智，很知道自己应该进一步拒绝洛基，他也很想这么做。

可他却说不出口。能够拒绝洛基的人，要么还没出生，要么会下地狱。

洛基的眼泪在沉默中越涌越多，微一眨眼，掉下一滴泪来。洛基被这滴泪吓得在心里倒抽一口气——戏过了！同样的情绪，内敛比外现更高级，他明明该含着泪让泪水在眼里一圈一圈打转的，怎么就掉泪了呢？

可索尔却被这滴泪勾去了魂魄，谁能抵抗住这种诱惑呢？

一把邪火腾地在索尔心头爆起，瞬间化为冲天烈焰，灼烧着索尔的每一寸灵魂。

那一刻索尔就明白，自己是注定要爱上洛基的，比悲欢离合生老病死更注定，比昼夜交替四季流转更注定，比宇宙的起始与终极更注定——谁说爱情不能与生命之美时光之秘星河之壮丽相媲美呢？

他完全不受控制地伸出手，去握住洛基的手。

洛基再迟钝也明白过来，他可以随心所欲地攻城略地了。

索尔牵起洛基的手，将它覆在自己脸上，凝视着面颊垂下一道泪痕的洛基，梦游一样地轻声说：“我从不知道你。我真的不知道。我是个乡下人，我没有看过你的电影。但当我看到你的第一眼，我就知道……我这一生已经完了。”

洛基的心跳得没了节奏，他觉得自己的心从来没有跳得这么快过，从来没有。洛基感觉脸颊烧了起来，掩饰地低下头，声音很柔软：“我没做过这种事。我不确定……”话音还未落，已经被索尔揽进怀里吻住了双唇。

洛基被索尔拥抱着坠入一个缠绵甜暖的美梦中。

苏醒时两人已经相拥了许久，洛基抵着索尔的额头，距离极近地望进他蔚蓝的眼中，轻声说：“我不止二十九岁，索尔，今年年底我就三十二岁了。”

“谁还活不到三十二岁？”

“我跟高天尊结婚十年，风雨同舟，旁人眼里我们珠联璧合。”

“你比我更清楚。”

“真的说不过去——”

“那就不要说。”

毫无建设性的对话消磨掉了索尔的所有耐心，年轻的Alpha按捺不住低下头用唇舌磨蹭洛基的侧颈，像耳鬓厮磨的繁殖期的野兽。手指按上洛基后颈的时候索尔才后知后觉地发现洛基居然是个Omega——所以他曾喜爱沉迷的气息并非洛基惯用的香水，而是洛基真正的味道。

洛基白皙纤细的手臂搂住了索尔的颈肩，手指缓缓抚过索尔的脊柱，因索尔的爱抚发出了一声低微而愉悦的呻吟：“不——”索尔侧过头，在洛基耳边呼着热息：“今晚你可否到我家里来？”

洛基忽然静了下来。

索尔极失望，又自责，语气温柔安慰又急切道歉：“是我冒昧。”

洛基咬着绯红的下唇，轻声说：“皮特罗十三岁了，你荐给他的书，他很有兴趣。”索尔不懂洛基此时提起皮特罗是什么意思，是拒绝，还是……？洛基伏在索尔胸前，声音极轻极细：“我怕我……等不到晚上。”


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

洛基跟索尔一起去车库挑了辆不那么显眼的车。像所有年轻的Alpha一样，索尔把车开得几乎飞起来。

洛基微微拧了眉，双手抱胸裹着他的风衣，整个人绷紧得像饱满的弓弦。洛基恍惚地想起，上一次自己疯到这个地步还是十几年前，跟艾瑞克吵了一大场，自觉家中再无容身之地，买了最近的航班千里迢迢孤身一人跑到美国来——那时自己大抵也是这样的神色。

索尔的公寓自然比洛基的小得多，索尔觑着洛基的表情，生怕这尊大神转身就走。洛基环顾四周，挑了挑眉，便笑：“你居然住得这么好？十几年前我刚来美国的时候租的房子，只能放得下一张小床，蜷着腿才能睡下。”

索尔讷讷地说：“我不知道……你曾经那么辛苦。”洛基弯起好看的眉眼，笑得更妩媚，冲索尔招招手：“我是来做成功学演讲的吗？”索尔受了什么蛊惑一样走近洛基，仿佛被魔笛催眠的孩子，无论刀山火海龙潭虎穴，只要洛基召唤他都会一往无前。洛基一把揪住了索尔的衣领——他比索尔要矮上四五公分，却无端令索尔生出一种被睥睨的感觉——眉眼之间显示出一种进攻性极强的骄横，又因这骄横而更美艳：“我是来跟你偷情的，小伙子。”

根本没有任何除做爱之外的选项能够成全这如烟火般绚丽而又热烈的爱情。

洛基微仰起下巴，闭上了眼睛。

他们吻得如火如荼，舌头纠缠在一起舍不得分开。回过神来时，洛基才发现索尔的双手已经越过风衣伸进了睡袍下摆搂抱着他的细腰。洛基微嗔着看向索尔，索尔依依地离开了洛基的水润微红的薄唇，鼻尖还在洛基眉心流连，蜻蜓点水地吻着洛基高挺秀丽的鼻梁。索尔也察觉了自己的不安分，双手却没有丝毫要停下来的意思，继续摩挲着洛基细滑紧致的侧腰，而凝视着洛基的浮起水雾的绿眼睛十分难为情地说：“请您相信，我爱您，从初次见您开始我就爱着您，我对您的下流欲望都是因为我爱您！”

他们离得那么那么近，近得索尔每一次换气的热息都准确无误地扑在洛基面容上，每一句炽烈的表白也都灌入洛基耳中又流进心里，洛基抵受不住，几乎要晕过去了。

他，他怎么能？说出这种真诚又无耻的话来引诱自己？

可他却恬不知耻地沉溺于索尔蔚蓝的双眼，又忽然煞风景地想到，高天尊的眼睛是什么颜色的？

洛基努力回想，却沮丧地发现无论如何也想不起来。

他从来配不上忠诚或者贞烈一类的词，却又为什么忽然想起了东半球的合法丈夫？

在洛基愣神的同时，索尔顺从本心而迫不及待地将洛基从他深深浅浅的绿色衣物中剥了出来，于是洛基毫无防备地被索尔看了个干净彻底。

素来生活优渥保养得当的洛基的身体与肌肤未有丝毫痴肥或松弛的前兆。索尔爱不释手，满心想要用唇舌爱遍他每一寸——而这不是奢望，洛基无瑕的胴体此刻就在索尔双手之中任他施为。

索尔双腿屈在洛基腰侧，大睁着一双蓝眼睛震惊于洛基的美好得像大理石雕像一般的身体。他本以为，至少至少，已经孕育过一个孩子的洛基的小腹上会生长着像自己母亲一样的妊娠纹，粉白的如同柔软的缎子。

可是没有，洛基的小腹紧实而平坦，甚至拥有不太分明的腹肌纹理，却没有一丝多余的纹路。

他比自己大十岁，结过婚，生过孩子，身体却犹如纯洁的处子神一般未曾留下任何痕迹。索尔不由自主地紧张起来，又因这紧张而羞愧——如果洛基的腹上爬满了绵密丑陋的妊娠纹，那么自己是否就有理由轻慢地对待他呢？

不，不，索尔觉得这个假设十分荒谬。他爱洛基，洛基是他的珍宝。他会甘之如饴地接受洛基的一切过往。

索尔俯下身去，虔诚而热切地亲吻洛基，他的吻像温热的流水一般自上而下抚过洛基的脸颊，侧颈，锁骨，胸膛，还很依恋的用脸颊蹭了蹭洛基的下腹。洛基身子都被索尔亲软了，用手背掩饰地挡住了脸，一心盼着索尔能够像个饥渴的年轻Alpha一样直奔主题，而非零零碎碎地令他受这些甜蜜撩人的折磨。

“你好啊，小玫瑰花。”索尔俯在洛基双腿之间，一本正经而满含爱意地跟洛基的下体打招呼。男性Omega的雌穴相比女性更为娇小，两瓣柔软的粉色的唇，通过形状姣好的穴口可以看到内里羞怯的嫩肉。

“你不要这样……直接来就好，你不要看……”洛基惊得撑起了身子，声线也低了下去。索尔却强横地按住了洛基不许他反抗，低下头吻了吻，又抬起头望向洛基，轻声说：“我想让她喜欢我。”

多么放荡的人称代词！洛基听不下去，随便抓过一件衣服捂在自己脸上——那是索尔才脱下来的上衣，浸满了索尔的信息素味道，令人仿佛置身夏日海滩一样的气息扑在洛基脸上，弄得洛基都有些飘飘然了。

索尔的鼻尖抵在洛基最敏感的那一点上，牙齿轻轻地碾磨洛基外阴的小唇，舌头细细地品尝洛基雌穴溢出的蜜液的味道。那滋味好得令索尔欲罢不能，而洛基渐渐勃起的性器与连绵不断的爱液更昭示了他的快感，鼓励了索尔想要更多，想要更深——

洛基在身体的极大欢愉中记起查尔斯曾经教他——

“背心和内裤覆盖的地方不可以被别人碰。”

“没有人可以不经你同意而触碰你，我和艾瑞克也不行。”

“一切亲密关系的培养都建立在你真正自愿的基础上。”

索尔双手搂抱着洛基分开的大腿，用舌尖向内戳刺，享受着洛基的每一次颤栗。眼看着洛基的水越流越多，索尔狠狠地吮了一口洛基穴口上方的肉蒂。洛基的小腹剧烈地抽搐了一下，穴口随即溢出一大股爱液——他高潮了。

索尔一把掀开洛基用以遮面的衣物，满足地看到洛基雪白面容上病态的潮红与翠绿双眸中蒸腾的水汽。他用自己的身体覆盖住洛基的，紧紧拥抱着洛基，全副身心都在说爱他。诚然洛基只比索尔矮那么四五公分，但身形却不可同日而语。肌肤相亲时，才高潮过一次的洛基像一头初生的小黑猫被索尔搂在怀里逗弄，乖巧而幼弱。

自己曾经被人这样拥抱过吗？洛基努力地搜寻自己的回忆——不。查尔斯抱过他，但那是对孩子的爱抚；高天尊抱过他，但那是对好友的祝福。没有谁像索尔一样地抱过自己，虽则狎昵，不失深情。

索尔直勾勾地看着他，眼神毫无遮掩的表达着他的渴望。洛基软弱地想，那就许他吧，许他吧。如果自己能够满足这样极致的渴望，也好。

见洛基只是安然地闭上了眼睛枕着自己手臂，没有丝毫排斥的意思，索尔握着自己早已硬得发疼的性器抵住了洛基的穴口，洛基尽力放松了身子准备迎接索尔的插入，却发觉索尔迟迟没有下一步动作。洛基睁开眼睛，疑惑地问：“怎么了？”

“我……我没有……避孕套……”索尔身为一个Alpha，当然知道一次没有任何保护措施的性爱会导致什么——他不能在这样毫无准备的情况下把洛基拖入那样难堪的境地。“……也可以不进去的。”

担心这个？洛基奇怪地看着索尔，说：“我是非常干净的。你才刚大学毕业，总不至于有什么病吧？”

索尔立刻说：“没有！”

洛基白了索尔一眼，可目中的泪膜与眼尾的微红使得这个动作更像是撒娇。“快来。”洛基毫不客气地伸手握住了索尔的滚烫粗硬的性器往自己身体里塞——那样的热度与尺寸实实在在惊吓到了洛基，但他坚持。

索尔再也忍不住，搂抱着洛基的腰臀就着洛基刚刚流出的蜜液将性器杵进了洛基的Omega阴道。

它太大了。下体被迫撑开的洛基痛得想抽索尔一巴掌，却像晕厥了一般连手都抬不起来。洛基对疼痛的耐受力非常低，但痛楚的表情仅仅只在他脸上出现了一瞬间，又迅速恢复成了波澜不惊的温婉妩媚模样。

他决意不哭不叫不出声，不能在索尔面前露了行迹——关于他和高天尊的婚姻早已名存实亡的行迹。若是被索尔看出来他已经长久没有做过爱——是在侮辱谁呢？侮辱高天尊，还是侮辱自己？

何况，有选择才值得被尊重，他不能令索尔以为仅仅一次婚外情就会令自己回不到婚姻的坚固堡垒中去。若是索尔知道这场仗早已不战而胜，他还会不会愿意拼死拼活地打下去？

索尔爽得吼了起来，洛基的紧与嫩令索尔头皮发麻，他喘息着胡乱亲吻洛基，吮着洛基的侧颈挺腰律动了起来。洛基内部的穴肉对这入侵的异物极尽谄媚，争先恐后地缠裹住能够带来巨大快感的头部与柱身。索尔被侍奉得粗喘不止，抽插的动作愈发激烈而深入，这哪里像是生育过孩子的身体？但皮特罗已经十三岁了——

真是恨。索尔第一次察觉自己也可以阴暗到此种地步，全然不知忏悔自身的罪孽，只是恨，恨极了洛基的家庭。

即使他没理由也没立场恨，他才是在暗中虎视眈眈想要从高天尊那里抢夺洛基的、可耻的第三者。他想要抢走高天尊的丈夫，皮特罗的父亲，他想要拆散一个原本美满的家庭，把洛基据为己有。

索尔始终觉得缺了点什么，咬住牙屏息后才发现这屋子里除了肉体交合再无余声。哪怕洛基被索尔激烈的动作顶得上下颠簸，哪怕洛基的蜜穴像可口的柑橘一般汁水四溢，哪怕洛基的信息素甜美到令索尔意乱情迷，他却仍然没有泄露出一丝一毫香艳的声音或放浪的神情。

索尔不敢置信地凝视着洛基的面容——他平静得几乎像是童话里的睡美人，可他明明正在跟自己做爱！没有婉转的呻吟，没有娇媚的喘息，没有情难自禁的亲吻，有的只是眉心幽微的曲折与双颊轻浅的薄红。

仿佛这场性爱，只有索尔自己乐在其中。

我做得不好吗？索尔忐忑起来，他相信自己的性经验与洛基相比一定少得可怜。我是不是不够大？我是不是只顾满足自己的欲望，忘了照顾洛基的感受？

这该死的Alpha是中了哪门子邪？单纯的活塞运动不是挺好的吗？为什么忽然冲自己耳朵吐热气？为什么忽然含住了自己早已挺立的乳头？为什么忽然开始撸动自己的性器？还插得有深有浅并附赠一大篇缠缠绵绵的情话？

洛基完美的演技在索尔的刻意取悦之下几乎溃不成军，他不能叫，不能喘，连双手都不能用力地抓握点什么而必须维持一个闲适的姿态——他怎么能被一个比自己小了十岁Alpha干得死去活来？

无论索尔怎么努力，洛基硬是不肯出声。索尔既不安又不甘，一边卖力抽插一边翻来覆去唤洛基的名：“洛基，好洛基，我是谁？嗯？你在跟谁做爱？”

洛基听得此问，正中下怀，反正自己也是要撑不住的了：“索尔，是索尔啊。”洛基睁开了一双勾魂摄魄的绿眼睛，却是失神到寻不着焦点的迷离。洛基轻笑着，勉力撑起身子挽住索尔的颈，气息柔柔地洒在索尔面上，手指撩开索尔垂落的金色头发吻上了他的唇。

索尔终于得到了梦寐以求的回应，按着洛基的后颈加深了这个吻，一手还在讨好地揉弄着洛基的尾椎。洛基被索尔的爱抚送到了顶点，下体一跳射在了两人腹间，舒爽的呻吟还未发出就被索尔囫囵吞入腹中。高潮后的蜜穴紧致得如同Alpha的天堂，索尔爽得大脑空白，野兽交媾一般挺腰顶胯，继而嘶吼着全数射在了洛基体内。

洛基软在索尔怀里，闭着双眼承受索尔在自己体内射精——他可以毫无负担地享受来自索尔的灌溉。他是一片盐碱地，远看叶茂花繁，但最年轻有活力的种子也无法在这片贫瘠的土地上生根发芽。

索尔射完才想起来羞惭——他做了多久？半个小时？四十分钟？毫无疑问这是他自性爱中得到最多快感的一次——天知道，索尔简直想跪下来亲吻洛基的脚——同样也是最快的一次。

洛基舌头毒，说不定会把他羞辱到阳痿的。

索尔近乎耍赖地趴在洛基身上等待洛基的羞辱。洛基却抬起手，慢慢抚摸着胸前金色的脑袋，呼吸着轻声说：“好男孩。”

这是在逗狗吗！索尔沮丧极了。洛基分明是瞧在他小了十岁的份上敷衍他罢了。

洛基偏着头，沉浸在高潮余韵里闭着眼睛想心事。

性事对洛基而言，是个很大的麻烦。洛基不喜欢把私事掺和进工作关系，更因之不愿意与高天尊过于亲密。所幸即使身为一个Omega，洛基不爱做这件事。

但出乎意料地。如果洛基是一朵花，索尔使他盛开了。如果洛基是一根火柴，索尔将他点燃了。如果洛基是一客冰激凌，索尔把他融化了。索尔，他化腐朽为神奇，多么肮脏卑鄙的苟合，他做来一派天真——索尔跟洛基做爱，只因为他爱洛基。因为爱洛基，所以跟洛基做爱。这个理由，仿佛是很可原谅的。

洛基不得不对索尔网开一面，即使他弄得自己好痛，即使他折磨得自己险些丢脸，即使他甚至还在用软掉的雄物在自己腿间磨磨蹭蹭地求欢——等等他怎么又硬了？

年轻的Alpha急切地想要证明自己，牵着洛基的手去握自己再一次勃起的性器。这一来洛基清晰地感受到了索尔的尺寸，无论如何也不肯把这根凶器放进自己的身体。

“很晚了。”洛基不动声色地自索尔怀中挣出来披上他的睡袍，“我答应了要陪皮特罗吃饭，否则他会告状的。”索尔闻言，连挽留也不敢——他怎知皮特罗告状的对象当然是查尔斯而非高天尊。

洛基转身裹起风衣开门时索尔慌慌张张地穿好了衣服想送他下楼，又被洛基推回门里。洛基扬手把车钥匙扔给索尔，一笑，转身下楼去了。


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

“洛基，我不喜欢这个，我不想吃。”皮特罗没精打采地戳着盘子里的花椰菜和胡萝卜，还没分化的他闻不到洛基身上来自索尔的，湿润的海风气息。洛基拌了拌玻璃碗里寡淡的蔬菜沙拉，撑着头心不在焉地回答：“我像你这么大的时候，也不想吃。但查尔斯要我保证不能由着你挑食。”皮特罗撇撇嘴：“可是我看见这些就想吐。”

这样激烈的排斥令洛基感同身受，象征性地做了几秒心理斗争之后洛基干脆拿起皮特罗的盘子把剩下的蔬菜倒进了垃圾桶：“好了，不吃了，冰箱里有水果，你房间有维生素，临睡前有牛奶——去看书吧。”皮特罗貌似乖巧地自冰箱捧出一大碗菠萝西瓜，又回过头来得寸进尺地扮可怜：“洛基，明天周末了，我想吃炸鸡披萨——”洛基条件反射地刚要说不准，想了想又说：“明天投票，如果你跟索尔都要吃，那就随你。”洛基撑着餐桌站起身离开了餐厅，“我去洗澡了，一会儿给你热牛奶。”

皮特罗在身后欢呼起来，洛基勾了勾唇角，心情愉悦地想，管教青春期男孩什么的，果然还是查尔斯比较擅长。

迅速换上浴袍躲进浴室之后洛基长长舒了一口气，做完没有接着洗澡可太不符合自己洁癖的本性了。洛基按着后腰给浴缸放了水，撑着描画精美的洗漱台贴近了镜子细细检视自己的脸庞——他的面容还未出现任何初老的迹象，更为丰足阅历、巨额财富与超高人气所反哺，拥有十年前无可比拟的摄人魅力。洛基收回了目光，慢慢褪下了睡袍——他的身体依旧纤细而柔韧，浴室柔和的灯光洒上他雪色的肌肤晕出近乎神圣的光泽，合理的饮食与适度的锻炼令他只有比十年前更健康。

那，是索尔的问题？洛基不再看镜子中肩颈与腰腹星星点点的吻痕，拧动水龙头关掉了水。躺进浴缸里，被热水温柔的浮力托起后洛基才感觉轻松了一点——一定是索尔力气太大了。腰好痛。……里面也好痛。

尽管理智上洛基知道索尔做得不算过分，甚至是很克制的，他没有敢触碰生殖腔，也没有试图成结或标记。

一想起索尔与他精壮健美的胴体洛基的脸庞又悄悄烧起了飞霞。洛基羞恼地撩起水扑在脸上质问自己：为什么脸红？有什么可脸红的？他又不是第一次——不是第一次与Alpha性交，当然不是。

想是这样想，脸颊却是愈发烫了。洛基决定不去管他美则美矣毫不争气的脸，转而用手指撑开自己，尽量使索尔射进去的精液流出来。大概是肿了，有些痛。洛基轻缓地清洗着自己的雌穴——对于这个器官，洛基向来心存无端而微妙的厌恶。即使是今天，他也无意多做流连。自觉洗尽了浊液的洛基不经意间低头一看，才发现手指上是有浅淡的血迹的。

洛基呆了一呆，继而怅然地想，上一次性交是什么时候呢？

——他真的不记得了。

Alpha施与Omega的欢爱，若是Omega喜欢便是滋养，若是不喜欢，简直可称之为玷污了。

自尊心极强的洛基可不许什么人玷污自己，身为合法丈夫的高天尊也不行。

洛基一边用手指向内探索，一边带着些微的惊奇想自己的内部原来是这样的软嫩灼热。

大概只是内壁有擦伤。洛基洗去了手指沾染的血迹。或许是因为长久不从事这项剧烈活动，他的雌穴忘记了如何该如何湿润自身？又或许是因为索尔……洛基回想起那个年轻Alpha将他完全勃起的性器塞在自己手中——尺寸惊人到洛基一只手都握不住了。

正当洛基祈祷索尔床单上千万不要有血迹的时候，索尔的电话打过来了。洛基看了一眼，十分不想接，抱着右膝等索尔挂断。

铃声锲而不舍地响到了“The day we met,I went astray”，洛基无奈，擦了擦手去接电话：“洛基？”只叫了他一声，却没再说下去。洛基简短地应了一声，很庆幸索尔没说出什么别的来，否则他真要尴尬至死。

应该说，洛基不喜欢在沐浴时间接电话，但是他发现自己无法随心所欲的挂掉索尔的电话。索尔不是招手即来的夜店牛郎，不是拿他当跳板的圈内新人，不是激情过后形同陌路的日抛炮友，他是单纯而痴心的弟弟。

洛基自觉有责任哄他容他令他安心。

于是洛基抬起手看着自己许久没有涂黑色指甲油的粉色指甲，状若不经意地问：“你会法语么？”

“会的！”那边反应积极，好像在参加招聘面试。

洛基了然而无声地笑，又为自己的上一句话做注解：“有个本子，是相熟的导演发过来的，大概有比例不小的法语，我看不懂。明天不准迟到，吃完早点干活。”洛基看了看时间，带了些训斥的口吻：“你怎么还不睡？”

索尔没有回应，再次沉默了。

洛基仿佛并不认真期待一个答案，和缓了语气：“早点休息。晚安。”随即挂掉了电话，抬手披上了浴巾。

洛基出门后索尔简直坐立难安，在看不到洛基的每一秒，如山火般蔓延的思念令索尔发狂——即使他明明白白地知道洛基只不过是在下楼罢了。他回过神来，跑到窗边守着，看见洛基拦下了一辆出租车，拉开车门坐在后排——索尔觉得连洛基被晚风扬起的衣摆的弧度都恰到好处。索尔撑着窗台，痴痴地望载着洛基的出租车开远，心痛得几乎落泪。

索尔长久地坐在窗边，望向洛基离开的方向。

霞光簇拥的夕阳正缓缓地沉入远方的如烟的群峦。

他从未曾如此迷惘。洛基轻盈微苦的芬芳正在随着天光渐黯而静静消散，充斥房间的是索尔宛如午夜海洋的冷寂与忧伤。

难道自己得到的还不够多？索尔抚心自问，难道他没有得到比期望多得多的？是，自己第一次见到洛基便钟情于他，不久的相处共事更令索尔深为倾心。但即使如此，“跟洛基上床”这件事还是太超过了，超过他最狂野的想象与最卑劣的渴望。

向来爽朗又坦荡的索尔难以相信自己居然做出这种龌龊事来——他注目于举世无双的珍宝，为之魂牵梦萦，魂颠梦倒，全然不顾道德法律，更意图无视愧疚懊悔，一心只想将他据为己有。

如果能够得到洛基，谁会在意天堂那种东西？

可洛基不爱他。索尔痛苦而清醒地了解，洛基绝不爱他，即使是索尔自己都找不出任何洛基有可能会爱上自己的理由。新奇，刺激，一时兴起，唯独不是爱。

索尔怅然地想，如果这也能成为自己为洛基所着迷的理由，那么一切岂非容易得多？

洛基走了许久，索尔的神识还都绕在洛基身上。他百无聊赖地想，洛基是个Omega，却不喜欢用避孕套，那表情天真得好像它只有阻断性病一个功能一样。他明知一旦偷情受孕，等待他的大概率是身败名裂——即使是洛基的行业，对Omega出轨丑事的包容度也没有那么高——他为什么不害怕？

唯一的解释是，他知道自己不会怀孕——也许，他已经不能怀孕了。

是了，这才符合洛基的性格。他已经有了皮特罗，对他自己，对高天尊，对舆论大众对任何人都足以交差，他不会想再要一个孩子影响事业的。

他拥有那样庞大的身家，应当能够帮助他找到某种避免怀孕的有效方法——如果世界不能对富有的人抱有相应的宽容的话，那么这世界也太残酷了。

天色暗了下来。黄昏的宁静维持得并不久，索尔无意观赏呼儿唤女热闹匆忙的街道，起身离开了窗台。软弱的思念也好，未尽的情欲也罢，索尔想把脸埋在枕头里，闻一闻洛基的信息素。

——出乎意料地纯粹。索尔在最初进入洛基的住处时，敏锐地捕捉到了一丝Alpha的信息素，辛辣而又轻佻，像是某种东方香料的味道。可是洛基的信息素，即使在做爱过程中，索尔也没嗅到一丝一毫不属于他的气味。

这怎么可能呢？索尔闭上眼睛，轻轻嗅了一口洛基的气息，那令索尔联想到浓绿树荫掩映下垂坠枝头的青色柑橘，余香一缕微微的涩味。

洛基真的被标记过吗？索尔被自己惊到了，拼尽全力把这个荒谬的念头死死压住——这不可能，他们结婚十年，还有了一个孩子……

可是万一呢？万一洛基没有被标记过……那是否意味着……

索尔不敢往下想了。他抱着枕头垂下眼睛，床上满是他们荒唐过的痕迹——洛基已经足够慷慨，索尔却犹嫌不足，他所要的，绝不仅止于此。

——天！

索尔扑在床上——真的是血！他流血了！索尔吓得浑身血液都凉了，大脑一片空白地拨通了洛基的电话。

他的铃声居然同样是汉克·威廉姆斯的歌……歌声颓废地流淌出来，索尔数着秒，一颗心好像在油锅里煎熬翻滚，数过了六十一秒洛基仍然没有接。索尔悲哀地想，洛基不会接了，他们结束了——谁会跟自己这种第一次上床就弄伤别人的Alpha继续下去啊！

手机“嗡”的一声接通了。

“洛基？”索尔瞬间感觉自己获得了上帝的赐福天使的垂爱，嗓音沙哑地呼唤洛基的名字。

洛基应了一声，不再说话。

索尔却也没了话，不敢问，不敢说。两个人静默着，索尔死死屏息，企图听一听洛基的呼吸。

还是洛基先开了口：“你会法语么？”

“会的！”索尔立刻答应，同时不由得心生羞愧。的确他是会的，但不多，能说能看却不太会写。平日里索尔向来谦逊，是绝不会这样说的，但他实在太想再次见到洛基了。

洛基以公事公办的声线解释：“有个本子，是相熟的导演发过来的，大概有比例不小的法语，我看不懂。明天不准迟到，吃完早点干活。”啊，索尔欣喜而安慰地想，明天仍然可以见到他——“你怎么还不睡？”

索尔动了动唇，用口型说：“想你。”却不敢真的说出口。

洛基慵懒的声线再次传入索尔耳中：“早点休息。晚安。”通话随即结束，留下一串寂寞的忙音。

他说“晚安”。索尔像个坠入爱河的毛头小子一样（虽然他就是）为这一句好听极了的“晚安”而心如擂鼓，并因没有为通话录音后悔到想撞墙——索尔可没法肯定洛基下次会不会再将这句甜蜜的话说给自己听。

但，安？如何能安——索尔花了一整夜来想念洛基。


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

次日，洛基以难得的耐心向索尔详尽解释了近期所作所为的目的。

那是他自入行以来就长久抱有的野心，并为曾与之擦肩而过而愤恨不已。

“无限”组委会设置了六种奖项，分别颁发给在其中一个角度做到极致完美的演员们。而洛基所想要的，是一颗纯粹剔透的蔚蓝色方形宝石，象征着对反串性别角色扮演者的最高认可，也表达了对无视世俗偏见、突破性别桎梏的少数群体们的人文关怀。其余五种，洛基无意涉足——那是高贵的傲慢与任性的固执，索尔想，洛基对反串性别的态度尚待考证，但他显然对那颗宝石更感兴趣。

经过半个月的努力，索尔已经对洛基的所有角色如数家珍。为磨炼演技，洛基曾经扮演一位国王从少年到暮年，也曾就战争片贡献过极具爆发力的表演，他曾经扮演过刻板古怪的外星来客，也扮演过多情浪漫的风流浪子，扮演过孤高健美的精灵骑士，也扮演过邋遢疯癫的科研狂人……

很长一段时间内，他蛰伏着积聚经验力量，在多姿多彩的故事与变幻无穷的人生中流连忘返。而距他第一次接近那颗被称为宇宙魔方的蓝宝石，已足有十年了。

于是索尔便明白，此次对于剧本的遴选与休假过后的复工对洛基而言何其重要。

所以洛基究竟为什么状若随意地选择了自己参与进他的伟业？索尔想不懂。

说这些话时，洛基像一位骄横的公主，以势在必得的姿态要求得到最珍稀的珠宝首饰用以在宴席舞会上炫耀自身的尊贵无匹——为欲望所驱使的洛基是那样光彩照人，他的野心令他的绿眼睛熠熠生辉。

明白了洛基意图之后，索尔的工作进行得更快了——他无须将每一本剧本仔细看完，阅读开头结尾，中间部分草草浏览一遍便很能判断剧本的质量。索尔当然知道，能够使洛基梦想成真的剧本百中无一，而他对洛基的偏爱更令他像一位最严格的雕刻名家，一心要为仰慕的公主打造无价之宝。

而至于昨天的事，洛基提也没提一句。他毫不忸怩的神情使索尔怀疑“偷吃”对洛基来讲是否等同于“狩猎”，并不比任何一次交友聚会更不寻常。

洛基的淡然处之令索尔越发黯然心伤。他早该知道，洛基的心并不会为自己而停留——如果索尔能从他热烈如火的爱情中清醒过来哪怕一小会儿，就能够明白洛基对他所抱有的好感与信任，可是他的心却盛满了少年人特有的，疯狂而执着的爱情，即使在洛基并不如何高明的迷阵中也晕头转向无法脱身——根本不想脱身。

了断对洛基的感情绝不比戒毒更容易，索尔绝望地想。

万幸，仅仅过了两天，洛基自自然然地跟索尔去了他的公寓。洛基虽然眼高于顶，但与素人相比也算是交游广泛，因而皮特罗对洛基与索尔一同外出不以为意。

“慢点！我说慢点你没听到吗！”洛基在副驾吼了起来，“别跟个亡命之徒一样！”索尔被吼了也不气，憨笑着乖乖降下了车速——他可真是快乐极了。

主动权握在洛基手里，索尔连要求的资格都没有。身为主导者的洛基以一种例行公事的态度把控着频率，使之精确地低于情侣，高于夫妻。洛基本着不主动、不拒绝、不负责的原则，索尔半点也摸不透洛基的真实想法——做这种事本来不就是为了享受么？可洛基又完全不像是享受到的样子，连多一点反应都不给——但就算洛基一直像仿真娃娃乖巧到木讷，索尔也觉得心满意足。

美人在抱，索尔不愿想那么多。

经过近三周的悉心挑选，索尔在百十个本子之中挑中了一个，正是洛基提到“相熟导演发来、含有法语台词”的那一个。索尔评价的语气依然保守谨慎：“这是所有已知剧本中最好的一个。逻辑自洽，冲突精彩，人设讨喜，反转意外，第一女配的戏份足而充满吸引力，很容易引起共情，发挥空间也相对大……”

“好了好了，”洛基欣慰于索尔的认真，脉脉地瞥他一眼，分不清是假意还是真心，“我去演就是了。”洛基伸个懒腰，不无遗憾地说，“假期结束啦——”

虽然有些舍不得来之不易的假期，洛基还是心情很好地给导演发了邮件。导演回复得很快，不过一两分钟，洛基看着回复过来的邮件弯起眼睛笑了起来。索尔见他因一封邮件笑得那样好看，嫉妒之心便起，冲口而出：“导演说什么？”

话已出口索尔才发觉他的问题已经超出了他们的关系，无论作为洛基的帮手或者情夫，自己都没有资格询问洛基的工作。洛基却并没在意，笑吟吟地随口答道：“他要求我后天开始拍戏。”

后天。洛基这才想起有一大堆事情要处理——他的房屋，高天尊大概明年才会回来本土，即使回来也未必会回来约市，回来约市也未必会住这套房子，要联系房屋管理员才是；皮特罗，要送他回家了，作业不知道做了没有，书倒是看得挺多，勉强算作功过相抵，再有就是得提前通知查尔斯去机场接他；而他的，最亲密的助理……

想到这个，洛基叹了口气。他的老好助理向他告了孕产假，那也是他这段时期放下工作来休假的原因之一。

“可以吗？”洛基听见索尔问才回过神：“什么？”索尔没为自己被无视而产生丝毫不满，依旧温和地笑：“在想什么，这么认真？”洛基撑着头，笑说：“在想该订张飞机票送皮特罗回我爸那里。你刚刚说可以？”索尔再一次鼓足勇气，坚定地凝视着洛基，问：“你要去哪里拍戏？我很想观摩一下电影的拍摄过程……”大概觉得这个理由并不充分，索尔又补充道：“作为素材积累。”

洛基一怔，又很快笑得眉眼弯弯：“我的助理正巧休了假，你愿不愿意当替补？”认识索尔以来，这还是他第一次提要求，洛基才不信什么积累素材的鬼话，又不想戳穿也许是索尔费尽心思想出的拙劣借口给他害羞的大男孩难堪，索性顺着他的话说了。

对洛基来说，挑中了好剧本就是拿到了一半宇宙魔方。心情大好的洛基决定来一次尽兴的爱提前庆祝——出门时他甚至短暂地挽住了索尔的手臂。

确实是尽兴的，对索尔来说。洛基终于肯用那双天鹅一样的手臂搂住他的肩背了，了不起的进步。

事毕，洛基仍然没有说什么，只是白了他一眼——娇嗔得令索尔第无数次为他而心动。

离晚饭时间还早，又这样累，索尔一贯的温柔可靠令洛基心生了怠惰，何必急着离开呢？

“好啦……”洛基别开脸，这个年轻Alpha总是抓住亲密的时间多亲他两口，在其他时候又规矩得不像话，可见是真心喜欢的。“让我睡一会儿。”

索尔闻言小声抽了口气，很快停了动作连呼吸也放轻。洛基向来吃完就走，肯留下睡个午觉还是头一回呢。

而令索尔难为情的是，他的床不足以富裕地容纳两个高大的成年男人，索尔又拿不准该不该抱着洛基——刚做完，索尔浑身都是汗水呢，他可不想招洁癖的洛基讨厌。

洛基倒很不客气地自索尔脑袋下面拖出他粗壮的手臂枕在上面，受用地闭上眼睛喃喃：“明天中午我来接你……下午留给你整理行李，我们晚上走。”

我们。这个代词令索尔满心欢喜。去哪里、做什么，这些问题索尔都不再有兴趣问，他所在乎的是跟洛基一起。

爱情能够极大地改变人的面目。索尔这样想着，像过去的每一次一样目送洛基远去。与三周之前相比，自己已经完全变了一个人。他变得患得患失，开始贪得无厌，更无师自通了矫饰与伪装——

他非要得到洛基不可。

即使索尔理智上很清楚那是不可能实现的幻梦，也并不妨碍他如暴风狂潮一般的欲望。从这种诡秘刺激的游戏中，他得不到任何肉体之外的快乐，所有的只是煎熬与渴盼——比起见不得光的背德偷情，索尔当然更希望能够与洛基订立盟誓，缔结婚姻。

索尔无时无刻不想要向洛基表白，告诉他自己有多么爱他，进而祈求与洛基一起度过余生，更别提索尔一天之内想要向洛基求婚的次数足以令洛基拒绝到厌倦而不得不无可奈何地允准——可他必须忍耐着，死死忍耐着，像谋求财产的拜金女一般安分守己，不敢露出任何威胁到洛基婚姻的意图。

晚饭前洛基已经与查尔斯联系过，查尔斯的回复是：“你才休假多久？身体有没有好一点？要不要跟着出外景？答应我一定要照顾好自己别受伤也别生病……”满屏琐琐碎碎的关怀令洛基心头温热。洛基收起手机，告诉进攻食物的皮特罗：“明晚我要启程去工作了，所以明天早晨我会送你去机场，今晚整理行李不要落下东西哦。”皮特罗耸耸肩，反正在约市也玩够了，他担心的是：“艾瑞克在家吗？他一查我功课又要教训我了。”洛基抬起手随意地呼噜皮特罗与艾瑞克如出一辙又相对细软的头毛：“查尔斯也在家，我会告诉他你有好好看书才耽误了作业，查尔斯会护着你的。”尽管如此，皮特罗面上还是显出一种与年龄不符的忧心，洛基为此笑不可支。

第二天早上洛基全副武装地送皮特罗到机场安检口：“不许把手机玩到没电，查尔斯打不通你电话会很着急，下飞机要联系我，也要联系查尔斯，联系艾瑞克也可以……”皮特罗有些费力地拖着小行李箱，里面装满了洛基给他买的新书，很重。皮特罗抬起头看向洛基：“查尔斯……他很想你，你什么时候回去见他？”这样的话对十三岁的皮特罗来说实在是很艰难，说完脸颊都微微红了起来。

洛基一时说不出话，仰了仰头轻声说：“等我拍完这部戏。”皮特罗看不见洛基墨镜下的表情，吐吐舌头：“这句话我听过很多次了。”不等洛基发作拧他耳朵，皮特罗笑着跑远：“再不回家我让艾瑞克来抓你！”洛基“嘁”了一声，又大声叮嘱：“皮特罗！你不是个小孩子了！别让我们担心！”

这天索尔见到洛基的时候，发觉他的神色不同于平时的神采飞扬，默而不语的模样沉静而柔软，像一棵在角落里藏着心事寂然生长的春树。

用餐时洛基依旧吃得不多，微笑着看身侧的索尔大快朵颐——施比受更有福？管他呢，洛基乐意这样做，一掷千金亦不觉可惜，何况一掷千金于洛基不过是举手之劳而已。

他喜欢看索尔，并非倾心注目，而是存心查探。洛基自以为将索尔看得干净彻底，连同他不可言说的目的与无伤大雅的热情。他从容地赏玩着索尔的欣喜与失落——在钱能买到的娱乐之中，有什么比掌控人心更有趣呢？在翻云覆雨的调弄之中，有什么比获取一颗真心更得意呢？

意得志满的洛基自觉能以一己之力撬起地球，拿到宇宙魔方更不在话下，很快恢复得容光照人，兴致勃勃地提点索尔注意事项。索尔不明所以，盘子里的午餐却突然不香了。

“幸亏送你回来。”洛基熄了火，将车子停在路旁，“不然又要下雨——希望航班不会受影响。”不同于随手借给索尔的那部车低调朴素，洛基的墨绿色跑车豪奢非常，像一道绿色闪电照亮了整条狭窄背光的街道。

航班受影响……那又怎样呢？如果能够与洛基多相处一会儿，索尔不介意航班延误一整夜。

索尔下了车，刚想叮嘱洛基早点回家别被大雨浇在路上，却见洛基也同时下了车，姿态闲适地倚在车门上单手操作手机。

索尔呆呆站在路边，感觉在看时尚大片。

他仿佛很爱穿风衣——索尔忽然想起，洛基是基本不接广告与代言的，所以若非出席作品宣传，服装应当都是私服。那么，洛基大概对风衣有些偏好，略冷一点便要上身。

水绿色衣料服帖地包裹着洛基纤瘦而充满力量的腰肢，因为一副宽而美的肩膀，更显出腰肢细得惹人艳羡。不一会儿，洛基的身体如一株经雨的芦苇般轻盈盈地复直，手机滑进风衣口袋，洛基抬抬下巴示意索尔：“航班信息发在你手机上，提前一小时过安检，可不要迟到。”雨前的风有些冷，洛基紧了紧风衣，乌黑的鬈发依依着雪白面颊，淡粉的薄唇蛮不讲理地开合：“最后一点，做我的助理没有特定的工作内容，满足我的需求就好——一切需求，没有任何理由。你能做到吗？”

索尔毫不犹豫地回答：“我能。”洛基听了，双眼中闪动的微光柔和而欣喜，仿佛是满意的，又挑挑眉，带着些嘲讽意味偏开头轻笑道：“你不必郑重得像是说我愿意——我该回去整理行李了，bye……”正当他转过身去开车门时，身后的索尔忽然拥抱住了他，深深嗅着洛基被凉风拂乱的黑发。

洛基愣住了。

他的体温欺身而上难抵难挡，像冬日里壁炉哔哔剥剥燃烧的明亮火焰。

他抱得非常、非常用力，肌肉隆起的手臂青筋毕露，却又并未使洛基感到疼痛。

他仰了仰下巴，在洛基耳边用气声说：“而且我愿意。”尾音圆润地敲击过洛基的耳膜，轻得像是微风拂过。

相当短暂的一个拥抱，短暂到洛基还没有理解这确实是个真正的拥抱，索尔就迅速地放开了他，笑意真诚而腼腆，为洛基打开车门的动作隐含着一种可敬的克制与礼貌：“快回家吧，不要淋雨。”

洛基恍惚着被索尔送到主驾上，恍惚着跟索尔道了别，恍惚着发动了车子开出了街区，在某一个红灯前停了良久被后面车主暴躁鸣笛才猛地醒过神来——

他抱了他。无关激情与欲望的，充满爱惜与虔诚的，短暂无比又真实无加的一个拥抱。

这比“他上了他”更令洛基茫然失措——至少他们之间的性爱是在双方绝对自愿的基础上发生的。

他还说——还说……

“我愿意。”

洛基为之而心旌动摇。

以至于开了一路车到家时，他依然滚烫着脸，一心要去浴室用冷水降一降脸上羞人的热度，而忽略了扑面而来的，熟悉的辛香。

他的丈夫高天尊磁性嗓音萦绕在耳畔：“亲爱的，你什么时候喜欢上了水生调？”

“你不是，一直最喜欢玫瑰香吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

晚上九点，索尔拉上了他的背包拉链。自己没有什么东西要带的，索尔想，不过是换洗衣物、剃须刀、充电器、笔记本电脑，再有就是护照和驾照——万一要开车去给洛基买什么东西呢。

手机叮了一声，索尔如同一只被驯养的狐狸满心期待地划开手机：

“我丈夫会送我至阿州机场。近来辛苦你，谢谢。”

索尔没懂，又读一遍，继而眼前发黑地瘫坐在床边。

他不甘心——行李都收拾好了——明明是自己与洛基有约在先——

但，洛基与高天尊，他们之间的约早了十年。无论何时何地，在洛基身上，高天尊拥有比索尔多得多的权利。

——他跟他的王后出游去了，自己是上不得台面的情妇，只能隐于暗处，不得见光……

他的王视他如玩物，想宠幸便宠幸，想冷落就冷落，他却无计可施，只能照单全收。

可，索尔潦倒地挣扎——我是真的爱他……我想陪他去……

直觉告诉他，洛基很有可能因这部电影而封后，索尔无论如何也不甘心在这时离开洛基。索尔自认为他唯一的渴望并不过分：在洛基最辉煌灿烂的回忆里，有最年轻美好的自己——他当然不敢期盼洛基会在家庭、名誉、事业和他之中选择他，索尔已经不是个无理取闹的小孩子了，无论多么渴望，也不能强求。

天平另一端的砝码太重太重，没有人活在童话里，洛基也无法例外——索尔清醒得那样悲哀。

因而他拼尽全力，只不过是为了在洛基人生中留下一丝哪怕微不足道的痕迹——他曾被赤诚热烈地爱过，不求回报，不计付出。

即使洛基从不属于他。

那么，索尔不知从何处生出一股勇气来，不能就这样放弃了！为了洛基，千难万险也值得去面对，他可以学着说谎，可以学着忍耐，可以，学着做一个讨洛基喜欢的情夫。

于是索尔背起包，出发了。

他特意把座位选在了高天尊和洛基的后二排。洛基订了两张头等舱的票——开玩笑，国际巨星不坐专机已是省俭模范，坐经济舱，岂不是让人怀疑财务状况。

距离不远也不近，坐过多次头等舱的高天尊与洛基无心四处打量，像所有乘坐晚班飞机的夫夫一样，他们安静地放好行李、调整座位，继而安顿下来低声交谈两句，不再有什么动作。

索尔自觉像尾随丈夫出门的妻子，自座椅缝隙中紧紧盯着前面的两人有没有什么过分亲密的言行。

高天尊笑着向空中女乘务打招呼，很有风度地要了一条毛毯递给洛基，洛基显然不甚满意，因为高天尊转过头对女乘务员露出了歉意的表情，女乘务员和善地表示理解，很快换了一条草绿的毛毯送上。

洛基自己披上了毛毯，自随身皮包里取出打印的剧本开始翻阅。高天尊见洛基没有其他需求，便也戴上了耳机，大概是在听音乐。洛基一会儿看看剧本，一会儿看看窗外，不知在想什么。

其实洛基有点想知道索尔在做什么，是不是很难过。洛基望着无垠的夜色，微不可察地叹了口气。可谁能提前知道高天尊会临时返回谈工作，又决定顺便送自己去阿州的呢？洛基又还没有胆大妄为到在丈夫身侧联系情夫的地步，在这方面他不是老手，难以抑制地心虚。

洛基一面担心着年轻的Alpha，内心深处却又希望索尔为此饱受折磨。

高天尊是相当体贴的，洛基很知道，十年来他一直如此。如果没有索尔，洛基可以照旧过他平静无波的生活，但在尝试过索尔炽烈的爱欲之后，自己又该如何面对温吞的婚姻？

为了不被发现，索尔也要了一条草绿色毛毯把自己裹得像个中东Omega。他努力偏着身子探出座椅，贪恋地望着洛基深邃而隽秀的侧颜，举起手机悄悄拍了张照片。

很美。索尔含着笑摸了摸手机屏幕，将照片与网络上搜集来的洛基的图片存在一起——索尔手机里存了上百张洛基的图片，主角的配角的，采访的宣传的，模糊的清晰的，静态的动态的应有尽有，但洛基本人肤白胜雪发如乌木，活色生香眼波流转，又比图片美上十倍不止。

航程长达七个小时，洛基没有熬个通宵明天顶着大黑眼圈开拍的打算，他对自己的年龄还是有清醒的认知的。洛基抬手将灯光调暗，又解开了衬衣最上面的两颗纽扣，高空气流造成的微弱颠簸更有助于睡眠，洛基慢慢读着剧本，不一会儿就歪着头睡着了。

高天尊一直留意着洛基，见洛基困极而眠，小心地将洛基的美丽的脑袋扶正，动作轻柔地从洛基手中抽走了剧本放回原处，又为洛基拉高了毛毯避免他着凉，最后在洛基额上吻了一吻。

索尔眼睁睁看着高天尊的唇落在洛基额角，咬牙切齿地忍住将高天尊从座位上揪下来暴打一顿的的冲动——那本该是他的位置！那本该是他该做的事！那本该是……他的洛基……

索尔一点儿也不愿想象高天尊曾与洛基有过怎样更亲密的举止——还需要想象吗？难道他没有见过他们的十三岁的儿子？

但那都是之前的事了，索尔更难以忍受的是这样一种可能性——如果高天尊全程陪同拍摄，洛基将没有借口不跟高天尊住在同一个房间，也没有理由一直拒绝高天尊的请求——直白一点吧，他们会做爱……做爱！被标记的洛基甚至拒绝不了这个！索尔的牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱响，手指抓得毛毯变了形，更可恨的是，没有任何人能以正当理由阻止这一切！包括索尔与洛基自己！

洛基会为此感到冒犯与侮辱吗？——他才不爱高天尊呢！洛基怎么可能会爱一个拈花惹草处处留情半点也不把他放在心上的浪子呢？

那么，他们究竟为什么而结婚？两人之中，是洛基先收获了名望与财富，而高天尊是由“洛基的丈夫”这一身份为人所知，后来他的音乐才引起了广泛关注。

洛基到底为什么要嫁给当年还名不见经传的高天尊？高天尊比洛基大了十几岁，洛基也根本不需要来自他人的经济扶持……

索尔惊恐地想，洛基不会真的爱过高天尊吧？

爱过又如何呢？索尔摇摇头甩掉关于洛基情感状况的猜测，强迫自己理智些。高天尊的时间同样非常宝贵，他最多陪洛基几天，而后他就会去做自己的工作——从未有Omega或Beta进组拍戏同行Alpha跟随在侧的情况，多恩爱也不会有。

这样想着，索尔稍微放了些心。索尔站起身向前看了一眼，洛基大概已经睡熟了，面容平和安然，高天尊也已经睡下，但即使闭上眼睛也还没有摘下耳机。

在情感关系错综复杂的三个人之中，最年轻的索尔却是睡得最差的一个。洛基近在咫尺地安眠着，奉上一个纯洁而又温柔的晚安吻的欲望煎熬得索尔失眠了良久，才心事重重地睡去。

飞机落地时索尔在蒙着头装睡。他早就看到了苏醒的洛基面色苍白地整理头发、起身洗漱，每一个细微的动作都优雅而端庄，生活优渥教养良好，可见一斑。

高天尊与洛基的对话内容一一入耳，毫无意义的问候与琐事。

他们带好行李，步出了头等舱。

索尔掀开毛毯一跃而起，快步跟上两人，保持着不近也不太远的距离，藏在同样涌入航站楼的人群里悄悄窥视着他们。

这一天洛基穿得正式而简约，上身宽松的真丝白衬衣，搭一条黑色阔腿裤，式样很普通，颜色也不出奇——有什么要紧呢，洛基是那种衣衫褴褛蓬头垢面也掩不住美貌气质的人。高天尊则不同，他穿了一件粉色的西装上衣，下身是蓝色的西装裤。那样饱和度高对比又强烈的搭配令索尔觉得眼疼。

他们没有牵手，各自拖着各自的登机箱。洛基的是牛油果绿色，高天尊的是宝蓝色，上面盛开着绚丽的花朵。

走到中转厅时他们停了下来，象征性地贴了贴肩膀，看口型说了类似祝你好运上帝保佑之类的话，客套得……也就是像中年夫夫。高天尊向洛基挥挥手，转身走进了中转厅——索尔猜他是有急事临时返回约市，顺便送洛基来阿州，而后自然是要返回工作地的。

洛基并不留恋地向到达厅走去，边走边低下头查看手机——索尔已经足有十几个小时没联系他了，洛基有些不忿，又有些担忧。

不知来自何处的海洋气息浓得好像飞机闯进了港口又坠进了广袤蔚蓝的海洋。洛基正奇怪阿州机场本不应该如此，下一秒手中的行李箱就被另一只手夺去，腰也被人用力地揽到了臂弯里。

阿州治安已经差劲到了这种地步么！洛基惊得一抬头，却撞进了索尔蔚蓝如海的眸子里。

“你……”洛基有些气短，“你怎么在……”话还没说完，索尔耀武扬威似的亲了亲洛基的额角：“乖孩子。”纵使高天尊一路上对洛基动手动脚，洛基可没主动做出什么亲密举动，索尔为此很是得意。

“你！——你做什么！”洛基又惊又气，可无法在力量上与索尔争个高低，得意忘形的索尔完全无视了洛基的不配合，捏着洛基的下巴吻上了他玫瑰花瓣颜色的唇。

洛基瞪大眼睛，奋力挣开索尔并迅捷无比地甩手抽了他一巴掌。洛基不是女人，也并未手下留情，这一下打得索尔左脸热辣辣地疼起了一片。许多年不曾使用暴力的洛基微喘着，正想自己出手会不会太重了，却没想到索尔挨了一耳光仍不罢休，握着洛基刚刚打了自己的纤细手腕，伸出舌头舔上洛基白到看得见紫色细小静脉的掌根，眼神充满捕食者嗅到血腥的兴奋与疯狂。

洛基被索尔凶恶又性感的眼神盯得身子发软，面上却丝毫不肯认输，报复性地捧着索尔的脸狠狠咬上了他的唇。

索尔一怔，随即露出了一个畅快肆意的笑容。

原来如此。

索尔揽着洛基，抚摸着腰侧肌肉，乖顺地接受着洛基已经无法称之为亲吻的主动。他被洛基毫无章法地撕咬到唇舌流血，却仍然乐在其中——洛基的滋味好得令他欲罢不能。

“你真是疯了，被打了还笑。”洛基存心要给索尔吃个教训，但看着索尔的左脸已经微微肿了起来，同时想到索尔被自己爽约却毫无怨言地搭乘同一班飞机追来阿州，一颗心不由自主地软了，又瞧了一眼索尔的脸，移开了眼神：“疼吧？”

索尔也知道是自己不对，在公共场合不顾洛基的意愿抱了他亲了他，既然尝到了甜头，又怎能不付出代价？索尔牵住了洛基的手，洛基没有配合，却也没拒绝。索尔便笑，把脸凑近洛基：“你亲亲我，我就不疼了。”

“你！”洛基瞪圆了绿眼睛不肯就范，索尔可一点儿也不怕洛基目光中的警告意味——大不了再挨一巴掌罢了——仍然笑眯眯地索吻：“你力气好大，真的痛啊。就亲我一下吧。”

洛基犹豫着盯住索尔被打肿的左脸，虽然不太情愿，但还是凑上去轻轻亲了一口。

索尔终于得逞，笑得又甜又乖像只全心信赖主人的金毛犬，一手拖着洛基的行李箱一手握紧洛基的手：“走啦！”


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

出站前，洛基在休息区略微做了些修饰来使气色好些，而后从包里取出一小瓶绯色香水，在手腕与耳后各喷了几下，举起手给索尔闻：“你闻，好不好闻？”

索尔闻到了玫瑰香，柔美而优雅的，仿佛目睹一朵粉色玫瑰缓缓绽放。

表情已经替索尔做了回答，洛基眯起眼睛来笑，自己也闻了闻，而后把香水放回包里，轻声说：“查尔斯就是这个味道，真好闻。”

若不是早知道查尔斯是个Omega，索尔都要吃飞醋了。那样柔和的容色在洛基脸上可不多见——冰雪美人之称并非浪得虚名，洛基从不在媒体镜头下像其他需要路人好感的明星一般笑得娇憨可人，他永远是骄傲而端严的，连笑也透露着势必艳压群芳的狠劲与被迫例行公事的敷衍。

——他的美，不是任君采撷垂手可得的。

正出神，洛基翻出一枚黑色发圈套在琼枝般的手腕上，抬手架在索尔肩上，拢起索尔半长的金发——索尔惊异于洛基能够如此轻易自然地将距离保持得亲昵又疏离，把姿势控制得纯洁而暧昧。他们那么近，近得索尔看得清自己在洛基绿色瞳仁里的倒影，可又那么远，远得索尔心知肚明只要自己伸了手，下一秒右脸也得挨一巴掌。

洛基故意不去回应索尔对自己目光的追寻，专注地翻飞着手指，在索尔脑后扎起了一个金色的小发揪：“好啦。你们文学系的学生都爱留这种不尴不尬的发型来显示自己与众不同吗？实话说，要不是你长得这个样子，是很难好看的。别动，有碎发——”索尔心想，洛基是在夸他好看吗？这样想着，索尔傻乎乎地笑起来，又是开心又是害羞，刚刚强吻洛基的气势一扫而空。洛基又低下头翻出一枚乌沉沉的小梳子，索尔看不出那是玉质还是石料，只觉得那梳子握在洛基手里浮出温润的光华，想着大概是洛基随身的爱物。洛基用梳子轻轻抿了抿索尔两鬓的碎发，使它们像打了发胶一般一丝不苟。

“可以了。”洛基退后一步，打量着自己给索尔做的新造型，仍然不与索尔对视。

其实他是真的很喜欢索尔温柔清澈的蓝眼睛。

欣赏的神情一闪即逝，洛基从包里取出两枚口罩和一副墨镜，将其中一枚口罩递给索尔，拆开了另一枚：“没来得及给你准备墨镜，要把口罩戴好。做我的助理不得不习惯于被拍，即使并不舒服，但不会真的妨碍到你。一会儿我会跟在你后面，记住，不要回答任何问题，谁拦住你就把他们推开——但别太用力。一号停车场九点钟方向有一辆房车，上去之后我们就可以松口气啦。”索尔点点头，示意自己记住了。洛基低下头戴上了巨大的墨镜又戴上了口罩，遮得连索尔都认不出这是洛基，但散发出来的气质却更像是红透半边天的大明星了。

等等，会有娱记拍洛基的照片吗？索尔按洛基的要求带上口罩才想起来，那可真是太好了，晚一会儿就去网上下载图片。

即使并不是洛基计划内的工作，但守在阿州机场到达厅的娱记也很不少。有一两个眼尖的娱记发现了本不该出现在这里的洛基，怀着喜出望外的心情叫起来：“那是洛基·劳菲森！”后一秒长枪短炮齐刷刷地锁定了目标开始频繁闪光。索尔何曾见过这种阵势，被闪得睁不开眼睛，仍然谨慎地护住洛基，不让豺狼虎豹接近他。

索尔努力地自人群中开出一条路来带洛基快步走出了航站楼，进入停车场之后索尔立即认出了不远处洛基的房车——质感绝佳的极光钻石绿，搭配金色的格栅与轮圈，是一辆漂亮得令人过目不忘的庞然大物。

不等洛基吩咐，车子已经启动开出了停车场。洛基示意索尔坐下，摘掉口罩与墨镜从冰柜里拿出冰块来拿手帕包住做成简易的冰袋，别扭地坐在索尔旁边用冰袋轻轻地按他的左脸：“快敷一敷。别让人控诉我虐待殴打工作人员。”大概是觉得这样的动作太过亲密，洛基又做出一副不容侵犯的样子来警告索尔：“Behave yourself！Never again！”

索尔识相地举双手投降：“Never again. I promise.”

——他有他的顾忌与苦衷，也有他的癖好与脾性。

自己得顺着他才是。

果不其然，在洛基到达片场之前，他的机场街拍已经刷爆全网，点击率和讨论数居高不下。在销声匿迹了两个月之后，洛基凭借几张不露脸的抓拍再一次证明了谁才娱乐新闻的无冕之王。即使洛基作风老派（英国人的通病），很不乐意将自己的私人生活展示在人前：“‘我的生活不是你的色情片’，同样的，我的生活也不是偶像剧、真人秀、免费电影，它仅仅是我的生活，我没有义务将自己的生活展示给任何人看。”

索尔当然排斥其他人侵犯洛基的隐私，但他却很喜欢翻看那些把洛基捧得天上有地下无的评论，满溢赞美的词句比索尔自己得到它们更令他喜悦。索尔看一会儿评论，再看一会儿洛基的照片，自得其乐地认为摄影师水平不错，拍出了洛基的苗条修长、绰约飒爽，免不了又下载了好几张保存。

“给。”洛基窝在后车厢的床上又补了一觉，醒过来觉得渴了，从冰柜里拿出两瓶冰好的巴黎水，坐在索尔身边递一瓶给索尔：“在看什么？”也许是奔波后的困倦，也许是紧肃后的放松，又或是未来一段时间内相依为伴的事实使洛基略微放下了心防，洛基将脑袋靠在索尔肩上，喝了口气泡水润喉咙。索尔接过水滴形状的绿色玻璃瓶，被洛基少有的亲密举动搞得受宠若惊，手中冰凉湿润的触感却告诉他这并不是幻境，顿时飘飘然得差点又犯了忌。

洛基偏过头，尖俏的下巴抵在索尔肩上瞟了一眼索尔的手机：“啊，果然有人注意到你。”

顺着洛基手指的方向，索尔才看见有少数评论说：

“洛基换助理了吗？这个大块头看起来比‘冬兵’更不好搞。”

“我还以为‘冬兵’在跟洛基在搞婚外情呢……他们两个跟连体婴一样。”

“只有我觉得新助理的蓝眼睛很好看吗？出道指日可待！”

“冬兵”？洛基的助理吗？索尔做功课时了解过这个人，面容英俊身材健美，负责洛基拍戏之外的一切事务。他比洛基更喜欢戴口罩，平时无论多热都只露出一双剔透的绿眼睛，却涤尽了情绪总阴沉着脸，网上许多人怀疑洛基是花大价钱买了个AI机器人当助理。洛基才不在乎别人怎么看，对这位被戏称为“冬兵”的助理十分依赖。听洛基的意思，此次休假便是因为助理告了假，要知道洛基出道十年，一部戏接着一部戏，可从没休过假——“冬兵”对洛基的重要性，便可见一斑了。

洛基却忽然按下了索尔的手机不许他再看，因为喝了冰过的气泡水呼出的气息凉凉的撩人：“做好准备没有，替补？除了不用替我拍戏，其他所有的事都由你来负责。司机、导演、化妆师、服装师，他们的联系方式你都要有……”洛基实在不擅打理杂务，用玻璃瓶按了按额角，索性拿出了手机：“这是我助理的联系方式，你可以问他，但是他在照顾宝宝，分不开身，如果回复不及时，你也别催他。”

在照顾宝宝？那么大概休的是陪产假。索尔放下了心，原本他还担心洛基跟他的助理……不可能，如果真有什么，以洛基的性格不可能称那孩子为“宝宝”。

又或者说，洛基对他的情人总是用完就丢、毫不留情？

从没有爱过什么人的索尔为了几句不尽不实的风言风语疑神疑鬼，才明白什么叫关心则乱——一遇上洛基，索尔半分理智判断也不剩了。

他太美，索尔不敢奢求独占他以永远，却止不住地痴心妄想。

洛基到了剧组才显出如鱼得水的样子来，神色活泼得比满腹少年愁的索尔更像个少年。索尔跟着洛基一路长驱直入，闲杂人等纷纷自动退避，直到一位金色短发西装革履的工作人员拦住了他们：“Sir有事情在忙，劳菲森先生……”

洛基摘下墨镜不在意地瞟了他一眼，淡淡地说：“不会有事情比我更重要。”

“洛基，好久不见，你还是自恋得令人叹为观止。”那是一种很难形容的嗓音，浮华而傲慢，透露出掌控全局的自信。索尔想，唇舌锋利得比洛基也不差什么，是个怎样的人呢？

那扇门很快地打开了，个头不高的大眼睛小胡子闪出来。来人四十岁上下，明亮的眼睛是香甜的巧克力色，短发与眼睛同色。根根分明的睫毛长而卷翘，唇边的短髭被精心地修剪过。

非常惹人喜爱的一张脸，每一条皱纹都充满魅力。

索尔泄气地想，这究竟是一群什么人哪，时间对他们来说算得什么？

“史塔克！好久不见——你在哪儿呢？”洛基的碧绿双眼中闪烁着恶作剧的兴奋，仗着寻常Omega难以企及的身高优势仰起下巴左顾右盼佯作寻人。

“撒谎精，自恋鬼，小鹿斑比！”史塔克笑骂着，搂过洛基的细腰，狠狠捏了一把洛基的屁股。洛基并不觉得冒犯，而笑着回敬：“甜食癖，控制狂，矮人国王！”又用墨镜指了指垂手肃立一侧的工作人员：“你的助理还是一样啰嗦。”史塔克撇撇嘴，不肯忍气吞声：“英国佬都一样，你也不遑多让。”

——他是个Alpha，索尔嗅到了饱满而多样的信息素气味，微醺的酒香，醇厚的烟草，果木与皮革交织出令Omega迷醉痴狂的浓郁丰富。即使知道史塔克并无恶意——他看起来是最刻薄又最好心的伙伴，索尔也不由自主被激出未经开发的原始海洋的咸涩与狂躁。洛基离索尔近了些，被迎面打来的大浪拍得晕头转向，暗暗扶了史塔克一把。史塔克并不在意索尔出于本能的冒犯，友好地用手背拍拍索尔强壮的臂膀：“大块头，快去跟着贾维斯安置。”

洛基甩了甩头，抬起眼来：“洗发露、沐浴液、毛巾浴巾床单拖鞋都要重新买，清洁剂、消毒剂也都要——你知不知道买什么牌子？要不要我写给你？”

史塔克戏谑地瞧了洛基一眼：“你们谁是谁助理？熊呢？怎么不见他？”

索尔生怕给洛基丢脸——尤其是意识到史塔克的助理有多么恭谨能干之后——忙不迭带着行李跟贾维斯走了。

自觉被洛基当成孩子关照的索尔很是汗颜——他是个Alpha，年纪比洛基小也好，地位比洛基低也好，不管怎样洛基也不该照顾自己到这个地步——什么时候社会进步成这样？身为Omega的洛基步步主动样样周全，索尔哪能不为他泥足深陷？

索尔想着自己少男心事，依稀听见身后传来一句“史塔克，你好胆气！你请了我来，让我给他作配？”

熟络得令索尔怀疑洛基是不是坐在史塔克大腿上跟他调情——洛基本来就要作配的。

是又怎样？史塔克于洛基总是特别的。

很快地，索尔收到信息，账户上多了一大笔钱。洛基出手大方，一个剧本按一百美元付，也许还计了教学费用，共是八千多美元。

正牌助理那边也很快地通过了好友申请，头像是一只毛茸茸的棕熊。索尔才发送了“您好，我是洛基的替补助理”，“请您多多指教”还没打出来，回过来一大串日常用品的类型与品牌，大概是从备忘录复制过来的，接着又是一串联系方式，又是一堆注意事项，冒号括号感叹号看得索尔眼花缭乱，老老实实地回复“谢谢提醒”。过了一会儿，正牌助理回复：“不客气，有问题随时问我。”

竟然不是个难搞的人吗……索尔背上自己的双肩包，拎下洛基的行李箱跟着史塔克的管家兼助理上了楼，浅蓝眼睛高挑身材的贾维斯推开房门和善地介绍：“这是Sir为劳菲森先生定下的房间。”

索尔侧着身子向内望了望，气派之大档次之高，是配得上洛基的待遇。礼貌起见，即使已经是洛基事实上的情夫，索尔仍不愿过多窥探洛基的私人领地，收回目光问贾维斯：“谢谢史塔克先生，也谢谢贾维斯先生。请问我该住在哪里？可不可以跟劳菲森先生住得近一点方便照顾他？”

英国管家看向索尔的眼神瞬间变了——明知道对方蠢得无药可救却出于好修养透出不知真假却同样伤人的怜悯：“你也住这里。劳菲森先生向来跟助理住一起。”

贾维斯轻飘飘的一句话在索尔听来与一记重拳无异。

贾维斯却不以为意，说：“奥丁森先生，请便。劳菲森先生需要的物资，我可带你去采购。希望我们能在他们交流结束前回到片场。”

索尔站立不定，扶着门框才稳住身体。洛基与他的好助理——以雇佣之名，行苟合之事！

苟合？自己有什么资格评判他们？难道自己跟洛基的关系就纯洁高尚了吗？

管他有多少个情人，索尔咬紧了牙想，不知道全当不存在，反正现在他只有自己一个。


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

“胖熊熊，我不会不要你的，他只是个替补，替补啦！没有你我不知该怎么办……”

“小史蒂薇有没有好好照顾你和宝宝？宝宝多重了？我得尽快杀青去看宝宝，不然宝宝会被带成史蒂薇第二，那可一点也不好玩儿。”洛基自打上了车就在不停地讲电话，听得索尔大为疑惑——洛基的语气中带着切切的关怀，完全不像是在作假，也没有必要为讨好助理而作假。可如果电话另一边是他的情夫（之一），洛基怎么可能会这样和善友好？这一路电话粥听下来，不似情人爱语，倒似闺密私话。

到了房间，洛基放下手包踢掉鞋子絮絮地聊，索尔忙忙碌碌地整理摆放上午才买回来的生活用品，好不容易等洛基来回道别好几轮之后挂掉电话才问：“跟谁打电话，这么开心？宝宝是朋友的孩子吗？”索尔小心地盯着洛基的神色，生怕洛基恼羞成怒，又怕洛基轻描淡写。

洛基当然猜不到索尔在想什么，换了鞋回答：“我的助理，也是我的好朋友，才生了宝宝不久，我给他放了假——他刚刚托我告诉你，他老公，也就是我的财务，忙着照顾他和宝宝，如果忘了帮你付账记得提醒他。”

索尔提着的一口气这才呼出来，默默从情敌列表上划去一个名字。

把按照清单购入的大包小包搬进后备箱，贾维斯一路踩着油门回到了片场，一度令索尔怀疑身旁飙车的司机到底是不是上车前那个风度翩翩的英国管家。

史塔克和洛基的交涉果然尚未结束，谈到中途史塔克亲自择定的主演彼得·帕克也加入了这场谈话。

索尔像个国王的守卫老老实实守着屋子，依稀听见几句“上映日期”、“加快进度”、“多多学习”之类的话。

确是在谈工作。

“发什么呆呀。”洛基换过了睡袍从内间出来，轻轻推了索尔一把，“在外面跑了一天了，快去洗澡啊你。”

索尔二话不说扒掉了短袖T恤和及膝短裤，连内裤也一起丢在地上。赤裸健美的身体令衣着得体到可以在会客室开记者会的洛基看得目瞪口呆，呻吟般地出声：“你对于在人前脱衣服没有任何心理障碍吗……”如果洛基能够留心瞧瞧，就能够注意到近在咫尺的危险，可他只发觉自己失仪，掩饰地白了索尔一眼，撇开头刻薄地评论：“何不去试试拍三级片？史塔克有这方面的……”

“Business”还没发出音来，洛基忽然觉得身子一轻——被索尔一把抱进了浴室。

他想干他。在窥探了洛基合法丈夫的体贴与关怀之后，在见识了洛基工作伙伴的风流与多情之后，在听闻了洛基与朋友的亲密与稳固之后，索尔越发地想要占有洛基。

在浴室暧昧的橘色灯光中，索尔垂着头胡乱地亲吻着洛基，双手摸到洛基腰间扯开了洛基的睡袍脱下丢在衣架上，情色地抚摸洛基细腻的肌肤。洛基实在也累了，索性以一种不主动的态度纵容索尔在自己身上作乱。

做就做吧，没什么不好。

洛基本不长于回应，索尔却将洛基的生疏当做了冷淡，不敢再犯一次航站楼里的错误——倒不是怕挨打，而是怕洛基生他的气。

索尔默默地退开，双眼仍然恋慕地膜拜洛基的胴体——正中的脊珠笔直而分明，两片秀气的肩胛仿佛振翅的蝴蝶，两枚浅浅的腰窝性感过维纳斯的笑靥，肩膀平直，颈子颀长。第一次窥得洛基裸背的索尔失神地想，他所爱的人呐，每一寸身体都完美无瑕。

洛基尚未从索尔暴风骤雨般的热吻中回过神来，索尔居然不再抱他吻他，像个没用的勃起障碍一样只是看着自己——洛基抓着海蓝色水云纹大理石台的边缘，羞耻与愤怒将洛基的理智付之一炬，若不是顾及自己颜面，洛基一准会抄起新买的玻璃牙杯把索尔砸得头破血流。

可他配吗？他也配看见自己的怒火？

洛基暗暗吁了口气，转过身面向着年轻的Alpha，双手撑住大理石台，以一种泰然自若的姿态展示着自己毫无瑕疵的裸体，心平气和地说：“我没有跟人一起沐浴的习惯，既然你不愿意洗，就先出去。”

索尔的大脑开始混乱了——他究竟是怎么做到的？在全副曼妙火辣的胴体一丝不挂地展示在自己面前的时候，安之若素地说出这样有理有据的话？难道他以为自己有多少定力可以支撑着他走出去这个浴室？

索尔的目光如火舌舔吻着洛基的裸体，洛基见此快意地勾了勾唇角——Alpha的眼神好像带有真实的热度，烧得他浑身暖融融的如沐春风。索尔全身的血液都在向下腹冲去，洛基抬起手慢条斯理地梳理他美丽丰沛的黑发，有意无意的看向索尔金棕色耻毛深处的渐渐昂起首来的硕大性器——洛基不合时宜地在心里暗自感叹，年轻真好，只是看着，就可以勃起么？

完全翘起来的性器并没有使索尔感到羞愧，相反，索尔认为面对洛基的身体，美好得像是被上帝精雕细琢过的身体，不硬才是冒犯——或者阳痿。

“你这样，”洛基扫了一眼索尔胯下的雄物，他第一次如此清晰具体地看到了那东西的全貌。粗壮而巨大，洛基不由自主地轻轻颤了颤，自己也说不清究竟是恐惧还是期待——他深知索尔的性器能够带给自己何等无上的欢愉，“是想表演自慰给我看么？”

索尔挠了挠头，听不出洛基是戏弄还是讽刺，但至少不是愤怒与拒绝。索尔自觉走出去也不是，黏上去也不是，于是傻愣愣地挥出一记直球：“你……在诱惑我吗？”

洛基冷笑一声，那样冷厉讥嘲的笑意使他的绿眼睛像女巫所持魔杖上镶嵌的绿宝石一样散发着恶毒而摄人的星光：“我有诱惑到你吗？”洛基不再看索尔，施施然转过身去端详镜子里自己的容貌，仿佛刚刚无事发生：“滚出去。”

索尔当然不肯滚出去，他瞬间做出了反应——扑在洛基双腿之间，掰开洛基饱满圆翘的臀瓣仰起下巴吻上了洛基软嫩怕羞的雌穴。洛基哪里想到索尔上一秒还在不解风情地发问，下一秒竟跪在自己脚下用唇舌侍奉隐秘之处，一声尖叫才出口就被死死闷在了喉咙里。索尔听洛基终于肯出声——哪怕只是拦腰斩断的小声尖叫——更是兴奋无比，卖力地吸吮着洛基穴口的两片小肉唇，双手还毫不客气地揉捏着洛基的白如堆雪的屁股——索尔心想，这一定是苗条纤瘦的洛基身上肉最多的地方了。

洛基的手指用力扒着冰冷的石台——这该死的Alpha，为什么又来这个！洛基仰着头，闭着眼睛，无比清晰地感觉到一条软韧的肌肉抵进了穴口，戳刺着搅动着，时不时还裹住穴口上方的蕊珠轻轻拉扯。两朵又薄又小的花瓣被双唇抿住，她们很快被吮得充血红肿。

洛基微微地发着抖，尽全力收着下体，不许里面含着的淫液流出来——可是没有用，索尔粗野地用手指扒开洛基的蜜穴，舌头企图进得深些更深些去刺探未知领域的甜蜜。对洛基体液的渴望令索尔失去了耐心，用牙齿咬住蕊珠轻轻一拧——

“呜……”洛基浑身力气卸去，垂着头发出了一丝呜咽。大股淫液自穴口涌出，淅淅沥沥地弄湿了索尔的口唇。索尔舔得干干净净，站起身来自背后拥抱住洛基，手指却还插在Omega高潮后湿软的阴道里翻搅：“你很甜，”索尔冲着洛基的腺体呼了口气，“你下面的味道，像加了蜂蜜的橘子水。”

类乎品评的语气令洛基抖了一下，同时在心里发誓他今后再也不碰这种饮料了。

不拒绝就是准许。做到了这个地步，更没理由不做到底。索尔抱着洛基的腰，扶着自己完全勃起的性器以一种不容反抗的态度干进了洛基热情的蜜穴，洛基被索尔顶得站都站不稳，只想窝进索尔怀里享受这一切，却仍不肯丢下面具，咬牙维持着一贯的骄矜。

“多少人爱过你？多少人摸过你？多少人进过你的穴？”索尔想问，却并不敢问，问出来洛基是要再赏他一耳光的。问出来又有什么意义？不过是徒增烦恼。

洛基被撑得有些痛，丝丝地抽着气，却听索尔在耳边蛊惑地说：“睁开眼睛呀，洛基。看看你多美。”

洛基依言睁开雾气朦胧的绿眼睛——纤瘦白皙的身体，被壮硕的臂膀禁锢着。那身体的主人，美目游移双颊微晕，正沉浸在妙不可言的快感之中，而身后的金发男子，贪恋地吻着光洁的额角，仿佛获得了世间最大的享受。

花了好几秒才反应过来那是两人镜像的洛基羞得夹紧了下体。索尔被洛基夹得低声咆哮，伏在洛基肩上粗喘着含住洛基侧颈的肌肤，双臂将洛基用力拥在怀里，两只手却不怀好意，向上的右手掐揉着洛基胸前粉色的乳头，向下的左手探向洛基男性器官底端，捏揉爽到酥麻的蕊珠。

长期禁欲，几次交合也都是浅尝辄止的的洛基受不了这样的刺激，男性器官越翘越高被索尔撸着射在了瓷白水池里，阴道因而一阵阵绞紧，深处的嫩肉淫荡地迎接索尔粗大性器的进犯。索尔喘息得很急促，张口津津有味地舔吻洛基的侧颈与耳垂，像品酒一般品尝着洛基的汗水。索尔想射，却更想取悦洛基——那种错误不能犯第二次。他被洛基紧致的穴道夹得丧失理智，艰难地与自己射精的本能对抗，像一只渴望投食的幼兽一遍又一遍带着支离的尾音呼唤洛基的名字。

Alpha的声音宛如某种昂贵乐器所发出的动人心弦的音色在洛基胸膛中共鸣，使得他再一次确定自己得到了一份纯挚深沉的爱情。

在不失明亮的灯光之下，镜子使索尔得以真正地一览无余。洛基泛着玫瑰色的脸庞，上下微移的喉结，单薄的肩背与被自己手掌掐握的窄腰揉捏的屁股……一一落在索尔眼里。

两个洛基？索尔兴奋得头皮发紧，咬着洛基的肩膀奋力冲刺将洛基逼到高潮，爽得脚趾尖都发麻的洛基大口大口地呼吸着，却在欲罢不能的欢愉之中愈发觉出了痛意。洛基猛然醒悟那是Alpha的本能反应——锁住交配的Omega，而后射满他的子宫。洛基拧着腰挣扎起来，反手用力推打索尔的胸膛，失控地尖叫：“拔出去！”索尔也还不敢在洛基体内成结，恋恋不舍地将性器拔出来在洛基两瓣屁股之间磨磨蹭蹭，最后委委屈屈地射在了洛基大腿上。

洛基头晕目眩，身下静止的水云幻化成荡漾的海浪柔缓地抚过他的每一寸肌肤。精液在肌体上流淌的感觉很不好，洛基细细喘息着，仍然嫌弃地说：“好浓。”高潮后的索尔抱着洛基不肯放手：“再，再做一次，就没那么浓了。”

没能在洛基体内成结令索尔深以为憾，却仍在预料之中。索尔没指望连叫都不肯叫的洛基会允许自己在穴内成结，用脚后跟想都是白日做梦。

控制不住自己的代价，就是只能狼狈地射在体外——这是Omega除背叛与堕胎之外能够施与Alpha最大的羞辱。但，那又怎样呢？洛基已经为他在事实上背叛了高天尊，谁所承受的羞辱更重呢？自己不过是不被允许在体内成结，高天尊呢？

将与洛基做爱视作恩赐的索尔没有产生丝毫屈辱感，还不以为耻反以为荣地缠着洛基一起洗澡，死拖着洛基不许他甩掉自己——洛基当然难以忍受性事带来的粘腻与汗水，半点也不想跟索尔拉锯，于是不得不在索尔厚颜无耻软硬不吃的攻势之下勉强跟索尔一起洗了澡。

——期间还被索尔诱哄求恳着做了人生第一次手活。

Alpha不知何时再次勃起的性器兴致昂扬地蹭着洛基平坦紧实的小腹，索尔抱着洛基的细腰求他：“我不舒服，你帮帮我，硬得好痛，你用手帮帮我，求你——真的好难受……”

洛基看索尔的眼神就像在看怪物——不应期呢？男性不都应该有不应期吗——用手肘抵着索尔的胸膛拒绝他凑近：“谁让你硬了！色狼！活该！”索尔不但不驳还一口答应：“我是，我是，你这么美，我忍不住不硬，看到你就硬，想着你也硬……”

不得不说，使索尔这样威猛魁梧的Alpha着迷到失控还是很有成就感的一件事。即使那露骨的荤话洛基闻所未闻，脸颊烧得抬不起头，终于还是半推半就地被索尔握着手给他弄了出来。

手活与真正的性交毕竟是不一样的。将索尔滚烫的Alpha特征握在手里，洛基心头竟然升起一丝奇异的怜宥。

精液免不了溅上了洛基腰腹，洛基微微皱了皱眉，到底没说什么。索尔把洛基抱在怀里，满足地沉默着，帮洛基洗去身上沾染的精液。

洛基的纤细优美的双臂搭在索尔宽肩上，自暴自弃把身体交给索尔，任他洗。

这是洛基平生之中第二次跟人一起洗澡，洛基迷迷糊糊地想，查尔斯不是这样做的呀……查尔斯的动作轻柔又谨慎，生怕弄湿他的伤口。

他的右侧下腹有过一道伤口，被细心地缝合妥善地照顾之后，十几年过去，连洛基自己也觅不到踪迹了。

可索尔不同，他抚摸着自己身体的双手像是撒旦的火舌，妄图燃烧一切、吞噬一切、毁灭一切。

他没有被喂饱。洛基心里清楚。但洛基懒得管他——饥饿是最好的驯兽手段。

索尔拿才洗过烘干的草绿色长绒棉新浴巾裹住洛基，抱他出了浴室。

洛基又不肯理他了。

在心里盘算着该怎么示弱讨好，索尔无微不至地绕着洛基的大床转来转去给洛基盖被子吹头发。

在索尔面面俱到的照料下，洛基把一张脂粉不施的脸埋在枕头里开始无端地思念查尔斯，查尔斯也同样地爱过他。思念如慈父又如挚友的查尔斯本应该是很正常的事，可洛基早在十几年前就跟艾瑞克吵翻了天，不能再思念艾瑞克，只能加倍地思念查尔斯。

为洛基吹干了头发，索尔识相地收起吹风机打算滚回自己床上去。

半梦的洛基却忽然伸出手抓住了索尔的手臂，喃喃细语：“不准走。”

祈求陪伴的洛基简直像万圣节夜晚要糖吃的小孩子一样可爱。索尔的脸上浮起一个怜爱的笑容，吻了吻洛基的眉心。

他蹑手蹑脚地上了床，自身后拥住他的白玉美人。

他抚摸着洛基缎子一样的黑发，心伤地想，洛基的妩媚与放荡，究竟都献给了谁呢？

洛基在梦中翻了个身，手臂搭在索尔腰侧，梦呓道：“索尔……”索尔低下头，轻轻地亲吻洛基的脸庞与双唇。

他不应该这样痛苦。洛基在梦中还念着他，他没什么可痛苦的。


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

被索尔温柔地唤醒时，洛基下意识的勾了勾唇角——睫毛间洒下的跃动的曦光、澄澈清爽的潮汐芬芳与金发大天使醇厚的声线——一切都美好得如同少年时薄而软的梦境。

但身体的不适却提醒了洛基昨晚经受的暴行，Omega的本能使他想要得到来自Alpha的抚慰，像一头懵懂幼弱的羊羔那样扑在索尔怀里撒个欢儿什么的。

洛基的眉心出现了幽微的曲折，诧异于自己居然也会产生此等自甘堕落的想法。

估计是还没完全清醒过来。洛基无论如何也不肯承认自己对索尔的依恋，他扯紧了睡袍掩住雪白的肌体，一言不发地推开床边的索尔下了床去洗漱。

他不舒服？不高兴？索尔心里开始打鼓，不知道自己哪里得罪了洛基。他以为自己已经足够克制，昨晚只做了一次，更连与情人相拥醒来的机会都放弃了——为了不使洛基尴尬，索尔早早起了床轻手轻脚地准备洛基一天拍摄所需要的物资，连早餐的刀叉都摆好了才来叫洛基起床。

才毕业一个多月、没有任何工作经验的索尔想不出自己做错了什么惹洛基如此冷淡。事实上，自索尔接触洛基以来，他是那样的温和礼貌、周全体贴，像一位真正的英伦绅士，网络上也没有任何他发脾气耍大牌的传言。性情傲慢的史塔克向来盛赞他，面容冷峻的巴恩斯也与他交情匪浅——

还是说在洛基心里，自己与旁人有所不同？

想到这个索尔反而又开心起来了。洛基当然可以冲他甩脸色，一直绷着面具谁都会累啊。

浴室的洛基也很快调整了心情和表情。没办法，任何人长着那样一张明媚精致又英俊疏朗的脸都是无法对镜生气的，这也是洛基多年来控制情绪的重要手段之一。

何况今天上午定妆试戏，下午正式拍摄，洛基要抓紧时间收拾心态，尽快放空。

算他识相。走出浴室嗅到了食物香气的洛基连“面无表情”也维持不住了，谁会面对着丰富的英式早餐紧绷着脸呢——至少在查尔斯身边长大的洛基没有办法。

在一天之中，不会有哪一次餐点像早餐一样能够促使洛基吃下那么多食物。而由于满载的拍摄工作，这是索尔第一次目睹洛基吃下了那么多平日洛基绝不会碰的东西，比如炸薯块煎培根甚至他还吃了一小块奶油蛋糕，这还不包括他吃掉的煎蛋吐司和麦片牛奶。

当然，洛基不必像性感艳星那样刻意保持身材，他原本也不是依靠身材起家的。他只是——爱美。

不住进食的洛基显示出了罕见的，原始又直白的动物性。

这太难得了。

索尔垂下眼睛，心不在焉地戳破了溏心蛋，回忆起洛基在床上的模样——可怜的蛋像一眼小小的泉流出金色的粘稠蛋液。

如果索尔卧室的天花板、承重墙或者其他什么地方被隐秘地安装了摄像头，所录下的有关洛基的全部内容，也无法称之为“色情视频”，最多是“含有情色内容的视频”，唯美得可以拿来做文艺片素材的那种。

在性事上得不到满意回应的索尔非常非常喜欢一心扑在食物上的洛基，他吃得那样专心而享受，薄唇上的乳白色奶渍可爱得令索尔想要倾身过去亲一口。

厨师手艺相当不俗，索尔却无意欣赏面前的珍馐美味。他更在意的是——他正在跟洛基一起，面对面地吃早餐。

仅仅在半个月乃至一个星期之前，他从没想过自己能够与洛基自同一张床上醒来，在同一张桌子上吃一式一样的早餐——类似幸福的情绪冲昏了索尔的头脑，这一瞬间他甚至不介意随手抛掉自己为之深为羞惭的野心。

曾经他以为，自己与洛基的交集只有短短几日，距离也仅止于客套或亲切的几句交流与递接材料时触碰的指尖。

如今他得到的已经太多了。他吻过洛基玫瑰花瓣般的双唇，抚摸过洛基羊脂白玉般的胴体，还进入过……

不能再往下想了。再想，索尔的裤裆无法继续保持一个体面的形状。

“下一顿饭不知道在哪里，替补，我想你该知道今天你要做什么？”洛基用餐完毕，两指夹起桌上的餐巾抿了抿唇（索尔很遗憾没机会尝到那一小渍牛奶），抬手把头发束起来扎好，几缕乌如鸦羽的蓬松鬈发俏皮地落在耳边与颈侧，愈发显得肤光胜雪。

他总是有那么多美法。索尔徒劳地掩饰着自己过于热情的目光，低下头努力将注意力从洛基的美貌上转移，哪怕转移到眼前失去了诱人色泽的蛋上呢——

深夜的羞与嗔宛如香气馥郁的玫瑰，而晨起的净与纯却尤似不胜凉风的栀子。

脑海中倏地冒出诸多花样百出的赞美与膜拜使索尔的年轻有力的心脏漏跳了好几拍，才喝了一口还没咽下的牛奶害得他剧烈地呛咳起来，连忙尴尬地抓起餐巾捂住下半张脸。洛基担心索尔被食物呛进气管，忙站起身来急切地问：“没有呛到什么东西吧？”索尔完全不乐意在洛基面前毁掉一块地毯与心中的完美清晨，赶紧摆摆手又灌了几大口牛奶平复下来。洛基舒了口气，捡起桌上多余的餐巾，弯下腰用边角细细地拭去索尔唇边的奶渍，抬起索尔冒出了胡茬的下巴，问：“答不好我会吃了你吗？我倒不知道我有这么吓人？”

啧。危机解除之后，洛基看向索尔的双眼绿得愈发幽深了。毛发旺盛的Alpha连金棕色的睫毛都又密又长，眼圈微红得好像被欺负了一样。下颌线锋利又不失秀美，唇线分明而生动。不像薄唇的自己，他的唇含着肉欲的性感，又跟个小男孩似的泛着稚嫩的微红。

他第一次发现这个Alpha——是很有些漂亮的。

洛基眯了眯眼睛，直起身子若无其事地将餐巾丢在桌上。

索尔被这突如其来的失态搞得无地自容，哪里还敢开玩笑，一板一眼地答：“带好调料、酱汁与必要的烹饪用具，止痛药，毛毯，雨伞与外衣，在你不需要我的时候去买新鲜的水果和蔬菜以及鸡胸肉和牛奶，保证在能够吃东西时让你五分钟内吃到一餐……”

“原来需要带那么多东西吗？看来我得给吧唧涨薪水。”洛基叉着细腰笑了一声，“别紧张，我不会拿吧唧的标准来要求你。止痛药不能缺，其他方面……只要能吃到东西，我不会冲你发脾气——吃不到别的，就吃了你。”

这可不是开玩笑啊，小漂亮。洛基坦坦荡荡地打量着他的猎物，想，总有一天，他要狠狠地，毫不留情地实践他。

依旧相当纯情的索尔没料到洛基竟以一种居高临下的姿态小小调戏了自己一把，脸颊迅速浮上了两朵可爱的红晕。

洛基见了，轻轻勾起唇角，又刻意后退了一步拉开距离，淡淡地问：“吃好了没？牛奶喝完，准备出发。”

史塔克是个与洛基一拍即合的急性子，押了大注赌洛基一定会接，命令服装组戏服全按洛基的尺寸定做，只等洛基大驾光临。即使洛基进组是晚了些，但经过昨日上午的长谈，他们一致认为如果赶一赶进度，这片子应该来得及在圣诞节档期上映。

赶进度？怎么赶进度？索尔心里惴惴的，偷瞄一眼洛基却见他神情干净，眼眸空寂地倚在座椅上看窗外飞速掠过的风景，像一个十足仿真的人偶。

他的灵魂谦逊而熟练地一瓣一瓣合拢在心中，留下肉体友好地预备着迎接另一个新伙伴。

“不用先穿上戏服吗？”洛基才放下随身的手包，见史塔克团队的化妆师娜塔莎出现在了门口，起身大步流星地走到身材火辣装束保守的红发美人身前拥抱了她并吻了吻她的脸颊：“好久不见，娜特。”

娜塔莎笑着拍了拍洛基的脊背：“妆还是要试的。史塔克非常挑剔。”

“赶进度还试妆？娜特可从没失手过……”洛基话音未落，忽然发觉化妆间里索尔的信息素浓度又往上飙了不少，一时间又咸又涩的海水险些令洛基呛了一口空气。

洛基柔和的眉梢唇角还蕴着礼貌笑意，眼神便骤然冰冷了下来。

娜塔莎完全不知道发生了什么，只觉得身前微冷，继而看见魁梧强壮的金发Alpha“嗵”地摔在地上一声不吭地缩成了一团——洛基大概是快狠准地攻击了他的要害。

洛基将不知该作何反应的娜塔莎挡在身后，无声地凝视地上捂着下腹、痛得浑身发抖的索尔。

他是头种马吗？只要看见漂亮人类，哪怕还不知道她的第二性别，竟然就火急火燎地释放信息素——哪怕是在自己面前都胆大妄为到如此地步，那么在自己看不到的地方，又该怎样了？

洛基攥紧了双手，用尽所有的骄傲与自尊阻止自己做出任何有可能因一时冲动而进局子或者上热搜的行为。

他不会真以为跟自己有过几次肉体交流，他洛基就会容他胡来滥交了吧！

可笑！他姓奥丁森，不姓飞叶子，交欢再爽哪有磕药爽？

——洛基不嗑药，但这不意味着他不理解磕药很爽这个概念。高天尊是要嗑的，美其名曰音乐需要灵感，而洛基对此嗤之以鼻。洛基无法容忍高天尊嗑嗨了的狐朋狗友们在自己家中吞云吐雾，屡次被洛基不留情面地赶出家门后高天尊再也不敢回家聚众磕药了，洛基的居所自此干净得连缉毒犬都嗅不出猫腻。

后来洛基坏笑着揶揄高天尊，尝了那么多“带劲儿”的，夜夜换不同的Omega还有趣味么？当时高天尊罕见地脸一红，期期艾艾地说不出个所以然。

与高天尊不同，洛基很宝贝他的脑子，烟酒都也不怎么碰，药物更是一丁点儿也不肯沾的——任何有损洛基引以为傲的判断力与感知力的事物，都会被他从生活中坚决排除掉。

这次也不会有什么不同。

总有一天。洛基感到无比羞辱，一口白牙咬得格格作响，他会像榨干了汁液的水果一般令自己失去兴趣，灿烂变成刺眼，真诚变成幼稚，单纯变成愚蠢，他那蓝宝石一样的双眼也会变成廉价而常见的玻璃珠子。

妒与怒如同神话中巨蛇的毒液烧灼着洛基的心房腐蚀掉洛基的理智，他绝不能忍受这个，哪怕是仅仅上过几次床的炮友，也得对自己死心塌地忠贞不渝！洛基绝不容忍三心二意，尤其是明目张胆到如此的三心二意！

洛基认为自己有必要在正式开拍之前解决好这件事，或者，解决掉索尔。

“娜特，麻烦你等一分钟，我跟这位先生有话要谈。”

娜塔莎瞧了瞧明明比洛基高而壮的Alpha不躲不闪地被一击倒地还竭力忍痛，完全不想在这种剪不断理还乱的诡异气氛中多待半秒，闻言立刻拎包走人：“我再去找史塔克谈谈妆容。”临走还不忘贴心地关上了门。

索尔痛得差点休克，倒在地板上一动不动地缓了许久，继而以他能达到的最快速度爬了起来。虽然脸色发白满头冷汗，索尔仍然老老实实而后悔不迭地在心里谴责自己的幼稚冲动。

又细细地想，究竟哪里惹了洛基暴怒如斯？

洛基粗鲁地拖出妆凳坐在上面，佯作对镜整理仪容，却用眼角余光望着身后手足无措的索尔：“我为我粗鲁的行为道歉。”声线毫无波动，听不出什么情绪起伏。

“没关系。”索尔赶紧接上，又在心里骂自己——没关系吗？洛基动作再重点自己就该去见上帝了。

“但，你现在被解雇了，奥丁森先生。”洛基自负地跷起脚，好像完全不在意在拍摄之初就失去助理是多么麻烦的一件事。

索尔闻言心脏猛地一跳，踏上前问：“为什么？我做错了什么？”

“因为——”洛基倾着腰肢，用食指撑着额角垂下眼帘，漫不经心得仿佛在做类似今天不吃晚饭了的决定，“我绝不允许我身边的工作人员对我的工作伙伴施以任何形式的性骚扰。”

“我没有！我为什么要性骚扰一个Alpha？”索尔绝口否认。出于对自己暗恋对象的在意，许久之前索尔花了好些时间扒过与洛基合作过的影视从业者们的资料，而同样身为业界标杆的娜塔莎从未掩饰过自己的第二性别。

“你知道娜塔莎是个Alpha还释放信息素？”这是洛基意料之外的，他放下了脚，不解地望向镜子里的索尔。

索尔的表情像是咬了一口柠檬，这样的小心思是为社会对Alpha的期待所不容的。可向来不会说谎的他最终觉得还是说实话比较好：“是我没有控制好自己……”洛基瞧着索尔不好意思地挠了挠头，等待着下文，“只是……你身边的Alpha也太多了……”

妆镜里，灯下美艳到梦幻的一张脸蹭地布满了火烧云。

“那，那也是你太失礼了！”又羞又急的洛基忽然想起昨天索尔第一次见到史塔克时也是这样不当心，更乱了阵脚：“他们都是我的工作伙伴！你是要把我的脸丢光才算完吗！”

索尔看着镜子中情绪激动的洛基，困惑却驯顺地垂下头：“我保证，绝没有下一次了。”他是洛基的人，于公于私都是。

洛基的胸口微微起伏着，他不知该如何补偿索尔所蒙受的误解和他惨遭横祸的小兄弟。奇怪。洛基想，世界上有那么多被误解的人，为什么他偏偏舍不得委屈了索尔？

不及细想——娜塔莎马上就要回来了。洛基心虚地抬了抬下巴：“你要亲亲我吗？”

涉世未深的索尔看不出洛基掩藏的心虚，落在他眼里是令他怦然心动的傲慢。

他弯腰吻上洛基未上妆的，柔软的薄唇。

“一点利息。”洛基在索尔沉迷于此之前推开了他，低下头看着自己修剪整齐的指甲。被打断的索尔失望地呜了一声，洛基听得可爱又有趣，带着点笑意抬头瞧他一眼：“晚上付清——去做你该做的事吧。”

洗过澡之后，索尔赤裸着上半身，下半身围着浴巾端正地坐在床边，竖起耳朵捕捉着洛基房间传来的任何可能的声音。他们也做过好几次了，但时至今日索尔仍然像等待国王临幸的情妇般忐忑又兴奋。

“想什么呢？”一双雪白的脚踏进了索尔的视线。索尔想要抬头，视线却被洛基纤细的脚踝与修长的小腿吸引住，那令他无端地想起林中饮溪的牝鹿。

索尔完全看傻了。至少三秒过后，像接飞盘的金毛大狗一般从床上——几乎是触电般弹跳了起来。

洛基偏着头，用毛巾揉着半湿不干的头发，浴巾欲盖弥彰地裹着胸部以下大腿以上的身体，浓密睫毛下碧绿的瞳仁在索尔脸上轮了一轮，眼神又飘了开去，勾得索尔一颗心都要从腔子里跳出来了。

索尔听见洛基轻声说：“你自己来拿。”


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15 

在情绪控制与表情管理一道，洛基的确无人能敌。娜塔莎用两指托起洛基的下巴，为他上最后一层眼妆。

以洛基的皮肤状态，即使素颜出镜也未必会输给比他年少十几岁的女主角，但角色设定需要，娜塔莎不得不在洛基肌肤上铺开并不适合他肤色的暗沉粉底，在他高挺笔直的鼻子两侧点上褐色的斑点，在他光滑紧绷的眼角画出足以乱真的细纹。

黑眼圈不用遮了。娜塔莎思考了一下，四十余岁的女Beta，睡不好也是常事。想到这里，娜塔莎瞟了一眼镜子边缘沉默良久的金发大块头，洛基叫他索尔，是洛基的替补助理。

娜塔莎本无意探究洛基的隐私，但他们之间的暧昧氛围令她好奇。

今早洛基来得稍晚了几分钟，匆匆步进化妆间时不小心踉跄了一下，身侧的索尔连忙扶住了他的手臂，却立刻被脸色不佳的洛基拍开了手。

很清脆的一声，娜塔莎抬起头觑一眼洛基眼下的乌青：“没睡好？”洛基极快地，狠狠瞪了一眼垂头丧气连耳朵也耷拉下来的大狗狗，又瞬间将神色整理得如同一张待她落笔的白纸：“没关系，安妮也没睡好吧。”

安置好食材没什么事要做的索尔又往墙角挪了挪，尽力不使洛基看见自己。

他也没料到自己会搞砸——索尔真是恨死自己不堪一击的自制力了。

蓬松的头发、赤裸的双足与毛茸茸的绿色浴巾使洛基满溢着平日难得一见的，野性而丰茂的魅力，索尔眼睛也看直了，哪里还按捺得住，咆哮着将洛基扑倒在地毯上。

洛基有些意外，却仍轻笑着，纵容似的摸了摸索尔金色的额发，由着他胡闹撒欢。

结果索尔摁着洛基结结实实做了两次。

洛基从没经历过这样野蛮的侵犯，腰都快给索尔撞断了，所以才会连走路也磕绊。

索尔咬着拳头懊悔自己的失控，再看向镜中的洛基时却恍惚着不认得那是谁——洛基换了装，也化了妆，他不再是神情动作都优雅完美又不落俗套的洛基了。

当他在外貌上换了个形象，同时也彻底变了个人。

眼神失焦，面容落寂，身体充满了不稳定感，总要依靠着什么站立，由此也就产生了一种无法保护自己的脆弱无助。一会儿摸头发一会儿绞手指，而那些上不得台面的小动作又是被刻意压制过的。“她”固然美，却易碎，蒲公英一样无所依从的美丽，可那美也是到了荼蘼的，初秋的花朵了。

——与丈夫长年的感情不合使她蒙上忧郁的阴影，并过早地衰老了，但她的灵魂仍然努力地想要抓住青春的尾巴，随时准备着再疯狂一次。

洛基与她相比是太年轻了，相反地，洛基看上去比他的实际年龄小得多，甚至很有一种少年老成的感觉，因此罗曼诺夫小姐不得不把洛基化得老些。

看着洛基皮肤变得暗沉头发变得毛燥连鼻翼两侧的斑点都毫发毕现，索尔只觉得陌生。

那不是洛基，索尔颇自傲地想。再过十年二十年洛基也不会是那个样子。洛基也许会老，却不会变得粗糙、黯淡，听从命运的摆布。

……洛基会老。这个想法吓到了索尔，仿佛预见玫瑰枯萎或王朝覆灭。

一天的外景拍摄使洛基腰部的酸痛雪上加霜，又不得不始终保持优雅的姿态。因而即使拍摄间隙索尔殷勤过头地围着洛基团团转，小心翼翼地讨好他，他也没给索尔半分好脸色。

数次尝试宣告失败之后，索尔也不敢再打扰洛基，愁眉苦脸地望向远处。有不少艺术学院的女生向这边好奇地张望，身材热辣，青春无敌，一如索尔曾经的同学校友们。

上学时，索尔一向是很受众多Beta与Omega欢迎的——那是自然的，索尔高大强壮又英俊友善，而最吸引人的是，他从不流露出任何想要与旁人交往恋爱的意思。

由此引发了前仆后继的热烈追求与随时恭候的性爱邀约。

而在爱上洛基之后，落差之大简直令索尔失重。他对洛基的迷恋放在任何一个过去的床伴身上，那人都要受宠若惊感激涕零的了，但洛基偏不，洛基视若无睹。

经过了最初的窃窃私语，开始有女孩跃跃欲试地向索尔抛媚眼送飞吻。索尔沉浸于爱情困局之中无法自拔，哪里有心思理会，正要回去洛基身边，竟听见洛基低而冷的嗓音在耳边响起：“这才对了。有力气干什么不好，何不找与你一般大的小朋友使劲儿去。”洛基意有所指地瞟一眼廊外，又睨一眼索尔，裙摆决绝地旋起，走回琴房拍下一场。

七月的艳阳如火灿烈，索尔却只因一句话，仿佛被寒刃刺中心脏。

索尔下意识地握紧了拳头想跟什么人打一架来出气，但，什么人呢？他不过是愤怒于自己的无能为力。

他并不是生洛基的气。平心而论，洛基对他不坏——也犯不上对他坏。他不过是最无足轻重的人罢了。

——他无法使洛基爱上他。索尔不知道该做些什么来激发出洛基的哪怕一点点爱，甚至索尔自己也看不出洛基有什么必要来施舍这一点点爱。

难道不可笑吗？索尔望着洛基为人群簇拥的背影，木然地想，他一早就知道洛基不爱他，可为什么过了那么久，他还在为此而痛苦？

婚外情里是不会有爱情的——如果洛基不爱他的家庭，不爱他的丈夫，对他的孩子也谈不上多少爱……只爱自己的洛基，又怎么会爱婚外情人索尔呢——所有的，只是说不出口的肉欲，见不得光的享乐，贪婪、自私、冷漠、无耻……唯独没有爱。

他陷入了一段注定没有回应、没有承诺更没有结局的恋情。索尔不是被蒙骗的无知少女，他向来都清醒地明白这一切，他犹豫过也挣扎过可他就是无法抗拒洛基的诱惑。

只是，索尔没想到自己对洛基而言竟是如此的不重要，几乎到了可以随手抛弃的地步。

而最为苦闷的是，索尔悲哀地发现，他根本做不到因此而收回对洛基的爱。

自尊告诉他应当悬崖勒马，心灵却驱使他一意孤行。

洛基没有做错什么。索尔背起双肩包（那里面满满当当地装着洛基需要的东西),快步跟上人群，在心里对自己说，我爱他，本就不希求什么回报。索尔想到这里，自嘲地笑了笑。何况，我已经得到了相当丰厚的回报。

洛基选中他，不过因为他廉价的青春，因为他蓬勃的肉体，因为心血来潮的放纵与无处安放的欲望，难道索尔会不知道么？

可。一个念头从心底钻出，索尔无意识地停下了脚步，洛基真的享受他们之间的性么？如果那就是洛基勾住自己的唯一目的……

索尔手心里全是汗，他极度紧张地思考着洛基的行为动机——洛基，这个美艳绝伦又雄心万丈的Omega巨星，究竟为什么要跟“自己”上床？自己再平凡不过了，洛基绝不会找不到更温柔体贴更热情洋溢更英俊潇洒的Alpha，甚至自己的床上功夫也并不十分出色，洛基不止一次或婉转或直白地申斥他只有蛮力全无技巧，今天洛基的坏心情，不也因此而起么——可他为什么还在坚持不懈地跟自己上床？

呼吸渐渐变得浊重，索尔的耳朵都热辣辣地烧起来，他的脑海中产生了一个极为大胆的猜想——洛基会不会是挺喜欢自己的？甚至于，他会不会，是有一点点爱自己的？

哪怕只有一点点？

只有猜想当然是不够的，索尔努力地搜寻着记忆试图翻找出支撑这个猜想的证据。洛基，他——没有必要以这种方式笼络自己，自己早已是他不二之臣。哪怕洛基什么都不给，不给钱，不给他好脸色，也不跟他上床，自己也会毫无怨言地迷恋他追随他照顾他——洛基明明知道的！

洛基，他是，喜欢自己的吧？所以才会为空穴来风的“性骚扰”而暴怒不已，所以才会因头脑发热的挑逗而冷嘲热讽，所以才会……

即使索尔从不是个自高自大的人，此时脸上也忍不住浮上了笑容——心中深爱的人也在悄悄地喜欢自己，没有比这更美好的事了！他开始无法自控地天马行空，想象将来的某一天，也许他们可以像真正的情侣，虽然洛基还是会对他发脾气使性子，还是会一年到头辗转于剧组之间拍戏，但洛基的心是属于自己的，他同样会撒娇，会示弱，每天的晚安吻不再是不可及的奢望……

索尔第一次发现原来自己对幸福的标准竟是这样低，低到连婚姻和孩子也不再考虑。索尔看不到任何洛基会离婚的希望，也不希求洛基会为自己陷入财产与抚养权的争夺战。而至于孩子，索尔想，如果他真的能够得到洛基的心，才不会在乎有没有孩子。

洛基会是他唯一的宝贝。

剧组里人人忙得脚不沾地，无人关注到索尔这个替补助理，于是索尔放心而自得其乐地春心荡漾，躲在一个能看到洛基的角落里，视线炽热不肯移开半分。

洛基的戏是很值得看的。“她”看似专心致志地拨弄琴键，讲解的嗓音温柔低沉。唇角含着薄笑，眉梢蕴藏风情，不露骨更不下作，可连被午后阳光染成金色的，散落在颈侧的碎发都无比勾人。

年轻的男主角踏进“她”密密织成的情网中，并不自知，也难以自拔。

彼得接不住戏，连台词也说得磕磕绊绊。完美主义者史塔克难以忍受低级失误，皱着眉喊CUT，厉声呵斥：“背不熟台词做什么男主角？”彼得被骂得眼圈都红了，场外却传来女人妖妖调调的嗓音：“哪个小年轻跟洛基对戏不结巴？”抬头看时，是绿裙金发的性感美女越众而出，一把细腰扭成水蛇，搭着史塔克的肩头眉眼传情：“出彩不出彩，还不是仰仗大导演调教吗？”

一番话安慰了彼得，捧了洛基，又拍了史塔克马屁，片场的气氛顿时缓和了不少。洛基向彼得眨眨绿眼，侧头轻声说：“教不好都是他的错，你理他呢。”揽一揽小年轻彼得的肩膀，洛基勾着唇角骂过去：“阿莫拉！你还敢来见我！”

史塔克捏一捏阿莫拉柔滑的手，笑道：“杀青之后，一起放松一下。”阿莫拉挽上洛基的小臂，含羞带怨地冲史塔克抛媚眼：“什么时候轻松过？”

与洛基不同，阿莫拉热爱与不同男性走入一场又一场情爱游戏。她是典型的西方美女，丰沛的金发、娇美的脸庞与丰满的身材令许多下半身动物垂涎三尺。

“饭你也不缺，包你又不爱，得罪了无欲无求的人真伤脑筋。”阿莫拉用手指绕着头发，魅惑的红唇开合着，好像准备着迎接一个亲吻。洛基半倚着窗，有意无意地看向窗外正望过来的索尔，转头笑道：“也不尽然，如果你能送我宇宙魔方，再放我十次鸽子也不要紧。”阿莫拉佯作认真地思索了一会儿，抬起头来半开玩笑半认真地问：“评委都是哪些人？”

“谁要你送！”洛基怎肯宇宙魔方沾染丝毫阴影，转了转眼珠，在阿莫拉耳边轻声说：“阿莫拉，那个小伙子，瞧见没？你去钓他试试，看他上钩不上？”

“哇哦，他好壮！”阿莫拉看到了索尔，猎艳般的，眼睛兴奋得闪闪发亮，“他的手臂几乎跟你的腰一样粗！他的胸跟我差不多大诶！手感一定很好……你看他的裤裆！我保证他有这么长这么粗！”阿莫拉比划着索尔的尺寸，洛基低头瞟了一眼阿莫拉的手势，心想，不，你低估他了。却含着点促狭的笑意，推阿莫拉一把，说：“喜欢还不快去。”

阿莫拉雄赳赳气昂昂地拉下了一侧肩带露出象牙色的香肩，又把乳沟挤得更深了些，目标明确地冲着索尔扭腰摆臀风情万种地走了过去。

隔了一层玻璃，又隔一条走廊，洛基听不见阿莫拉是如何勾搭索尔的，他只看到索尔全不理会阿莫拉搔首弄姿，礼貌又疏离地敷衍着，眼睛扫也不扫阿莫拉裸露的肌肤，视线只缠在琴房中自己的身上。

索尔满脑子想的都是别再NG早点收工好给洛基做点什么东西吃。

他的坚定与自持令洛基十分满足而骄傲。

“他肯定硬不起来！”出师不利的阿莫拉暴跳如雷，她从没受过这样的轻视与冷待：“不过是样子过得去，没什么用的！”

“不，你错了。”洛基气定神闲地跟阿莫拉咬耳朵，“他很硬。”想了想添一句：“还很久。”

阿莫拉一愣，旋即明白过来：“你跟他？”洛基含蓄地点点头，笑容掩不住得意。阿莫拉踮起脚，越过窗户迅速地瞄了一眼索尔的裆部，窃窃地：“洛基，你对三人行有没有兴趣？很好玩的……”

“你休想！”洛基瞬间翻脸，“他对你没兴趣！”

“有趣。”阿莫拉从没见过洛基一般审视着他，“我不敢相信你会如此愚蠢？”

洛基被阿莫拉盯得心里发虚，掩饰地偏开头摸了摸他棕色的假发，小声说：“我看不出愚蠢在哪里。”

“你会身败名裂！”阿莫拉断言，“当一个Alpha爱你，你就面临着致命的危险，而当你也爱他——你完蛋了！双倍的致命危险！洛基，你不会以为一个Alpha愿意长期与其他Alpha共享一个Omega？他绝不会肯！何况Alpha全都是一个德行，你不把他当玩意儿，他就把你当玩意儿！”

“而你，演技拙劣到如此地步，如果不是史塔克一手遮天，你们早就被曝光了！”阿莫拉屈起手指用力地敲洛基的额头，“十年了，洛基，十年了！一辈子有几个十年？这十年你受过几次伤住过几次院，就因为他？你随手把你的职业生涯葬送了？”

阿莫拉把肩带扯上来，神情严肃而僵硬，做惯了媚态的面部肌肉很不习惯于正经，“你好好想想该如何处理这段婚外情，洛基，你不能靠激情活着，你今年三十一岁，不是十三岁！这太蠢了！”

怎么处理？洛基出神地想。

迟早会分开吧。难道索尔是个傻子，真会咬住自己不放吗？

而洛基，洛基不想离婚，不想失去一个省心的丈夫与一段也许不美满却很轻松的婚姻。

享受爱情，拥有稳定，还不必考虑责任与未来——这才是婚外情真正迷人的地方吧。

“小伙子。”想出了办法的洛基逃离了史塔克讲戏课堂，像个恋爱中的幸运儿一般提着裙摆（避免绊倒）冲到索尔面前，“我确信‘目不转睛地盯着雇主’不在你的职责范围之内。”

索尔低头看着洛基的纤细锁骨，喉结微微动了动：“那不是职责，是本能。”

洛基轻轻笑了一声。他是懂爱情的。查尔斯教过他。查尔斯说，爱是对一个人不求回报的好。

查尔斯眨了眨他清澈的湛蓝眼睛，笑着说：“如果所求回报合理，并且你也乐意给予，那也很好。做人总不能太严苛。”

索尔忽然说：“我不喜欢你的朋友，洛基。她性骚扰我，她用手指蹭我的手心，还用胸挨我的手臂。”

洛基听得笑了出声，索尔觉得他的感受被忽略了，粗声说：“笑什么？”洛基笑着抱住了索尔的手臂，小指蹭蹭索尔的手心，绿眼睛里流露出难得的诚恳：“我也想性骚扰你。”索尔不安地看了看周围，同时想要挣开洛基：“到处都是人，看见了对你不好。”

洛基一怔，旋即笑起来：“没有人能从史塔克的剧组里挖到八卦，史塔克是这里的王，他不会容忍任何喧宾夺主的小道消息。”索尔这才安静下来，任洛基抱着手臂，蓝眼睛里浮上既害羞又愉悦的光彩。

等自己厌倦了，就甩掉他。洛基一分钟前是这么想的。可一分钟后的现在，洛基禁不住抚心自问，自己会厌倦他吗？

他不知道。如果自己厌倦了他——他的青春又快活的蓝眼睛会不会像烧断了保险丝的灯芯一样骤然熄灭呢？

洛基不知道该如何应对那种场面。

静静地嗅着索尔清爽信息素的洛基想，至少现在并不厌倦他，相反，还相当喜欢他。


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

阿莫拉来过之后，一直以来饱受洛基忽冷忽热折磨的索尔受宠若惊地发觉，洛基对自己的态度肉眼可见地变好了,甚至索尔都不知道自己做对了什么。

洛基只是忽然想通了：渴望爱并不比渴望性更羞耻。他喜欢索尔，没理由亏待他，更没理由亏待自己——在这场不见硝烟的战役中，他的确需要索尔的爱与包容来抚平自己的焦虑不安。

拍摄一场紧压着一场，年轻的男女主角尚可，洛基却哪里肯放过等了十年的天赐良机，对戏的要求比史塔克还更苛刻，天天加时要求重拍，半夜下了戏仍要索尔教他学发音，做梦都念着法语。

如此一来，索尔的神经都要绷断了，他多么希望自己能够为洛基提供尽可能多的安适与放松，希望自己能够像一块不可或缺的拼图牢牢嵌进洛基的记忆中。也许他们最终不得不分开，索尔却梦想着几十年后，洛基还能够记起他索尔·奥丁森曾经在他最意气风发的年华里陪伴过他，深爱着他。

索尔摇摇头，将这样颓丧的思绪驱赶出自己的脑海。

时间已近午夜，如果一切顺利，应该可以在明天到来之前回到住处。索尔又遥遥望了一眼倚在琴边的、充满了法式浪漫风情的洛基——在片场的洛基尽职尽责得像一朵永生花，连续拍摄十几个小时也能够保持刚被摘下似的娇艳水灵。索尔收回了目光，回到车里收拾掉剩余的食材，打扫卫生，为明天做好准备。

耳畔响起了隆隆的雷声，索尔取出了洛基的风衣搭在臂弯。不多穿点怕洛基着凉，何况洛基累得半路上都会睡着，昨晚还是索尔把他抱上楼的。

夜风吹拂着洛基的黑发扫过索尔的脸颊，痒得索尔心底漾起密密麻麻的细碎涟漪。洛基垂下的雪白手腕一步一晃，每一下都荡在索尔心上，令他忍不住吻了又吻。

等索尔抱着洛基的风衣回到片场时，却不见了他的踪影。索尔四处张望了一会儿，仍没找到洛基，才找到贾维斯问道：“请问有看到洛基吗？刚刚还看到他……”贾维斯诧异地回答：“劳菲森先生身体不适，十五分钟前跟Sir请了假回去休息了，没跟你一起？”

索尔心急起来，念起洛基一身伤病，是否忽然复发了某种难以言说的不适？但洛基可从不是因为身体就影响工作的人……这样想着，索尔不顾大雨淋漓而下，一路风驰电掣地回到住处，刷开门祈祷着洛基可千万要在房间里——

房间里却是没有开灯，什么也瞧不见。索尔不明所以，也不敢妄动，蹑手蹑脚地向那幽微泣音的来处凑过去，一边在心里犹疑：那不是洛基吧？说不定是洛基路上捡了只被淋成落汤鸡的小猫回来？

也许是悄无声息靠近的黑影太过惊悚，房间内爆发出了一声恐怖的尖叫。索尔吓得一抖，仍然从极度失真的声音中确定是洛基缩在床头柜与墙壁形成的狭小的空间中。

索尔扑过去想要把洛基抱出来，却被洛基又踢又打：“滚！别碰我！滚开！你敢碰我一下，我就杀了你！我发誓！我要拧断你恶心的脖子！”

索尔的脑袋嗡了一下，随即明白过来，洛基并非针对自己，是什么刺激到了洛基使他失态至此。他遭受过什么虐待？经历过什么不堪？在他未被兰谢尔收养之前的那十几年里，发生过什么？

不论如何，索尔决心要把洛基拖出来，自他心底黑暗的泥潭中。

他自信那不是什么难事。

黑暗中，洛基的剪影如同一头领地受了侵犯的黑豹。索尔并不怕这头疯狂的豹子，迎着洛基毫不留情的攻击攥住了洛基双手手腕，受制于人的洛基又惊又怕，拼命挣动着双手，抬脚踹在索尔肋下。皮鞋的硬底硌得索尔抽了口凉气，忍着疼将洛基的手按在自己颈上，将自己本就不重的信息素老实敛起，轻声地，蛊惑一般地说：“我不碰你，我不敢，否则你会拧断我的脖子的。”

洛基双手十指紧紧抓着索尔的喉咙，尖锐地抽着气。索尔艰难地喘息着，被洛基掐得发不出声：“你……看，我的命……也……攥在你手里……”

洛基大口大口喘息着，紧绷的肩背与手指渐渐放松了下来。索尔跪在洛基双腿之间，伏在洛基膝上剧烈地咳嗽，温顺如被驯养的兽。

甜美诱人的气息自洛基身上荡漾开来，恰到好处地驱散了适才弥漫的酸苦涩味。

洛基呼了口气，抬起手打开了橘色的床头灯，柔柔的光晕在两人身上铺开。

自觉灯光之下无处藏身，洛基只想躲进索尔清澈见底波澜不惊的蓝眼睛里去。

索尔没有拒绝。

海潮气息将洛基整个人密密地包裹起来，索尔缠着洛基，用鼻尖蹭着洛基的下巴，轻声赞叹：“好香。”

年轻Alpha的信息素蛮横地进攻着洛基的身体，Omega仿佛醉酒似的眩晕着，软软地窝进Alpha怀抱里，指望着他主宰自己焦渴的灵魂。

洛基微凉的手指划过索尔的侧颊，绿眼睛里满是炙热的渴望：“你不能像这样……什么都不做……”索尔听不见洛基说了什么，低下头去舔开合着的，玫瑰色的双唇，两人不可避免地吻在一起，难舍难分。洛基想要的当然不止是一个法式热吻而已，一边被索尔掠夺着口腔，一边伸手去摸索尔胯下——鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，给人看见了可一点儿也不体面。

——不会给人看见的。洛基带着小小的自得想，这东西只有自己能用，谁要也不给。

半勃的性器给洛基握在了手里，索尔按着洛基的后颈吻得益发深。洛基被索尔吮着舌头，手中还不知死活并驾轻就熟地揉弄着索尔的性器。

索尔将洛基抱了起来（他们在地毯上待得够久了）抛在大床上，洛基修长的双腿本能地缠上了索尔健美的腰，踢掉了脚上的鞋，双脚将索尔的裤腰往下蹭。索尔察觉了洛基难得的急切，笑着脱掉了自己的裤子，咬着洛基的耳垂说：“甜心，要脱的可不止我自己啊。”

“你帮我脱。”洛基扬了扬下巴命令道。索尔响亮地亲了一口洛基的侧脸，解开了洛基的腰带，扒下了他的裤子，又俯下身，与洛基衬衫的纽扣搏斗起来：“为什么会有这么多扣子？我真想撕了它。”洛基娇哼了一声，懒懒地说：“是你笨。”也无意帮忙，由着索尔为自己服务。

索尔是个知错就改的好孩子，决心做足前戏才开始，解开一个纽扣便吻一下洛基渐次裸露的肌肤。他的喉结小巧得像个少年，锁骨纤细而瘦削，索尔甚至在上面轻轻咬了两口。洛基的胸膛白皙而结实，两颗挺立的乳头是羞怯的淡粉色，索尔依次含着它们逗弄，下流的想法冲击着索尔的脑子——他曾经用这里哺乳过吗？他的乳汁是什么味道呢？洛基低低地喘息着，吸气时最末的几根肋骨隐约可见，那样脆弱的美感几乎令索尔发狂。

衬衫如白玉兰一般绽开，洛基无瑕的胴体宛如精雕细琢的大理石雕塑一般令索尔打心底赞叹不已。

索尔一把扯下了洛基的内裤，性器急不可待地弹跳了出来。索尔一手握着洛基的性器撸动着，一手向下去探索洛基窄小的蜜穴。索尔将两根手指插了进去，洛基“唔”了一声，双腿颤抖着夹紧了索尔的腰。索尔没想到的是，洛基比过去的任何一次都要湿润，里面的蜜液多得都快流出来了。

“把灯关了。”洛基忽然说。索尔觑了一眼洛基并不很排斥的神色，把心一横，说：“我不听你的——我就要开着灯干你，我要仔仔细细地看你，我要知道你高潮的样子有多美……”索尔舔了舔干燥的唇，只觉得再忍下去他就要废了。

“疼就咬我吧。”索尔额角青筋直暴，伏在洛基身上掰开洛基的肉屁股进入了他。洛基清晰地感觉到索尔硕大的龟头撑开了自己的雌穴，粗壮的性器填满了他如饥似渴的阴道。洛基紧紧皱着眉，被进入时如释重负地喘了口气。他掩饰地偏开头，眼泪刷地落了下来，滑进乌黑的鬓发。他从不知道被满足的感觉有这么好、这么好，好得洛基几乎要爱上将这一切施与自己的索尔了。

看到洛基眼泪的瞬间索尔就后悔了，他慌乱地吻着洛基的泪痕，低声道歉：“对不起！弄疼你了吧？我马上出来……”说着就要抽回插在洛基体内的欲望，洛基却勾着索尔的腰不许，脸颊红得如同罂粟花瓣，含泪的绿眼媚意横生：“好舒服，你快做啊……”

仿佛被妖魅附身的洛基扯断了索尔脑子里最后一根弦，磅礴的海浪汹汹然大有狂潮涌起之势，裹挟着交合的两人坠入情欲的漩涡。索尔狠命地耸动着腰胯顶弄洛基的内部，那里紧致、灼热又湿润，简直就是Alpha的天堂……索尔坏心地跪在床上，抓着洛基的腰将他向自己拖过来，再深深顶进去——如此一来洛基腰背都悬了空使不上力，咬不到也挠不到，不满地哼了一声，只能用力夹着大腿作为微不足道的报复。

从前有过好些次，洛基都是不叫的，怎么都不肯叫，被进得深了，动得快了，也只是咬着牙喘息不止。索尔惊喜地发现这次洛基居然肯回应他了，无论是身体还是声音。洛基被干得颠簸摇晃起不了身，向索尔伸出手，娇声唤他：“要抱！”索尔哪里能拒绝，右手不舍地从洛基屁股上移开去握他的手，却不想洛基借力而起把索尔摁在了床上变成了骑乘式。

这一下索尔进得更深了些，两人舒爽得同时粗喘了起来。洛基一扫刚刚的柔弱姿态，按着索尔肌肉分明的小腹，款款地摆着细腰，扬起唇角倾身刮了刮索尔的鼻尖：“学懂了么？”身为Alpha的索尔有生以来第一次在床上被夺去了主动权，偏偏还享受得很，手掌非常适应而流氓地在洛基跪在自己腰侧的大腿上来回抚摸。

洛基对索尔随遇而安不争不抢的心态倒是很满意，满意到他不介意用点小手段让这个可爱的Alpha再舒服点。

他灵活而柔嫩的手指悄悄潜到身下，动作极快地将索尔的囊袋握在了手心。索尔惊得险些坐了起来，又被洛基按回床上：“怕我废了你么？”那倒不会——下一秒，索尔睁大了双眼，瞳仁蓝得有些不自然了。

洛基“哧”地笑了一声，继续轻缓地按揉着索尔的双丸，同时照自己的节奏吞吐着索尔的性器。连绵不断的强烈快感将索尔变成了嗜欲的兽，他难耐地向上挺腰想要入得更深，洛基全无防备，敏感点被狠撞了一下，惊喘着射在了索尔胸口，蜜穴也难以自控地绞紧了索尔依旧坚硬的性器。

高潮来得出乎意料。洛基双手向后撑着身子，闭着双眼，微喘着享受高潮的余韵。

——实际上，只要自己爽到了，洛基根本不在乎索尔持久与否。

高潮后的洛基无意继续未完的性事，他懒懒地从索尔身上下来，在索尔侧颊轻啄一下：“好男孩。”随即不管不顾地翻了个身用被子卷住自己，竟然是想睡了。

不是这一次。洛基后来想，这一次做得太快太急——不是这一次。

索尔原本差一点就高潮了，却在巅峰被洛基一脚踹下来，性器硬得发疼，心里痒得发慌。但索尔心知一旦打扰洛基休息又要被冷落，正犹豫要不要自己用手解决，却不知快要沉入梦乡的洛基骤然睁开了双眼。

他应当很累了，又累又满足——可为什么身体里，好像有一簇贪得无厌的烈火在燃烧？


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

索尔才认命地下了床打算去盥洗室安抚自己的小兄弟，却见睡下的洛基掀开被子从被窝里跳出来，随手披上床头叠好的睡袍下床找手机。索尔赤裸着站在床边手脚都不知道该怎么放，洛基根本懒得理他，烦躁地将一缕黑发捋到耳后，盯着手机屏幕快速地翻找着什么。

最后他找到了。

那封来自他的健康顾问斯特兰奇的邮件，静静地躺在洛基的邮箱里，时间是一个月前。可那时洛基忙着选剧本，更多的，忙着跟索尔调情，完全没注意邮箱里这封不起眼却要命的邮件。

事已至此。洛基闭了闭眼无奈地接受了现实。他攥着拳头深吸一口气，回过头，理不直气也壮地向索尔宣布：“我发情了。”

一听这个，索尔的小兄弟都自惭形秽地软了下去：“我没有用，是不是？”

洛基闻言挑了挑眉，笑了一声：“是啊！”他微微偏着头，用手指梳理着披散在双肩的（哦，他有一副那么美、那么美的肩膀——）乌黑茂密的鬈发，赤着双脚不紧不慢地踱到索尔面前，额角枕上他肌肉虬结的肩膀，似笑非笑地在索尔耳侧轻轻吐气：“那么，麻烦这位好心的先生帮帮我，将我远在夏威夷的丈夫……带回我身边来……请你帮我告诉他——”

洛基报复而又挑逗地咬了一口索尔的耳垂：“我需要你。”

索尔尚在云里雾里，他的小兄弟却因这样香艳的刺激很积极地精神了起来。

即使洛基的耐心与理智已经被本能撕扯得四分五裂，却吝于给予索尔多一个眼神，转而慵懒地趴在床上摸过了手机，本就随意披上的睡袍下摆放荡地敞开，并没能遮住他纤秀优雅的小腿，连细嫩光滑的大腿肌肤也没能遮住。

索尔的影子映在洛基身上，洛基听见了Alpha愈加粗重的呼吸：“你要干什么？”语气不善得仿佛下一秒就要吃了自己似的。洛基半点也不怕索尔语气中的威胁，反而头也不回一字一顿地回答：“我、需、要……”

“不准你要他！”咸涩而冷冽的气息欺身而上，仿佛广袤海洋酝酿着风雨欲来。索尔地自背后扑住洛基，拂开洛基的黑发深深嗅了一口Omega后颈的腺体。

纯粹，馥郁，明媚又甜蜜，是饱含鲜嫩汁水的、初初成熟的果子。

“你……没有被标记？”索尔死死压抑着几欲冲破心房的狂喜，向洛基耳后呼着热气。

“第一，先入为主是相当愚蠢的做法。第二，适当的猜想有助于发现真相。”洛基的声线依旧平静悦耳，索尔却听不进任何一个单词。他尚未发泄过的下体重新变得坚硬而硕大，盘旋其上的突起的青筋使它看起来十分狰狞。

索尔强硬地搂抱着洛基的腰使他跪起来，暴怒于洛基的三心二意——箭在弦上，他竟然还牢牢抓着手机不肯放开。

索尔又是怒又是饿，动作也少了温柔，大手用力地将洛基的美丽的脑袋摁进柔软洁净的被子里，边肆意揉捏洛基的肉屁股边用硕大坚硬的性器抽打洛基湿淋淋的阴部——下面都湿到大腿根了，他还在乔张做致！索尔喘着粗气，心想他今晚非得把这个骄傲到难以理喻的Omega干到求饶不可。洛基夜一般乌黑的头发早已散乱地铺在床上，脸颊像顺服的雌兽一般贴着床单被索尔按得变形，圆润雪白的屁股也翘得高高的，毫不遮掩地向血脉贲张的Alpha展示自己淌着蜜液的、娇红的穴口。

正当索尔忍无可忍地掰开洛基的臀瓣想要挺腰进入极乐秘地的时候，洛基却好像对自己的处境没有正确认识一样，打通了给史塔克的电话：“我很难受——请你给我假——”

钢铁战士史塔克当然还没睡，一边熬夜指导彼得的戏，一边简单地回复说：“好，如果有需要联系贾维斯，他会给你叫医生来。”

洛基很享受索尔的欺凌与亵玩，睁开一只眼睛，边听电话边冲索尔打手势做口型示意他往下做。索尔却不愿意听他的，只是欲求不满地用性器的头部磨蹭洛基的穴口，不肯有进一步的动作。他能够想象得到洛基有多想要自己，因为自己也是一样地想要他……可是平日里洛基是那样矜持冷淡的人，万一给史塔克听见了什么不该听见的，发情期一过洛基还有什么脸面跟他共事？当然了，索尔也不是没有私心——万一洛基忍不住叫起来了呢？他叫起来有多好听！自己还没听够呢，怎么能被别人听了去？

索尔可不想史塔克把花花主意打到洛基身上。

史塔克继续说：“……一天两夜，洛基，我只能给你这么多，否则我们都得创造不睡觉的新纪录。后天早上，只要你还活着，哪怕外星人入侵地球你都得给我回到片场来。”

洛基见索尔不肯就范，回头白了不识好歹的Alpha一眼，勉强笑着应了一声挂了电话将手机丢开，带着些妥协与退让意味地，尽他所能把双腿分得更开屁股撅得更高腰肢压得更低，回眸看向只蹭蹭不进去的索尔，仍挑衅似的：“没吃饭吗，弟弟？”

索尔不喜欢被洛基当成弟弟。

于是他抱着洛基又圆又翘又白又嫩的屁股发狠地撞进了洛基的蜜穴，Omega分泌出来的体液充当了绝好的润滑剂。索尔用力之大使得洛基一头栽在了床单上起也起不来，索尔像是充足了电的按摩棒，动作迅速而凶猛，撞得洛基整张脸埋在被子里啊啊叫唤，连个完整的单词也说不出来。

洛基承受不住索尔毫不怜惜的“使用”，在喉咙里低低地呜咽着，攥起拳头捶打索尔以示反抗。他们不是没有试过后入，却没有试过跪姿，洛基不知道索尔会进得那么深——而且，痛。

“好了、好了。”索尔从不是只看重自己感受的Alpha，并不打算将这种也许对洛基来说屈辱卑下的姿势用得太久。索尔俯下身去，安慰似的咬了咬洛基的耳尖，摁着洛基把他翻了个身。

洛基控制不住地尖叫了一声——这该死的Alpha，居然没把那东西拔出来！它在洛基又紧又嫩的内部艰难旋了一圈，激得洛基脚趾都蜷了起来。他闭着双眼，自暴自弃地射了今晚的第二次。

“你闭着眼睛真好看……”索尔下身继续快速地律动着，不停歇地在洛基脸上唇上落下无数个亲吻——洛基在他身下欲望之神般迷醉的表情几乎令索尔如痴如狂。

听闻Omega在发情期会像淫荡的母狗一般使尽浑身解数向Alpha求欢，可下流的肉欲竟丝毫无损于洛基的冷艳。

光影之下，洛基险峰峭壁一般的美丽在索尔面前展现得淋漓尽致，洛基饱满的额头，深邃的眼窝，锋利的颧骨，小巧的鼻尖，尖俏的下巴，无一不精巧得如同上帝最得意的造物，拥抱了这样不应存在于人间的美丽，使得他从阴茎到灵魂都在颤抖。

这也令索尔不明白了他自己。索尔自以为像热爱神明一样爱着洛基——他的确高华得如同神祇——那么索尔会凝望神祇宝相就情动勃起么？会渴望用唇舌膜拜神祇金身么？会握着自己硕大的阴茎插进神祇的秘地么？

他分明爱得那样圣洁纯净，做出来的事却卑鄙肮脏，更不思悔改。

“我的眼睛不好看吗？”洛基环抱着索尔的颈项，手指微微痉挛着抓挠索尔强壮的背脊，撒娇一般地仰了仰下巴。

——他慷慨得宛如神话中以自己身体布施信徒的神明，虽则妩丽，却不低俗。

“天。”索尔喘了口气，吻上粉色的薄唇，“银河之中所有的星辰加在一起，也比不上你双眼的千分之一。”

索尔年轻，从未与发情期的Omega交媾，第一次又是跟洛基这样容色盛极风华绝代的Omega，只觉得这滋味妙不可言。索尔先是浅浅地插了一会儿，继而贪心不足地伏在洛基颈边，娓娓地温言软语：“你好美……你的腰好细……我可以亲亲你吗？亲你好不好？怎么不说话？我当你答应了？”索尔本能使然，顶得越发重越发深，洛基被一次比一次热情的进攻搞得神思昏乱，呼吸也断断续续的，哪有空儿回答这样羞人的话。

索尔接着便缠缠绵绵地亲吻洛基，不限于双唇，索尔深情地吻过洛基的发际，眉眼，鼻尖与下巴，依恋地蹭着洛基的脸颊，轻声说：“你好香——洛基，你里面好热好甜……”洛基浑身发软脱力，整个人仿佛泡进了蜜酒罐子里，散发出甜腻撩人的果香。不知是碰到了哪里，索尔被夹得抽了口气，又在洛基耳侧说：“是害羞了么？咬我？”洛基含着泪摇头，双腿却不由自主打得更开，扭着腰无声地向身上的Alpha索求。

见了洛基难得的，哪怕是别扭的主动，血直往索尔脑子里冲，不计后果地挺着腰往里捅，性器头部一下子顶到了娇嫩过分的软肉。洛基被插得仰起头发出了一声甜美得他自己都陌生的呻吟，那样美妙的嗓音落在索尔耳中便是做对了的奖赏——他本能地明白过来，那就是洛基身体最深处的秘密。如此一来索尔更是情热如沸，哄孩子一样柔声哄着意乱情迷的Omega：“我好想进去……你愿不愿意？让我进去，好不好？好不好？”

洛基紧紧地抱着索尔，贪婪地汲取着他的体温与气息。索尔在他极度敏感的、从无人造访的宫口意有所图的磨磨蹭蹭令洛基丢盔弃甲——反正，他也不会有孩子的，便算有了又怎样呢？他为什么不许索尔进来？有什么冰冷的理由能够说服他自己不许索尔进来？不许索尔，又要许谁？

他实在是想要极了，内部好像有一千只情欲的虫在撕咬，那朵小小的肉花急切渴盼着索尔的进犯——他发情了，他需要Alpha的疼爱与灌溉，就像饿了需要吃饭渴了需要喝水一样合理而自然——

娇怯的宫口，犹如夏夜玫瑰一样绽开。

索尔如获至宝，低下头用鼻尖一下一下蹭着洛基鬓边的头发。即使紧窄的入口绞碎了索尔的理智，索尔却仍怕弄痛了洛基，手指寻到洛基的小肉蒂按揉掐拧，试探地顶弄着想要得到极乐——得到洛基的欢心。

洛基在索尔的爱抚下完全做了情欲的奴隶，实在顾不上什么面子和自尊了——有哪一个Omega能够抵抗得住索尔的吗？

没有。

洛基睁开了含泪的绿眼，喘息都带着哭腔：“你为什么不进来呢？”仿佛是委屈到了极点的。索尔无论如何忍不了这个，抱着洛基的腰胯毫不犹豫地捅开了他的子宫。

博大蔚蓝的海潮没顶而过。洛基又是痛又是爽地达到了雌穴的高潮，弓着腰放声呻吟起来，喉音娇媚而幼弱，极好听的颤音连绵起伏，像是春日里发情的小母猫，叫得索尔恨不能死在洛基身上。

一大股温热的爱液浇在性器头部，索尔如同野兽一般低吼着，发狂地抽动着性器。洛基的眼泪滚滚而落，右手不由自主伸下去摸他紧绷的小腹，那里几乎被索尔的性器顶出了隆起的形状。

外来的压力带给了索尔更多快感，可以想见的，洛基惊恐地发现索尔开始成结了——上帝啊，他可是第一次经历这个！索尔粗喘着，用湿漉漉的舌头舔吻洛基的腺体。洛基被撑得那么痛那么痛，可当他看见索尔燃烧着爱火的蓝眼睛时，却居然只想要得到一个亲吻。

那么为什么不呢。他心里有他，想要吻他——那是权利，更是自由。

洛基用鼻尖蹭了蹭索尔的侧颈。索尔意识到了什么似的转过头来，得到了一个甜甜的轻吻。

巨大的结撑开了湿润的穴道，又为之所紧紧地包裹着。索尔爽得欲仙欲死，大脑都被快感电成一团乱麻，把脑袋埋在洛基颈窝里嗷嗷地叫唤，任谁听了都明白——那是一个Alpha获得了极乐。

漫长而激烈的射精将洛基小小的子宫浇灌到饱足，得到的临时标记很好地安抚了洛基被发情期粗暴弹拨的神经。他软软地呻吟着，将半张脸埋在枕头里：“这是没有用的……”索尔并不在意什么有用没用，恍若未闻地亲吻着洛基的额角，痴痴地倾诉爱语。

“……好不好？”索尔轻轻咬着洛基的耳垂讨要夸奖。洛基认真地看了一眼索尔，觉得自己仿佛对这个Alpha生出了一种古怪却甜蜜的依恋，像一位将贞操献给情郎的少女。洛基茫然地垂下浓密的眼睫，低声回答：“好。”从来没这么好过。洛基骨节分明的手指慢慢摸着小腹，一脸可爱的满足神色，轻声说：“好暖……”

夜间的暴雨也到了尾声，落下的雨滴淅淅沥沥的敲过窗台与玻璃，对两人缠绵了一夜的身体是一种别样的抚慰。

洛基已经在索尔怀中沉沉睡去，彼此体温渐染，气息微融。

索尔握住洛基的手，与他十指相扣。

他睡意朦胧地想，从没有任何一个夜晚，能够使他这样幸福。

幸福得，即使立刻死去，也没有什么遗憾了。


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

洛基自一个温暖的怀抱中醒来时，天气依旧阴沉沉的，窗上蜿蜒着蛇形的透明水迹。

他依稀感觉到索尔的双唇在自己后颈的腺体上轻轻贴了贴，又吻过他的侧颈与肩胛。

绵密的亲吻使洛基生出两分感动来，勉强忽略了身下的不适——那并不是索尔的错，至少不只是索尔的错。

“醒了？”索尔撑起身子，环住洛基的腰，手心覆着洛基的小腹。那样的温度令洛基觉得此刻人世间一切烦恼忧愁都与他无关，不由自主地回想起了他的离奇梦境。

一头不请自来的小狮子冒冒失失地闯进了洛基太阳味道的好梦。金色的狮鬃威风凛凛，细长的尾巴活泼地左摇右晃，鼻头是幼崽们特有的嫩粉，两只大眼睛圆圆的，是洛基喜欢的海蓝色。洛基眨眨眼，笑着弯下腰撑着双膝问这小小的外来客：你是谁家的小狮子呀？他听说有人养老虎，却不知道是谁家养了狮子。它还这样小，比常见的猫大不了多少，应该还无法独立生活吧？小狮子听了，不但没有做出回答，还冲他龇牙咧嘴地吼啸，奶声奶气的没有半点威慑力——牙齿虽白却圆圆钝钝，估计只能吃奶。这样滑稽可爱的表演逗得洛基想笑，小狮子焦躁地用前爪拍了拍草地，几株小草被压弯了腰，又试探着支起来。小狮子壮胆似的，用它的嫩嗓子吼了一声，像一颗金色的小炮弹猛地撞进他怀里来，洛基连忙抱住小狮子，抱孩子一样托住它的屁股和脑袋——手感真好，皮毛又软又滑。

小狮子搂着洛基的腰不松爪，脑袋在洛基小腹上蹭啊蹭。洛基摸摸它的圆脑袋，又捏捏它掌心可爱的肉垫，对它说，好吧，我要你。

仍然觉得很有趣的洛基，甚至开始认真考虑要不要养一头幼狮，但梦里的狮子宝宝实在可爱得难有其匹。索尔见洛基不说话，咬了一口洛基的耳廓来吸引他的注意力。洛基无奈地想，可不是，狮子大了就咬人。

洛基没有与分享了他的床的人分享梦境的习惯，事实上，他习惯于独占整张床。可这次洛基有点拿不准。

距离上次只有几个小时，洛基的情热还没复苏，索尔倒是又馋了，吃不够似的。他的手本来好好的在洛基小腹上，不久却不受控制地向下滑，用手指去摸洛基下面又软又湿的雌穴。

他的雌穴非常粉嫩而娇软，如果不是索尔知道洛基早已结婚生子，他真会以为洛基是个处子。

洛基感觉到了身下的坚硬灼热，并没有抗拒索尔用手兴风作浪。“你爱我，还是爱这个？”声音带着性感的沙哑，不痛不痒的一句问，仿佛得到什么答案都无所谓。

索尔可不觉得无所谓。他将洛基的穴口合在手心，私处被呵护的感觉令洛基身子发软。索尔垂着眼睛去吻洛基的唇：“每个Omega都有这个，可世界上只有一个你。”索尔啄了啄洛基的唇角，轻声说：“最美最好、最宝贵的你。”

洛基闭上双眼，长睫毛微微颤动着。索尔有力的手臂揽住了他的腰，从身后进入了他。索尔刻意照顾他似的，进得不深，顶得也不重，一下一下缓慢地律动着，像一对彼此熟稔的爱侣。很舒服，不同于昨夜狂风骤雨，是另一种安适与满足。

清晨的细雨于这样的一场交合十分相宜。洛基转过头来，微张的双唇像初绽的粉玫瑰。索尔低喘着吻住洛基，又吻他的头发，他的眉眼，他的脸颊与颈肩。爱得不得了的样子。

提起性爱经验，洛基并不比一个家教严格的女学生多太多。昨夜索尔慷慨地带他去到炸开漫天灿烂烟花的天堂尽头——而现在他却好像在湖畔，在林间，感受着每一阵风过与潮落。

洛基不记得自己有没有高潮。过程足够愉悦身心，高潮与否，已不重要。

索尔把洛基圈进怀里，洛基靠着他的胸膛再睡一觉。

假期固然来之不易，但，何必赶时间呢？

再醒来时大约已经过了早午餐的时间。洛基睁开眼发现索尔还在看着自己，不由失笑。索尔却不笑，手背掠过洛基侧颈毫不滞手的肌肤，轻声问：“我一定不是唯一一个如此迷恋你的Alpha。”

洛基怔了一秒，举重若轻地挑眉：“你当然不是。”

“那么，我是最幸运的一个吗？”索尔低下头，手指捞起一缕洛基的头发吻了吻。

“Obviously.”洛基翻了个身，被子滑到腰间，蓬松如云的黑发披在洁白如玉的肩颈上，更添嫣然风致，“Believe it or not.”

洛基有什么必要对他说谎呢？即使说谎，也难为洛基愿意骗他。索尔觉得自己问了个蠢问题，耍赖似的一手环住洛基的腰：“只有我，行不行？”

洛基似乎很享受索尔幼稚的独占欲，亲了亲索尔的鼻尖，顾左右而言他：“我想吃巧克力蛋糕，焦糖布丁和覆盆子冰激凌……”

“慢点慢点。”索尔摸出手机开始写备忘录，写了一半问：“什么来的？”索性把手机递给洛基，“需要什么写在上面，我穿好衣服就去买。”洛基手臂勾着索尔不许他起身，俏皮地咬着下唇：“要快——”索尔一叠声的好好好，又忍不住在洛基脸上大声亲一口。

高天尊与洛基是开放婚姻，众所周知到不止圈内，所以高天尊流连花丛也无人指责。洛基并不是委曲求全的人，没有纯情到苦等丈夫回家——他自己也不沾家，也不知是谁把皮特罗带到这么大——可为什么扒不出桃色的料来？

索尔曾经近乎自虐地去搜索洛基的绯闻，所得不过是捕风捉影的传说与下流肮脏的幻想。娱记与狗仔统统在洛基身上马失前蹄铩羽而归，连一张照片一段视频一条推理链也给不出。洛基的生活太单调了，又不爱社交，一年三百六十五天足有三百天在剧组，剩下六十五天跑宣传。

即使索尔没有任何证据来怀疑洛基，但总不见得是洛基十年来守身如玉却在自己身上开了荤？

捧着被煎熬的一颗心，索尔担忧自己只是洛基生命里无数过客中微不足道的一个。

可，是又如何？

索尔苦笑着熄了火，对照着备忘录去给洛基买吃的。

他情愿陪伴他，照顾他，以换取在洛基身边长一点时间，在洛基心中高一点地位——至少那不是不切实际的幻想，洛基是喜欢他的。

拎着食物刚进门，索尔就被洛基扑了个满怀，房间里的空气满溢浓郁酸甜。索尔头晕目眩，难以自控地在洛基侧颈重重咬了一口，洛基不但不恼，还不怕死地趴在索尔耳边娇吟。

“哦哦哦亲爱的，”尝到了血液的甜腥味儿，索尔心虚地清醒了，费力地将过分热情的洛基从身上扒拉下来——这并不容易，洛基高挑而健美。

洛基的绿眼睛浮着一层水汽，迷蒙又无辜得像个做了噩梦寻求可靠怀抱的孩童。索尔无奈，只好把布丁和冰激凌放在了冰柜里，打开蛋糕一口一口地喂给洛基。洛基坐在床边，荡着一双艺术品似的脚，吃一口蛋糕，要一个吻。

接下来的一天一夜里发生了什么，是可以想见的。

第三天清晨，洛基在还未完全亮起的天色里起了床。索尔痴迷地望着洛基的背影，他完全赤裸着，高高扎起的头发令他像个上进刻苦的女学生。光洁的脊背，纤细的腰肢与丰满的臀部、修长的双腿——洛基并不避讳展示他的胴体，那完美得没有一处值得羞耻。

他洗去了所有情欲的气息，像个寸步不退的将军准备好了要去另一个更残酷的战场继续他辉煌壮烈的征伐。

这样也好。

冶艳娇娆的景色，索尔不肯让别人看到。

“所以，你们并没有如我所想的通宵奋战，而是全组抛下进度凌晨飙车去郊区看所谓百年难得一见的狮子座流星雨了？”洛基就像在看一个声称自己刚从泰坦星漫游回来的疯子。

洛基迅速地瞧了一眼因目睹数百颗流星划过夜空还在兴奋地对索尔比比划划的彼得，“真难以想象你对那孩子居然有那么多耐心。”

史塔克叼着烟，斜睨洛基一眼：“年轻是最宝贵的财富，在岁月面前，我们都是贫民。”

洛基对这种论调嗤之以鼻。拥有美貌无暇的皮囊固然能够使他收获大量赞美与仰慕，但令洛基区别于昙花一现、靠贩卖色相赢得眼球的新星的，是他的孤绝与矛盾。

他的闪着光的绿眼睛是那样的艳丽生动，好像随时都会勾人魂魄的妖精。而面容却禁欲漠然，泛着生人勿进的苍白。无人不知他热切明亮的野心，但他的神情却又冷寂而轻蔑，仿佛什么事都不值得放在心上。

正因为太难以懂得，洛基拥有无可比拟的魅力。这种并非由青春赋予的魅力永不过时，为之所俘虏的众多拥趸不遗余力地将洛基捧上神坛。

洛基忍住了对史塔克翻白眼的不优雅冲动，也不再看向两个年轻小伙子，转过头来问：“今天拍什么？”

“哟！”发现了新大陆似的，史塔克盯着洛基天鹅一般的侧颈上的紫色牙印，“谁敢讨你的便宜？”洛基听了条件反射似的捂住侧颈，还没说出什么双颊先晕红起来。史塔克无意进一步取笑洛基，回过头高喊：“小娜！”

娜塔莎拎着她不离身的化妆包立即赶到，史塔克正在唆使洛基把手放下：“喂喂斑比，你让小娜看一看——”洛基不情不愿地放下了手，娜塔莎瞧见了那引人遐思的牙印，跟史塔克对了个意味深长的眼神。“这样的，一会儿再给他化几个，肩上，腰上，做得激烈点。”

显然，史塔克决定拍为数不多的几场床戏。

拍就拍。洛基才不怕——在不以情色内容为噱头的电影里，史塔克的镜头语言是唯美而含蓄的。

“斑比，你翻过来我看看！”史塔克冲床幔之中若隐若现的洛基喊。彼得乖乖起身，洛基却不买账：“不是吧？你连姿势都没设计好——这场戏是我主导，我不觉得后入更合适！”彼得盘着一条腿哧哧地笑，举手说：“洛基说得对！”

“……这个组里还有人把我当导演吗。”史塔克郁闷地腹诽，“你们继续！”

“她”穿着灰紫色蕾丝绸子睡裙坐在床边梳理棕色头发，茶色的瞳仁欲盖弥彰地溜向彼得的身体。干净的汗，廉价的沐浴露，墨水与阳光……那是“她”已经失去了的，青春的味道。

故作矜持的面容之下蕴藏着难以启齿的黯然与恐慌，“她”是怕的，任何人都会怕，失去活力，失去美貌，被岁月粗心地抛弃在某一个寂寞的黄昏。

“她”张开精心描画过的、红玫瑰颜色的双唇，抬起眼，是诱惑更是祈求：“Come on.”

彼得像头矫捷的小豹子一样扑了上去。

一向只有“她”自己睡的大床暧昧地晃动着，时不时传出轻微的吱嘎声。“她”保养得当的细滑脚跟蹭动着彼得后腰，线条优美的小腿绷出了肌肉的形状——即使镜头中只能窥得彼得的脊背与洛基的小腿，他们做得有多忘情仍然不言而喻。

人群中忽然一阵窸窸窣窣，洛基听见贾维斯低呼了一声索尔的姓氏。彼得正犹豫着要不要继续，两人同时听到史塔克喊：“CUT！”洛基坐起身整理假发，撩开床幔并没看见索尔，又探寻地看向史塔克。史塔克并不很在意地撇撇嘴：“也不是第一个了。现场观摩你拍戏，谁都有这么一遭。”洛基明白了，好气又好笑地叉着腰，轻轻踢了一脚床腿。

索尔流鼻血了。

洛基绕到史塔克背后，跟彼得一起看了一遍刚刚的戏。“哇，我好辣。”洛基从他精致的宝蓝描金骨瓷小茶杯中抿了口红茶，评价道。茶是索尔泡的，因为芙丽嘉喝惯了茶，泡茶简直是继写作之后索尔的第二项看家本领。

彼得点点头：“镜头感和表现力是世界级水准。”史塔克哼了一声：“别捧啦，我们之中的某个人都要飞到天上去啦！”洛基笑了笑，红茶的浓度与温度都刚刚好。“要不要再来一次？”史塔克摇摇头，“我觉得可以了，斑比在我的调教下长进不少——下一场吧。”

史塔克站起来，举起喇叭：“各人员就位！”

拍摄顺利，按时收工。索尔洗完澡，见洛基已经披散了头发，面朝着床头抱着膝，大概是在借着灯光看剧本。

索尔默默地走上去，迈开长腿将洛基圈在两腿之间，双手很不客气地抱住了洛基的细腰。

“隐形眼镜戴了一天了，早点休息吧。”索尔曾听见史塔克说洛基的绿眼睛过于勾人了，一定要他戴上茶色的隐形眼镜。洛基应了一声，边在剧本上标注边说：“史塔克终于寻回了他丢失已久的良心——今天我仿佛在带薪休假。”拍了一整天床戏，躺着总比站着好些。索尔听了，用掌根揉按洛基腰后，洛基像猫儿一样舒服地哼了哼，很受用地偎在索尔怀里，自自然然地轻声说：“那天晚上，我没睡好。”索尔吻了吻洛基的后颈，用下巴蹭着洛基的头发：“怎么？”

索尔柔软的唇与短短的胡茬同时掠过洛基的后颈，带起麻酥酥的微弱电流。洛基偏开头，并不拒绝索尔的吻，在心里有些意外地想：自己的身体是真的很喜欢他啊。

“我做了梦。我梦见一头金色的小狮子，虽然块头仅仅像只猫，狮鬃可已经很漂亮了，尾巴很神气地摇啊摇的。它冲我龇牙咧嘴的嗷嗷叫，还向我怀里扑。”洛基出神地想着。

“小狮子。”索尔喃喃地重复，忽然呵起洛基的肋下，“像不像我？像不像我？”洛基毫无防备，笑倒在索尔怀里，没有想到有朝一日自己也会向一个人讲起自己的梦境，与他玩笑打闹，做一些根本没有实际意义的事情。洛基笑得眼睛也眯起来，顺着索尔的话婉转求饶：“像你。很像你。”

索尔把鼻尖埋在洛基颈窝，深深嗅了一口洛基，问：“你喝牛奶了？好香。”洛基掠了掠头发：“说的是，快去给我热牛奶。”索尔拖长了音“哦”了一声，又贴上去问：“下面呢？要不要喝热牛奶？”洛基迟钝地愣了一下才反应过来，羞得抄起索尔的枕头砸过去。

索尔一点儿也不气，反而很开怀地笑。他从没想过自己能够这样与洛基相处，随意放松又甜蜜欢乐，像所有热恋中的，幸福的人。

他们亲密无间地相拥相抱，并不为了什么，只是愿意浸染彼此的气息与体温。


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

洛基不是神。

索尔在第一次见到洛基的近两个月之后才真正认识到这一点。

准确地说，是在洛基连续五十六个半小时没合眼继而丧失了百分之八十的自制力之后。

那天早晨开拍时，心思都在洛基身上的索尔并没有察觉有什么不同，只是洛基与史塔克做完每日必须的戏前交流，上妆时特意对索尔提了一句：“如果困的话，可以在这个房间或者车里休息，不要让我找不到你就好。”

时间一分一秒逼近零点的时候索尔才明白那句话的含义——因为洛基和史塔克完全没有要收工的意思，他们的脑子里好像只剩下“过”和“重来”两个词。

看着平时挑剔娇气的洛基纡尊降贵地喝完了一杯出身街边便利店的冰美式之后，索尔终于明白过来这群疯狂艺术家不打算尊重这个美好的夏夜了。

跟史塔克对比讨论哪一版录像带更好的洛基从百忙之中抽出一秒向索尔递了个眼神，示意他别担心自己找地方去睡一觉。

索尔为这一眼的记得而感激涕零。

这一夜只有无关大局的人被准许休息。即使如此，索尔也无法睡得安稳，他每隔两个小时起来看看洛基是否需要什么。

直到第二天上午，洛基终于得到了补充能量的时间。距离上次进食足有二十个小时又灌了好几杯热量杀器的洛基饿得双眼森森发绿，揪住了正要去做沙拉的索尔对他说：“我要吃炸鸡可乐汉堡薯条。”

因为睡眠不足大脑宕机的索尔做出了程式化的回复：“可是你需要严控卡路里，保持体脂率。”这句话是巴恩斯教给他应对洛基可能出现的不当饮食要求的标准话术。

一句话，总要配合恰当的肢体语言与面部表情才能发挥出最大的效果。但很遗憾，索尔只是索尔，不是巴恩斯。于是洛基说：“去他妈的卡路里和体脂率。我要吃炸鸡可乐汉堡薯条。”脏话和食物名词一样顺溜。

巴恩斯……没教过这句啊。索尔还在想如何应答，洛基已经闹了起来：“我就要吃，就要吃，就要吃！”

索尔立刻蹿上车打着火去买。

怕洛基不够吃，索尔迅速搜罗了一大袋垃圾食品回来。番茄酱蛋黄酱黑胡椒酱蜂蜜芥末酱一字摆开，洛基满意了，左手薯条右手炸鸡，躲在房车里大快朵颐。

索尔不打算跟洛基抢吃的，时不时喂忙着吃东西的洛基喝口冒着汽儿的冰可乐。

史塔克闻着味儿找上车来：“也许，”口中塞满了食物的洛基与握着可乐杯的索尔一齐看向吞口水的史塔克，“有芝士汉堡和薯条吗？”

洛基与索尔交换了一下眼神，索尔又从食品袋里掏出来几样东西给洛基留下，剩余的连着食品袋友情赠送给史塔克：“有。甚至还有三明治。”史塔克眨眨他焦糖色的大眼睛：“好极了，睡衣宝宝喜欢三明治。”

“睡衣宝宝”是史塔克给彼得取的外号，语出史塔克“他是第一个半夜穿睡衣来敲我房门却只想学戏不想睡我的演员”。

洛基用牙齿撕下一大块滋滋冒油的鸡腿肉嚼了两口吞下肚：“看在他诚心诚意的份上。”索尔坐回去拍拍洛基的背：“慢点吃，慢点吃。”

自此之后，洛基的自制力呈现出断崖式下跌，具体体现为他愈演愈烈的任性肆意。而火上浇油的是，索尔无一例外地纵容他。

“躺下睡一会儿吧，”索尔用一种祈求的语气说，“有需要的话我会叫醒你的。”

洛基用食指支着额角，看着妆镜里自己身后的索尔，缓缓吐了口气：“不了，妆花了不好处理……不过我确实需要放松一下。”洛基瞟一眼化妆室的门，“你去把门锁上。”

索尔不明所以，依言锁上了门。

“黑色衬不衬我？”洛基掐着腰，低头打量身上的戏服——黑色丝绒长裙，领口开得深而大，缀着一圈儿拇指大的珍珠，袖口稍短，露出纤细骨感的手腕。

这就是明知故问了。洛基最知道黑色衬他一身雪肤，再就是华贵神秘的墨绿色。

索尔的手指恋恋抚过洛基的胸口，低头轻吻洛基的喉结：“好看。”

“……你帮帮我。”洛基覆在索尔后颈的手意有所图地施压，他抬起眼，绿眼睛因渴求而更绿得惹人心痒，“含一含。”他赤着脚踩在妆凳上，脚趾比珍珠更圆润可爱。索尔望进洛基的眼眸，喘了口气，钻进洛基的裙摆扯下内裤含住了半勃的阴茎。

洛基仰着头长长出了一口气，性器在索尔湿热的口腔中完全勃起。索尔毫无这方面的经验，笨拙地又舔又吮，洛基私处的气味温柔甜美，好闻得令索尔饥肠辘辘。索尔唯恐洛基不够爽似的，卖力地吞吐着洛基尺寸可观的欲望。洛基从没享受过这样的侍奉，浑身都酥软了，一手勉力支撑着妆台，一手按住索尔的后颈毫不顾惜地顶腰。索尔只乖乖地承受着，本能的呕吐反应使得喉咙卡紧了洛基的性器头部，洛基哼出愉悦而性感的鼻音，泄在索尔口中。

天，他想这么干可太久了。

索尔的喉结动了动，将洛基射出的液体吞了下去，又用唇舌为洛基清理干净。洛基喘息着靠住妆台，手指穿过索尔金色的头发抚摸着索尔的后颈：“做你想做的。”索尔得了允可，单手将洛基拦腰抱起按在妆台上，扶着蓄势待发的器物顶了进去。

算不上明亮的灯映出模糊的镜像，宛如旧时光角落里的胶卷。索尔扶着洛基的腰大力动作，洛基想叫却不能，泄愤似的大口咬索尔的肩。密闭的空间里，信息素的浓度飙升到充溢肺腑。索尔撩开洛基的裙摆抚摸着洛基细嫩的大腿，低头想要吻一吻洛基，他却偏开了头不许。索尔并不气馁，亲不到上面便使劲儿亲里面。洛基无计可施，被他亲得满眼含泪。

大滴的汗自索尔额上与胸口流下，性感如同大尺度写真。索尔甜心蜜糖地一通喊，洛基咬牙切齿地以内里的软肉缠裹着索尔的硬物——好聪明的法子，倒不怕叫错了人！也不知搭对了哪根筋，索尔改了口，低声唤着洛基的名字，“可以吗？……我可以吗？洛基？”

“可以，可以……”洛基这才肯点头，实际上，他恨不得呢——后背抵着冰冷的妆镜，在迷乱中被索尔炽热的性器干到高潮。

索尔沉默地抱了洛基一会儿，而后很快地从背包里翻出湿巾帮洛基清理身体，整理衣裙。

洛基无声地安享着索尔的可靠拥抱与周到服务，仔细地觑着索尔的神色。

并无丝毫不满或怨怼，不卑不亢地做着手下的事。看向自己时，又眉眼含情，唇角带笑。

——他真乖，从不会抱怨自己太功利不懂浪漫，不会嫌弃自己太忙碌不得相伴……自己绝非恋爱结婚的好材料，傻子都看得出索尔不会看不出的，可他却并不如何在乎，也不要求自己为他而改变。

他究竟想要什么呢？难道，世界上还有另一种不求回报的爱吗？

洛基想不懂。索尔见洛基枕着膝不言不动，大把蓬松的黑发披在象牙色小腿上，像一幅色调柔美的油画。索尔忍不住上前握住洛基微凉的裸足，拇指在洛基脚背上轻轻摩挲着，低声问：“在想什么？”洛基眨眨流盼的绿眼，宠溺地挠了挠索尔的下巴，浅粉色舌尖意犹未尽地舔过颜色同样姣好的下唇，笑说：“在想……良好的性爱有助于身心健康。”

多巴胺就是好使。洛基想。他现在感觉好多了。

收拾起绮思，洛基转过身对着妆镜细细查验妆容。瞧见了额上细汗，洛基拿起了一片化妆棉抿一抿，索尔又从身后抱上他的腰，埋头深嗅洛基发间的芬芳。

洛基以为索尔要偷个香，没想到索尔却只是拥着他，喃喃地说：“什么时候收工啊？你都要累坏了……”

真正收工时各人东倒西歪脚步虚浮，索尔半扶半抱着洛基上了车。洛基恹恹地窝在后排座椅上按着胃——不知是饿久了还是吃坏了，胃部没有片刻安宁。洛基不堪其扰，和着热茶吞了两片止痛药。索尔很是不赞成这么做，药盒上面明明白白标着孕期禁服——洛基比一个怀了孕的Omega强壮健康多少吗？可惜他没有发言权。

越来越不对劲。洛基的脸色在等止痛药起效的过程中愈发青白，索尔从后视镜里看得焦心不已。车还没停稳，洛基就强行撞开了门，软着脚冲出电梯，跌跌撞撞地扑进浴室，俯在马桶旁边把吃下去的药片吐得干干净净彻彻底底。

索尔连洛基的电梯都没有赶上，忙按了另一个，紧跟着洛基跑进门，刚好撞见洛基吐得昏天黑地。索尔吓得用力抱住了洛基的腰，六神无主地叫他：“洛基，你怎么了？你怎么了？我们去医院！”

“没事了……”洛基除了吃下的药实在吐不出什么东西，又呕出几口清水，吐完了倒好受些。“不能去……会耽误进度……”

“你怎么能这么不爱惜自己！”索尔急得眼眶都红起来，他知道洛基向来为了戏不要命，但知道是一回事，亲眼看见是另一回事。

“真的没事。”洛基自己站起来，接了杯温水漱口，胃也不再痛了，“我好了。真的。”索尔凝视着洛基的脸，倒不像是装出来的平和。

“好吧。”索尔无可奈何地让步了，“如果再痛我一定会把你送去医院。现在……你得喝点热的，我不该给你喝冰可乐。奶还是茶？”

“奶。”洛基掬了水扑扑脸，“我去床上等，实在是累。”索尔点点头，仍然不太放心地看了看洛基才出去了。

洛基换过睡衣钻进被子里，实在看不进剧本，百无聊赖地摸过索尔的手机——索尔总是见缝插针地拍他，洛基会不知道吗？

没有密码，滑一下就解开了。

端着热牛奶回到卧室的索尔正好听见洛基发出了一声尖叫：“哦，天！对我发誓，你绝对没有对着这两张剧照撸过！快发誓！”

索尔差点把整个杯子打翻，他看着令洛基抓狂的图片，是洛基主演的某部复古恐怖片的床戏剧照。索尔不明白什么事那么严重，赶紧依言发誓：“我发誓我发誓真的没有，怎么了？”

“那不是我，是托马斯！”洛基松了口气，窝回床上解释：“那时我与托马斯演双胞胎兄弟争夫，争的是克里斯托弗。戏里他爱的是托马斯，戏外他们也擦出了火花……我把亲密戏都让给托马斯来演——我才不要跟克里斯托弗拍那个呢——否则，那两个蠢货一百年也不懂得谈恋爱！”洛基低头就着索尔的手喝了口牛奶，“他今年好像没作品，说在筹备婚礼。”

“这样啊。”索尔听着，微笑着喂洛基喝牛奶，又随手删掉了惹洛基不快的剧照。“克里斯托弗……怎么感觉今天好像在热搜上看到了他？”索尔摸着下巴搜索了一下，继而抬起头看着洛基说：“洛基，他……结婚了，还发了个视频@了你。”

洛基睁大眼，夺过手机——

棕发蓝眼高大强壮的克里斯托弗穿着正式的婚礼礼服，对着镜头露出招牌式的迷人笑容：“下面这条视频，录给洛基·劳菲森。今天，我与我心爱的人结婚了！他就是世界上最美好的托马斯！我迫不及待地想跟你分享我们的快乐和幸福！真诚地感谢你洛基，没有你，我们不会这么快走到一起！实话说，我一时一刻也忍受不了离开他，现在他终于是我的了！我会推掉所有工作来陪托马斯，争取明年让你当教父！”

洛基气得把手机摔得远远的——这该下地狱的克里斯托弗，居然敢挑自己在剧组分身乏术的时候办婚礼！“我一定要报复他们……”

视频内容索尔都看到了，他又何尝不羡慕克里斯托弗溢出屏幕的幸福。索尔咬了咬牙，凑近了洛基轻声说：“我教给你个好法子：你结婚的时候，也不请他们！扯平！”

洛基完全没反应过来：“结婚？结什么婚？”

索尔不怕死地回答：“跟我结婚。”

洛基沉默了一会儿，正色道：“你在开玩笑，索尔。”

“你看我像开玩笑的样子？”索尔明知洛基绝不会给出肯定答案，心中仍然如刀绞一般，又努力装得神色如常。

洛基凝望着索尔流露着忧伤的蓝眼睛，顿时醒悟过来。

索尔与自己不同，他还太年轻，才刚毕业，他的人生阅历还不足以支撑一段浮光掠影的，与已婚Omega的罗曼史。

他是认真的，每一步都是认真的，没有欲拒还迎，没有欲擒故纵，没有欲要取之必先予之。他初入社会，还没学会稳重与周密，更不懂谋求与算计。

他根本不知道下一步该怎么办，更不知道他们的未来该走向何方，连他们是否真的拥有共同的未来都是未知之数……可他却是认真的——仿佛有了这份认真，就能够对抗世俗的眼光，踏平现实的阻碍，无往而不利。

洛基相信即使自己怀了孕索尔也会坚持要他把孩子生下来的。

洛基很清楚，在年轻的Omega们眼里，索尔是鲁莽而稚拙的。他们更想要得到无微不至的照顾与万无一失的计划，而不是一句哪怕真切切却实在轻飘飘的“我爱你”。

可洛基不同，他早已不祈望任何人的任何形式的赐予，也不需要索尔的成熟与谨慎，若索尔当真已经世故老到精打细算，他们之间根本就不会有开始。

如果洛基愿意，他当然可以跟索尔结婚。他经历过无数口蜜腹剑两面三刀，所以更欣赏索尔不伪装不矫饰，未经雕琢的一颗真心。

这真心一钱不值，又贵逾千金。是了，只有自己这样地位超然财力丰厚的人，才有闲情赞美真心难得，才享受得起真心滋味，才可能保存真心永不变质。

赞美，享受，保存。洛基莫名地轻笑起来，自己好像一只吃人心的妖精呢。

洛基小口小口抿着牛奶，心想，遇到索尔之前，也许自己的确寂寞了很多年。

“是我不对。”长时间的静默令索尔以为洛基生了气不肯理他了，赶紧承认错误，“我不该……”不该什么呢？不该求婚，还是不该爱上洛基？索尔说不下去，还好洛基实在忍不得瞧索尔灰心丧气的样子，打断了他：“你知道吗。曾经一度我很嫉妒克里斯托弗和托马斯。他们在一起时那样开心，开心得好像全世界都在放烟花——绚丽缤纷，无休无止。”

“但是现在。”洛基牵住索尔的手，对他笑：“我不再嫉妒他们了。”

“我拥有你了。”


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

小孩儿就是好哄。

甚至不需要说谎都能哄得索尔乍惊乍喜、心满意足，完全忘了他所殷切期待的答案其实并没能得到。

洛基不懂得一段婚外情应该怎样结束，他完全没有这方面的经验。但洛基本能地认为一段——至少在他们圈子里司空见惯的婚外情，不应该危及到婚姻。呼吸够了新鲜空气，当然要回到围城里去。激情是转瞬即逝的东西，不值得为其牺牲掉牢靠的婚姻契约。而失掉了叛逆背德的罗曼蒂克情结、担负上责任与义务的激情必然无法持久，最终无异于走入另一座牢笼。

末日般的快乐才是一段成熟的婚外情应当包含的全部涵义。

但显然索尔并不同意这个观点。

索尔虽然长了一副拈花惹草的好相貌，内里却纯情专一，更年轻得连拘束的滋味都没尝过，自然期盼能够光明正大地宣示主权，不喜欢暴饮暴食却不得长久的偷情。

洛基虽然敏锐地意识到，语焉不详的甜言蜜语终究无法粉饰真相，索尔的执著心意迟早会变成令他束手无策的大麻烦，仍然不由自主暗地里生出一丝窃喜——他向自己求婚、想要自己做他合法的、终身的伴侣呢！纵然洛基并不肯应了索尔，却也知道这已经是索尔能够奉上的最大诚意了。

并没有爱过什么人的洛基从未感受过恋爱中的情绪，像是漫山遍野的、叫不出名字来的玲珑野花，不名贵也不高雅，但却开得热闹，开得欢喜。

“克里斯太失礼了！真抱歉！”向来谦逊温和的托马斯忙了一天，到了傍晚才发现克里斯托弗竟然如此高调地在公共平台冲洛基秀恩爱，立即私聊了洛基表达歉意，“他，他太幼稚了——我真不知道怎样才好，本来听说你今年休长假才定了婚期，没想到你这么快又进组拍戏……你不能来真是太遗憾了……不过我想你这样着急，一定是遇到好剧本好班底，明年心想事成一定要来做客！”

洛基并不打算将自己的水平拉低到与克里斯托弗一个层次，只是促狭地问：“结婚的感觉怎么样？”当年洛基结婚时没有仪式也没有誓言，只和高天尊约好了时间去注册而已。

托马斯叹了口气，洛基都能想象得到他苦笑的表情：“非常琐碎而劳累，我本来不想办婚礼，但克里斯托弗家不太情愿，你也知道他，好像非要闹得全世界都知道一样……”

“你又纵容他。”托马斯比克里斯托弗还大两岁，相当包容年轻些的恋人，无论什么无理要求，只要克里斯托弗撒个娇托马斯就一点办法都没有了。

“谁让他是克里斯托弗呢？”托马斯的声音无奈又满含幸福，“虽然我并不认同那种只有结了婚人生才完整的言论……但是与克里斯托弗结婚，的确令我觉得此生圆满，好像自己是肋骨填进克里斯托弗胸前。未来也许并不如童话的结局那样简单，但我和克里斯托弗会共同面对——应该会吧。”托马斯笑起来，并不很在意。

洛基竟有些无措了，还好听见克里斯托弗大声地叫托马斯去吃晚饭，洛基匆匆说了“新婚快乐”便挂了电话。

自己……大概是早就失去了拥有如此明媚肆意的幸福的权利了吧。

“洛基！”索尔从车门探出头来，见洛基握着手机出神，怕打扰了洛基，声音也弱了下去，“史塔克导演找你过去看带子。”洛基回过神来，将手机抛在索尔手里风一样地下了车：“就去。”

一个多月来的录像带快进拉完，洛基的心情更差了，“胖了这么多？”史塔克没形没状地瘫在椅子上揉着眉心：“你也看出来了？不过胖不是问题，瘦是问题，没有中年Omega会瘦成那样，婚姻失意也不至如此，你的身材保持得太好，不适合她。”

“那么重拍呢，重拍来不来得及？”洛基紧张起来，脸色都白了几分。史塔克摇摇头：“一是来不及，二是，重拍也未必有这个效果——你急什么，当我没有特效组吗？”洛基这才松了口气：“不早说。”又问：“你看这次怎么样？”史塔克不假思索：“我看很好。就等最后一场戏，你是打算先拍零散的，还是先拍压轴的？”

洛基听了史塔克“很好”的评价，稍稍放心，想了想说：“最后拍压轴吧，那场戏看起来真耗体力，又费感情，近几天我总是不大舒服，等我好些再说。”

史塔克并不刚愎，心想洛基自有他的考虑，也不反对。洛基发挥得固然好，没什么经验的男女主角却有不少镜头需要重拍。史塔克头痛得喝了口冰美式，心想自己恐怕又要开始发火骂人了。

如此一来洛基轻闲不少，却仍不轻松。力求每一根出镜的头发丝都要带着饱满情绪的洛基下了戏便靠着索尔这个人形抱枕打瞌睡，跟平时神采飞扬的模样大不相同。

所谓压轴，是一场洛基的重头独角戏，没有台词也没有对手，剧本上也只有寥寥几句。而史塔克的意见是：“如果发挥得好，洛基，单凭这场戏便足以使你我名垂影史。”

于是单这一场戏就占了洛基所有拍摄时间的八分之一，天天跪得双腿发麻哭得声嘶力竭，每每史塔克喊了CUT索尔立刻冲上去把洛基扶起来——虽然铺了地毯，跪久了也是膝盖青肿，别人不清楚索尔却是心疼的。

饶是如此，洛基擦干眼泪又嫌不够好，史塔克也认为洛基还有潜力，加上其他戏份都已经拍完送去做特效或剪辑，索性一天一天磨下去。彼得的戏大略拍完，天天跟在史塔克身后看洛基演戏，举着手机一遍一遍录下来反复观看，被洛基打趣着交学费。

最终杀青那晚洛基贡献了兼具爆发力与层次感的演技，仿佛舍去了自己的灵魂只留下肉体奉与戏中那个可怜的女人一用。

索尔忽然觉得他并不认得披着洛基皮囊的这个人，那是“她”，不是洛基。

片场鸦雀无声，连史塔克也沦为观众，静静观看着“她”的癫狂与执迷，伤痛与心碎。

年少相恋的丈夫冷落她，最疼爱的女儿离开她，最欣赏的学生兼情人背叛她——然而她并未做错过什么。

“她”哀弱地哭倒在地上。镜头拉远，哭声渐淡。

彼得看得目眩神驰，心知必定是这一回神来之笔选入最终版本，带头欢呼起来。洛基给索尔抱起，连道谢应酬也没了力气，软软地扑在索尔怀里回魂，像个洋娃娃一样任服装师摆弄。

洛基赤着脚蜷在单人沙发里，双眼空洞地望着某处怔怔出神。索尔做好了热饮，温柔地唤他一声，洛基才猛地醒过来，抬起水盈盈的绿眼睛冲索尔一笑。

索尔从前不知道笑也会令人心碎。

索尔将一杯热可可塞在洛基手里，洛基接了，抿了一口，轻声说：“我想要烟，有没有烟？”索尔弯下腰在洛基额上轻轻吻了吻：“不许。”洛基歪了歪头：“今晚我杀青了，有没有酒庆功？”索尔不为所动：“没有。”

毫不婉转地拒绝了洛基，索尔也为自己的胆大妄为感到吃惊——从什么时候起，他竟然敢随意地亲吻洛基，甚至还敢拒绝洛基的哪怕是不合理的要求？

洛基并不继续索要，低下头又抿了一口香甜醇厚的可可，抱着大肚瓷杯暖手：“你看到我的表演了？你觉得观众会喜欢吗？”又用脚尖踢索尔的裤脚，撑着头笑：“你不给我烟，不给我酒，端着一杯热可可跟你谈人生会显得我很没水平的。”

索尔避而不答，蹲下身子捧着洛基微凉的双手手背，抬起头定定地望进洛基的眼睛，轻声说：“你该知道，但凡有双眼睛，就不会不喜欢你和你的表演。”

洛基喜欢索尔这样坚定的眼神，被他一本正经的幽默逗得勾了勾唇角，又偏开头，喃喃地说：“可是没有人会只喜欢我和我的表演。观众永远比演员高贵，他们是消费者，有权利挑挑拣拣。”说这话时，洛基早已卸净了妆，双唇因过度劳累而欠缺血色。他低垂着眼眸，失意得宛如角落里一尊价值连城却蒙了尘的瓷器。

天。索尔从未见过洛基这副模样，一时间恨不得把全世界最好的东西都奉上供洛基挑选。而对于洛基的忧伤，作品还没写完的准作家索尔感同身受，却安慰道：“你与众不同。”这种话洛基早已听了无数遍，索然无味地轻声反驳：“没有人会不同。不过是把喜怒哀乐悲欢离合摊出来给人看，假得真了，便是好。”

“文艺工作者就是如此，演戏的、写书的、唱歌的、作画的，没有人会不同。”洛基微仰起头，慢慢吁了一口气，仿佛在问自己，又仿佛在问上帝：“我们辛劳一生，是为了什么呢？”

索尔听了，一时愣住，心中震动不已，简直想要跪下来吻洛基的脚背。他确信世界上没有第二个人会这样懂他，懂他心底那源自热望的悲凉。

遇上一个深爱、又知心的人本该是最幸福的事，但索尔竟然发觉，他宁愿洛基不要懂。

“洛基，”索尔手上用了些劲，“你那么成功，那么美，你的人生已经很好。”

“不是‘很好’，是‘也很好’。”今晚洛基好似放任自己沉浸在沼泽之中，“再早十几年，我更想像查尔斯一样，做个老师，教物理或者其他什么冰冷的学科，比较有尊严。我那时成绩很好，想上什么学校上什么学校，想读什么专业读什么专业，一路读上去。可惜，命运没有给我这个机会。”

“后来的某一天，我忽然明白过来，身为Omega，必将变为某人的徽章与附庸。他期盼我做个老师，期盼我变成一个体面的Omega，再变成一个贤惠温柔的妻子，别让他为我择定的贵族丈夫脸面上不好看。”

“所以我想，我不能做那个，哪怕我喜欢。我要成就我自己，我不想冠上陌生的姓氏，变成他人的财产，过一眼望得到尽头的人生。我想，我要做一份一旦失败，就再没有退路的工作。于是我离家出走，走了很远很远。”

洛基弓着薄薄的脊背，用掌根覆住额头。索尔看不见他的表情，只看见他的双肩在微微颤抖。

曾经他想象过洛基十年后、二十年后的模样，那时他不确定自己是否会更爱洛基因岁月摧折而风化凋残的容颜。

但现在，洛基的疲倦、脆弱、苍老与柔软，令索尔心头涌起千万种柔情。他多么想陪伴在洛基身边，直到他老去，直到他死去。

过了好一会儿，索尔低声问：“你后悔吗？”

“决不。”洛基扬了扬下巴，容色甚至带了点活泼俏皮：“年轻人是不懂得什么叫做后悔的，除非你认为我老了？”

索尔的手指眷恋地抚上洛基的脸，“岁月对你格外优容，我坚信你到了八十岁还像现在一样美丽年轻。”

洛基侧了侧头，眼神像一头机警而又纯良的幼鹿：“没有人可以美那么久。”

索尔轻声说：“爱人的眼睛是不同的。”

好像是在赞美自己的容貌，又好像是在表白他的心意……洛基无心深想，站起身来，将饮料放在身侧小几上，“我想跳舞，跟我跳舞吧。”

洛基放出的音乐舒缓而复古，索尔想那也许是查尔斯所好。

舞步不必正式繁复，两人贴得很紧，又很放松。洛基手臂搭在索尔肩上，索尔双手拥着洛基的腰，慢慢摇晃着身体，莫如说是另一种形式的拥抱。

鼻间满是洛基令人愉悦的清甜信息素，索尔心底宛如铺了天鹅绒毯子一般地安适熨帖。索尔默默地想，其实他不希望洛基站在千万人中央，不希望洛基过得那样精彩而跌宕，只希望他平安幸福。

洛基以为，按索尔平时饿狼一样的德行，说不准什么时候手就会滑到自己屁股上揉捏，两个人滚上床只是时间问题。平时洛基不以为忤，可今天洛基没有这样的心思，又不大好拒绝索尔。

但，足过了半个小时，索尔的手还老老实实抱着洛基的腰，没有半星要放肆的意思。

趴在索尔肩上的时候，洛基的双唇便附在索尔耳边，他很方便去问一句：“你会永远爱我，永远只爱我一个人吗？”

但他没有。

答案没有意义。无论是或否，都没有意义。洛基从不需要没有意义的东西。

第二天两人睡到天光大亮，都松了一大口气的样子。洛基像只渴睡的猫儿一样还不肯睁眼，双手搂住索尔头颈，声音慵倦得近乎性感：“快告诉我，亲爱的，今晚就揭晓无限奖——”

索尔半睡半醒地低头亲洛基的眼睛：“宝贝，你不必为你口袋里的珠宝而紧张……现在还不到九月底呢。”洛基睁开眼来，转了转眼珠，仰头在索尔唇上不轻不重地咬了一口，“九月底了？你要不要跟我去看鲨鱼？”

“想去海洋馆吗？还是要去潜水？”索尔有些奇怪，却仍然温和乃至于宠溺地微笑：“无论银河边缘、宇宙裂隙，都跟你去。”

洛基听了，双颊肌肤晕出健康而柔美的绯色，小声说：“你们文学系说起话来真要命。”洛基掩饰地将面孔藏在浓密的黑发之下，摸出手机操作了一会儿，接着向索尔宣布：“一小时后飞机起飞，我们正好赶得上十月节丰盛的晚餐。”

那岂不是只剩下十几分钟？！索尔瞪大眼，一句质疑的话也没说出来，从床上一跃而起以极限速度洗漱穿衣收拾行李。

洛基却笑着翻了个身，托着下巴回头看索尔手忙脚乱地整理箱包，悠哉游哉地晃着小腿，心想：“年轻人就是有活力。”

当且仅当拿到机票之后索尔才发现他们此行的目的地并不比银河边缘宇宙裂隙缺少冒险性与新鲜感。

十几分钟前还信誓旦旦要陪洛基去到银河边缘宇宙裂隙的索尔觉得自己有点气短。


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

“查尔斯——”洛基完全没注意一旁索尔紧张到身体僵硬手心冷湿，与个子娇小的查尔斯热情相拥，“我真想念你。”

如洛基所说，他的养父之一查尔斯只比他年长八岁，洛基十五岁后，或者更早些时候，就不再用“Daddy”称呼查尔斯了——那很怪，尤其当他们意识到，在洛基还是个婴儿的时候，查尔斯也不过是个没分化的孩子；当洛基刚刚分化成一个Omega的时候，查尔斯还是个娃娃脸的、爱心泛滥的学生；而当查尔斯生下皮特罗时，洛基已经是个值得信赖的（仅对查尔斯来说），独立的青年人了。

查尔斯的味道很好闻，跟洛基惯用的香水一样的玫瑰香气，并不浓烈，如查尔斯本人一般的淡雅绵柔，像母亲的手一般显著地抚慰了索尔紧绷绷的神经。同时，索尔嗅出一缕冰冷的气息，那大概就是查尔斯的Alpha丈夫艾瑞克的信息素了。

“洛基，你安然无恙地回来——回来看我，真是太好了，我一直为你担心。”查尔斯满含爱意地仰头亲吻早已比他高得多的洛基。他有一双钴蓝色的眼睛，只要曾经一度有幸见到这样一双眼睛，任何人都会难以忘怀，为动人心弦的明媚，更为难得的智慧与善良。那样一双宛如神话中精灵宝石般的眼睛令索尔自惭形秽，即使索尔在遇到洛基之前无心恋爱，一双清澈的蓝眼睛也引得众多追求者趋之若鹜——上学时，索尔亦颇以一张俊脸为傲。

“有你为我祈祷，噩运永远不会降临在我头上。”洛基回吻查尔斯的侧颊，带着笑意轻声说。洛基抬手拍拍索尔的肩头，“这是索尔，索尔·奥丁森，你叮嘱我照顾的，你的老朋友的儿子。”查尔斯打量着索尔笑起来，十分可亲：“时间过得多快啊！我跟你母亲在击剑俱乐部互不相让的情景还历历在目，但你都二十二岁了，是不是？你的眼睛跟芙丽嘉一模一样！是文学系的高材生对吧？皮特罗的作文成绩提高了不少，多谢你肯抽时间指点他。”

洛基插口说：“是啊，索尔是未来的大作家呢！正好十月节，我记得今晚的游行最精彩盛大，所以带他来见识见识好积累素材——索尔，这是我的养父查尔斯·泽维尔，是主攻心理学的教授哦。”索尔不知道该鞠躬还是该握手，也不知道自己到底是以什么身份出现在这里，更担心心跳的声音太大给洛基或者查尔斯察觉，又听到洛基称自己为“未来的大作家”还这样惦记着自己随口胡扯的借口，不知道是羞愧还是欣喜，耳朵也微微红了，忙忙把在飞机上准备好的词背出来：“您好，我妈妈经常提到您，说您博学又好心，她很怀念跟您一起学习的日子……见到您真是太好了……皮特罗是个很聪明的孩子，也很好学……他很好……”

“哧。”洛基低着头，盯着自己脚尖笑了一声，觉得索尔磕磕巴巴的比自己第一次拍戏还差劲。索尔听见洛基的嘲笑，更紧张了，不一会儿额头上满是细汗。查尔斯如何看不出索尔紧张，抿着唇笑：“坐了那么久的飞机，就为来家门口站着吗？快进来喝杯茶，晚饭很快就好。”

落座后洛基略略抿了两口茶，很快跟着查尔斯钻进了厨房打下手说私话，被拒之门外的索尔只好在宽敞温暖的二楼客厅独自一人坐立不安。

初秋的落日在天边渲染出绚丽的霞色，索尔却无法静下心来欣赏——初中就要放学了，一会儿皮特罗可能会扑在洛基怀里叫爸爸……索尔捂住了脸，即使皮特罗似乎正处在叛逆期，但他也已经好几个月没见到洛基了，亲近些，撒个娇也是人之常情。

可怜的孩子。皮特罗还挺喜欢自己的，但如果他知道自己跟他的Omega父亲产生了不可言说的亲密关系，会不会觉得受伤？真罪恶——索尔想，但这方面高天尊大概已经亲自教过皮特罗如何应对了，上天保佑，索尔一点儿也不想伤害皮特罗。

哦，那孩子一直叫自己哥哥。索尔郁闷地想。显然索尔不想被皮特罗称呼为“哥哥”，尤其是在洛基面前——任何人都不会乐意跟自己的情人差辈分的。可如果要求皮特罗称呼自己“叔叔”的话，又有些可笑，他才比皮特罗大了不到十岁。

十月节，听起来是重要的传统节日，洛基都不远千里回来了，洛基的另一位养父艾瑞克·兰谢尔也不会缺席。索尔回忆着从母亲芙丽嘉那里得到的信息——年轻时因为政见不合离开自己Omega回来又跟刚成年的Omega养子闹翻的Alpha，会是什么好相处的人吗？

想到这个，索尔更紧张了。他不知道洛基为什么要带他回家——一个对洛基来说，意义极其重大的家。即使洛基还没有承认过自己，万一见多识广的艾瑞克看出了什么，他会不会大发雷霆，要求自己立刻滚出去、也离开洛基身边？

索尔的手心沁出了冰冷的汗水，陌生的不适感使他下意识地走近了燃烧着火焰的壁炉。如果洛基没有结过婚，或者已经离了婚，索尔会非常乐意拜访洛基的养父们。索尔知道自己年纪比洛基小得多，又穷得多，艾瑞克与查尔斯也许并不会对自己满意。但……以洛基婚外情人的身份光明正大地来到这个家里，自己恐怕是要被打出去的吧？自己被打出去不要紧，以艾瑞克的性子，恐怕也没有什么好脸色给洛基的吧？

不，只要不承认，艾瑞克就会无话可说。即使他看出自己对洛基的爱慕——那又怎样呢？艾瑞克没办法证明洛基曾经回应过自己的感情，也没办法要求自己收回对洛基的，不太得体的思恋。

这样想着，索尔才不那么焦虑了。他舒了口气，四处望了望，发现壁炉上方端正地摆放着一排相框。

第一张照片像素不高，应该是很多年前拍下的，只能看清大略五官，细节就看不出了。照片里有三个人，高些的白发男子是艾瑞克，棕色鬈发的是查尔斯，那时他可爱的婴儿肥还未褪去，看上去只有十几岁。艾瑞克揽着查尔斯的肩膀，查尔斯环抱着一个黑发的孩子，两人望着镜头微笑。索尔依稀看出那孩子有一双绿眼睛，肌肤是一种病态的苍白，简直像个意外被镜头捕捉的小幽灵，与肤色健康的艾瑞克、容颜娇美的查尔斯形成了鲜明对比。

那是洛基。索尔的眉眼柔和下来，拇指点了点洛基的小脸。

照片右下角注明了年份，索尔算了算，是十二岁，又小又乖的洛基。

照片一共有七张。在照片里，洛基渐渐长大，越来越高，越来越美，却仍然不大爱笑，总是绷着一张过分美丽的脸。

在最后一张照片里，十八九岁的洛基与艾瑞克一边一个半扶半抱着查尔斯，查尔斯的蓝眼睛笑意温柔，双手小心地捧着圆鼓鼓的小腹。

……原来，艾瑞克与查尔斯也是有孩子的？怎么洛基从没提起过？

“洛基真是从小就漂亮，是不是？”低沉的男声在身后响起，惊得索尔打了个寒噤。

是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，查尔斯的Alpha丈夫。他有一头耀目的银色短发，而不是索尔以为的白色。他像所有血统纯正的日耳曼男人一样高大健壮，灰绿色的眼睛冷酷而锐利。他刚刚回到家，已经脱下了西装，衬衫袖子挽到了肘部，手中拿着一块洗过的小毛巾。

索尔反应迅速地鞠了一躬，“您好，兰谢尔先生。”艾瑞克向索尔点了点头，算是打招呼。他用小毛巾抹了抹壁炉浮雕上也许并不存在的落灰，继续说，“二十年前，查尔斯还在读他的第三个博士学位。那年冬天我们去孤儿院探访，查尔斯一眼瞧见了洛基。问他话他不回答，陪他玩他也不笑……我至今也不知道查尔斯当时想了些什么，他非要他，为了要他，我们把婚期提前了两年。”说到这个，艾瑞克笑了起来，露出一排整齐洁白牙齿——索尔总算明白为什么洛基老是用“鲨鱼”称呼他的养父了。如果不是知道艾瑞克此时心情颇好，索尔会以为艾瑞克在威胁自己。

“收养洛基是我们做出最正确的决定之一。他聪慧、早熟，某些时候还非常可靠。如果他从没有离开我们就更好了。并不像那些八卦小报猜测的一样，我们之间其实并没有矛盾，有的只是分歧与误会……好吧，是我，我不该那样粗暴地对待他。”艾瑞克举起相框擦拭着，无奈地说，“查尔斯是这么认为的，他总是对的。”

“这是查尔斯怀孕时留下的唯一一张照片。当时我和查尔斯都太年轻、太冲动了，闹得很不愉快。现在想来，我很后悔没有好好陪伴他，不过幸好有洛基在查尔斯身边，才没有发生令我懊悔终生的事。”

……没有发生？

“Daaaa——dy——！”大门被撞开了，少年洪亮的声音从楼下传上来，“Daddy——”那声音随着咣咣咣的脚步声一路向上，最终一个银色的小脑袋从楼梯口冒出来，是放了学的皮特罗，“哦！Father！Daddy在哪里？索尔哥哥也在，那么哥哥也回来了吗？”在艾瑞克面前，皮特罗特意改了正式些的称呼。

索尔跟不上皮特罗的语速，又是Daddy又是Father又是Brother把索尔弄晕了。

“是啊儿子，Daddy和哥哥在厨房，你可以趁他们不注意偷点东西吃。”艾瑞克放下了毛巾，随手呼噜了一下皮特罗的头毛，“当然了，你也可以选择立刻开始享受你的宝贵的假期，如果你不怕哥哥知道了你不好好做作业，在今后的假期里打你的小报告，说你只顾着打游戏看动画，作业都是他给你写的什么的……”

皮特罗垂头丧气地抱着书包去复习功课了。

“这孩子也不知道究竟对什么感兴趣。”艾瑞克看着皮特罗的背影，“他怎么就不能多遗传一点查尔斯的好学上进呢……索尔？是叫索尔吧？你怎么了？”

原来皮特罗是艾瑞克与查尔斯的儿子？索尔震惊到连话都说不出了。

自己到底都胡思乱想了些什么啊？

是自己先入为主，却忽略了那些显而易见的证据……比方说，十四年前洛基甚至还没有结婚，比方说，洛基一年到头不沾家的工作日程根本不允许他抚养一个孩子长大，比方说，网络上所有的信息都未曾提起洛基与高天尊有一个儿子……

最后还是查尔斯拯救了差点情绪失控的索尔，他穿着围裙，左手端着一个装满了各色蔬菜的玻璃盏，右手抱着一个香气四溢的淡黄色小藤箩，冲壁炉前两个Alpha喊：“开饭啦！皮特罗回来了吧？这么乖地去写作业了吗？”

兰谢尔家的晚宴非常丰富，洛基习惯的蔬果沙拉与浓汤，索尔和皮特罗喜欢的炸鸡可乐与披萨，查尔斯心仪的牛排红酒与蛋糕和艾瑞克偏好的的香肠黑啤与面包。

多么自由而幸福的家庭，索尔想，父亲奥丁可从来不允许自己挑食。

索尔不知他们家的晚宴是否一直如此其乐融融，丝毫不排斥他这个外人。席间唯一的意外是洛基因为偷偷扒走皮特罗的炸鸡腿而险些跟皮特罗吵了起来。

此刻在洛基眼里，金灿灿的炸鸡腿比索尔的头发更诱人。

索尔赶紧把自己没动过的炸鸡腿让给了皮特罗才平息纷争。

艾瑞克手中握着餐刀把香肠切片，抬眼瞧着洛基，又转向索尔，和气地问：“索尔？刚毕业吧？最近在做什么？”索尔正不知怎么回答，洛基叉了块生菜，看着索尔与艾瑞克身后的空气，说：“我的助理在休产假，索尔是我的替补助理，几个月以来是他在照顾我的工作和生活。”说完，洛基不客气地一口吞掉了生菜。

“那么，索尔，”艾瑞克冲索尔笑了笑，或者说龇了龇牙，“我亲爱的洛基，他付你工资了吗？”不等索尔答话，艾瑞克看向洛基，“AO平等，对吧？”

洛基瞪了艾瑞克一眼，又看向索尔：“我会付你百分之百的工资。”

“好了，艾瑞克。”查尔斯头痛地制止纷争，“洛基是个公平的人……是你的啤酒不好喝了吗？艾瑞克？”艾瑞克并不想跟洛基斗下去，向查尔斯举杯，喝下一大口啤酒。

接下来，趁两个Omega彼此关心生活，艾瑞克又随意地问了问索尔未来的打算。索尔回答他已经被某家公司聘用做编辑，很快就开始工作，而他真正的梦想是当个作家。艾瑞克拍了拍索尔的肩膀，表扬了他的务实与清醒，却对他的梦想不置一词。

显然，艾瑞克和查尔斯都没有要给他难堪的意思，索尔却巴不得被当成洛基的结婚对象来刁难抢白——他比任何时候都要急切，在了解到面前的阻碍并没有他想象的那么多那么大，皮特罗是否成年与洛基的婚姻选择没有一丁点关系……

索尔充足的耐心在他听到皮特罗真正身世的那一瞬间就彻底崩塌了。

好不容易熬到了各自睡下，住在客房的索尔依旧平复不下澎湃的心潮。多么好的机会啊——高天尊的绯闻逸事艾瑞克与查尔斯必定有所耳闻，他们是那样爱洛基，怎会不心疼他婚姻不幸？而他索尔，他可以赌咒发誓，保证一生只有洛基一个，永远爱他，对他好，终生不悔，至死不渝——

“谁？”索尔听到转门把手的声音迅速爬了起来，警惕地盯着漆黑一片的门口，却听见来人啐了一声：“还能是谁？”

穿着整齐的洛基走到床前，犹豫了一下，还是脱掉了鞋，滚在索尔怀里低声地、恶作剧似的笑：“要是艾瑞克知道我这样，他一定气疯掉。”

索尔的双手习惯性地环住洛基的腰，低头吻着洛基的发心，轻声问：“他……不是你儿子？”洛基明显地僵硬了一下，问：“他？他是谁？什么儿子？”索尔也觉得自己好笑，在洛基耳边轻笑着说：“我……我以为皮特罗是你儿子。”洛基惊讶极了，索尔趁着窗外一点灯光瞧见洛基的绿眼睛因惊讶而睁得圆圆的：“他当然不是我儿子！他是我弟弟——我怎么可能有儿子？”

得到了洛基的明确否认，索尔如释重负，无心探究洛基话中“我怎么可能有儿子”是指他本就无法生育还是指他与高天尊婚姻不睦，但——那都不重要了。

洛基回过神来，偏头咬索尔的耳垂，十足的暗示意味：“笨死了你。”

真痒。索尔克制不住地将手伸进洛基的衣领里——奇怪，洛基为什么还没换睡袍——他低下头，吻住了洛基的唇。

“不能这样，不能这样……”被索尔圈在怀里亲得几乎失守的洛基软软地推拒着，声音低沉而性感。索尔舔着洛基的侧颈，轻声问：“你不想吗？不想吗？我们好久没做过了，我好想你……”

是吗？大概是吧。

洛基花好大力气定了定神，还是推开了索尔：“真的不可以。”洛基按住索尔开始昂扬的胯下，好声好气地，不知道是在哄他还是哄它：“乖一点啦。”

索尔张开手：“那让我抱。抱总可以吧？”洛基笑着把披下来的黑发撩到颈后，拉住索尔的手：“大作家，拿点想象力出来——这样美好的秋夜，我们出去玩啊！”


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

即使是洛基，坐了一天飞机也是累的。于是他像个不讲究衣饰的大学生一样穿着宽松的连帽卫衣与舒适的运动鞋跟索尔一起去看夜间盛大的游行，相称得宛然情侣。

把双手揣在卫衣里，被微凉的夜风吹醒了神的洛基开始喋喋不休地数落索尔：“你是个骗子，你根本没有你说的那样爱我……”

索尔伸手搂住洛基的腰，让怕冷的洛基靠在自己怀里：“反对。如果我骗了你，就让我再也没有灵感，一个字也写不出来。”

洛基被索尔随口发下的毒誓噎了一下——他当然知道文字对索尔有多重要，没有这点洞察力十年以来真是白干了。但洛基就是气不过，一边贪恋着索尔的体温一边继续发泄不满：“那么你就应该嫉妒的！可你对皮特罗那么好！你纵容他，陪他玩，还给他讲故事，他喜欢你比喜欢我更多！”

索尔紧了紧环在洛基腰间的手：“我只是想跟‘你的孩子’好好相处，洛基。我爱你，我必须得学会爱‘你的孩子’，谁让我来得这样晚。我唯一庆幸的是，爱上你的时候我很年轻，等皮特罗成年了，我才二十八岁，还算不上老。”

“你还不老，那是什么意思？”洛基困惑地抬眼看着索尔，Alpha的皮肤没有多好，但那样的年轻，那样的活力，令岁月忽晚的人无法不艳羡。洛基虽深以自己容貌为傲，但也没法把“老”这个概念和刚大学毕业的索尔联系起来，“我以为你我之中，我会是更畏惧年华老去的那一个。”

哦，天真的Omega，难道他不知道金钱能够买来数不尽的青春吗？

祝酒歌的旋律在不远处升起，暗蓝的天边绽出几朵绚丽的烟花——十月节是狂欢节，还未走近广场中心，便已人声鼎沸，目之所及花团锦簇。

洛基来得少，双手自觉地搂住索尔的腰取暖，却偏着头好奇地打量着少男少女的民族服装与载着装满美酒木桶的华丽马车。

索尔却全然无心观赏，这样的热闹盛大勾起了他满怀愁绪。

他太贪恋洛基，贪恋他的美貌，贪恋他的身体，贪恋他的悍勇与柔弱，贪恋他对自己的、也许并不能称之为爱情的好感。索尔无论如何不能忍受洛基在未来的某一天竟会抛弃自己，他得想法子留住洛基。

Omega逼婚就简单多了，他们还能借子上位，真是不公平的性别优势。索尔咬着牙想。而洛基不是普通的Omega，婚外情对他的婚姻来说根本无伤大雅，即使离婚，洛基也不需要索尔来负责，他不在乎。

索尔不知道该如何应对洛基的不在乎。他强烈地想对洛基负责——可他又无力到了极点，即使是洛基在他身下高潮时，索尔也从没以为洛基是属于自己的。

“你的眼圈怎么红了？风吹到眼睛了吗？”洛基停下步子，轻轻吹了吹索尔的眼睛。索尔慢慢吐了口气，下定了决心一样握住洛基的双手。洛基不解其意，眯起眼睛笑：“是有点冷呢，你的手好暖。”

“你可以跟高天尊离婚吗？”索尔凝望着洛基笑意未褪的绿眼睛，甩出一颗溅着火星的炸弹来。

洛基惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛——今晚索尔带给他的惊讶可太多了点。“……你再说一遍？”

索尔握紧了洛基的双手，执拗地重复：“跟他离婚！”

……阿莫拉，你真是个预言家。

洛基无奈地低声推脱：“高天尊没有做错什么，错的是我们……”

“我不想跟你谈论对错！”索尔含着眼泪低吼，“我只是要得到你！我不要跟他分享你！洛基，如果你有一点点爱我的话，跟他离婚！”

“我不明白……”对于索尔的情绪崩溃，洛基感到非常难以共情，“我们现在究竟有什么不好？你看，你和我，多么自由，想来就来，想走就走。”

“可我不想走！”索尔的泪水滚下来，一大颗一大颗的，看得洛基心惊肉跳。索尔捧着洛基的手，和着温热咸涩的眼泪亲吻洛基优美得如同艺术品的指节，“我会毁掉你的婚姻，可我不得不这么做！你是我的珍宝，失去你我该如何活下去？我知道我卑劣、下流、贪婪、无耻，我，觊觎一个结了婚的Omega！道德给我的谴责与惩罚已经足够多了，洛基，别让我偷偷摸摸地做你的见不得光的情夫，别剥夺我的自尊，别那么残忍地对我，可怜可怜我吧洛基，请你宽宥我的自私，怜悯我的渴望，请你爱我。”

索尔眼中浸满了泪水，眼神充满绝望的期待，犹胜浪峰清澈的海：“请你爱我，请你嫁给我……我会拼命努力的，我会使你幸福快乐的。”

洛基简直不明白了自己——为什么面对索尔的蓝眼睛，一颗千锤百炼过的心却软成了雏鸟的绒羽，竟然使自己迷失了本意。

见识多了浮华与奢靡，安享惯了赞誉与溢美，此刻洛基却犹疑不定，流连于索尔宛如思慕皎洁明月的眼神。

从来心安理得的洛基心中油然而生了一种茫然的得意——他的所有成就，皆因无数汗水心血得来。唯有索尔，仿佛不劳而获，既暗地沾沾自喜，又多少有些惴惴不安。

洛基唇边不由自主地勾起一缕笑意，仔细听着索尔切切地求恳：“跟我结婚吧，就今晚，全知全能的上帝会原谅我们，你会是我挚爱的伴侣，我最灿烂的星辰，最娇艳的玫瑰……”

“好。”洛基真不知自己中了什么邪，笑意带着含蓄的克制，应下来，“就今晚。”

索尔听了，欣喜无已，满眼星光闪烁，并立刻得寸进尺：“那明天呢？”

洛基却没有生气，浅笑着说：“我考虑考虑。”

这下索尔觉得幸福得太多了——他不但拥有了今晚的洛基，还拥有了一个可以被考虑的明天。

索尔抱起洛基的腰，大笑着转起来，脸上的泪痕甚至还没有风干。

失重与旋转给洛基带来了类似于幸福的眩晕，他笑着吻上索尔的额头。

快乐得像世间每一对倾心相爱的的眷侣。

第二天早晨，一整夜都跟索尔在外面游荡的洛基浑身虚软地爬起来吃早饭。

个别时候索尔过分纯情了，昨晚洛基以为索尔会利用这一晚的有限时间充分践行身为丈夫的所有权利，可索尔却只是傻笑着进行了一系列听起来就不切实际的幻想，并试图告诉每一个人身边这位黑发的绿眼美人是他索尔·奥丁森的丈夫。

而洛基，他惊奇地发现自己并不排斥这个，相反的，还在众目睽睽之下旁若无人地跟索尔相拥热吻。

真是……愚蠢又疯狂……

但……一生之中，不能够没有这样一样个愚蠢又疯狂的夜晚。

艾瑞克已经上班去了，索尔也被皮特罗央着出了门，餐桌旁只剩下还在喝红茶看报纸的查尔斯。查尔斯见洛基头发乱蓬蓬披在肩上像头炸了毛的小动物，不禁笑了：“昨晚睡了多久？你脸色不好呢。”洛基拖着身子坐下，捧起温热的玻璃杯喝了口牛奶：“没多久。可能是刚杀青，特别累。”

洛基敏锐地感觉到，查尔斯的蓝眼睛正望着自己，欲言又止。洛基大口吃着纯正丰富的英式早餐，等待着查尔斯开口。

查尔斯很有耐心，也明白从一头饥饿的小动物那里是得不到有意义的交流的。等洛基填饱了肚子，惬意地喝完最后一口牛奶，才用一种平稳的语调说：“我假设你已经察觉了那孩子私自对你产生了某种狂热的好感……或者说，已经不能仅仅称之为好感了？”

昨晚索尔说了多少次“我爱你”来表达他狂热的爱意，洛基自己也数不清。

他可真傻啊……

但又真可爱。

“我不能说他掩饰得很好。”洛基露出一个慵倦的笑容，并不担心查尔斯会指责他——查尔斯永远不会指责他，查尔斯那么好。“当然，查尔斯。”

“我并不想冒犯你的私人感情生活，洛基。”查尔斯瞧着洛基不以为意的样子，心中深信洛基会处理好这点桃色的小问题，却还是忍不住提点他：“社会对Omega并不宽容，而一段始于暗处的感情是很难得到善意的。”

洛基怔了一会儿，握住查尔斯的柔软的手，凝望着他充满了关切与温暖的蓝眼睛：“谢谢你，查尔斯。”

查尔斯说得是，自己确实得小心些。即使与高天尊有言在先互不干涉，可身为一个Omega闹出此等丑闻传得满城风雨，自己恐怕也是要被剔除出候选名单的。

的确不公，但洛基对此毫无办法。

史塔克的剧组内部是不会出八卦的，娱记也不会追到兰谢尔宅。关键就在于回国之后，一定得时时小心，处处谨慎……

那么，就不见索尔了么？洛基很是踌躇。

人都是有趋利避害的本能的。虽然并不想说出来，但洛基可舍不得在长达五个多月的时间里见不到索尔。

“很高兴你又得到了一段假期。”查尔斯轻巧地揭过了之前的话题。而洛基思量再三，决定先把回国的事推一推，放松地伸了个懒腰：“是啊——回国之后我得去看看斯特兰奇，最近我的饮食习惯变化得好像得了异食癖。我真讨厌发情期。”

查尔斯的长睫毛微微颤了颤——听起来，洛基刚刚经历了一次不太愉快的发情期？

但……洛基一向不喜欢发情期。希望是自己多想了吧。

而当索尔拿到机票才发现目的地并非他以为的，洛基饶有兴味地观察着索尔不解的表情，眼神狡黠，语气和暖：“我们去转一大圈。”

如果可以，哪个文学爱好者会不想去文明发源地遍览明山秀水，旧地古迹？索尔也不过是得不到经济支持才未能成行。洛基这一手令索尔大出意料之外，攥着机票感动得一双蓝眼睛几乎沁出泪水来：许久之前不经意的一句话，洛基也替他记在心上——自己何德何能得到洛基如此用心呢？

索尔不想辜负洛基的好意，与洛基同游亦日夜不离他的笔记本电脑，积累了上万字素材。

唯一美中不足，就是洛基性致缺缺，总推说累。

索尔从不迫他。还反而觉得印证了些什么——洛基并不一味索求自己的肉体，又真将自己放在心上，那不是喜欢又是什么呢？

回国后，洛基第一件事就是把索尔连同行李撵上车，转身走进了斯特兰奇的诊所。

“针是要补，但子宫卵巢也都要查。”斯特兰奇尽职尽责地顶回去洛基补针的强烈要求——洛基是雇主没错，却也是他的患者。洛基犹豫地抿抿唇，不太情愿地回答：“比起关心它，其实我更想切除它。”

探头忽地一顿，继而加力下压。无视洛基“轻点轻点”的低呼，斯特兰奇皱起了眉，仔细地看着画面，末了收起了探头，以他一贯平静而低沉的声音说道：“放在过去，也许我会为你设计手术方案。但，现在不行。虽然对你来说未必是值得祝贺的一件事，但祝贺你，洛基，你怀孕了。初步估计，胎儿已经满了三个月。”

“什么——？！”

洛基翻身坐起来，清晰地看到定格画面上，他从未使用过的子宫中，一个小小的胎儿蜷着身子，闭着眼睛，看起来又弱又乖。脑袋圆圆的，鼻尖翘翘的，小手小脚都已经完全了。

洛基看起来像他的孩子一样无助又无辜。他微微地颤抖着，说：“不。”

小小的外来客，竟然悄无声息地在自己身体中住满了三个月？三个月以来，他所有的不适、贪食、倦怠、冷淡，竟全都因此而起？

“我的子宫受过伤——”

“那是二十年前的事了。”

“我连卵巢都切除了——”

“一侧而已。”

洛基迷迷糊糊地看着不知世事的胎儿无忧无虑地浮在羊水之中，想，它是从哪儿来的？什么时候来的？它，它怎么敢——

看着平日雷厉风行的洛基难得的行止失措，连抗辩也优柔无力，斯特兰奇很有点幸灾乐祸。对Omega而言，怀孕生子是再平常不过的一件事，而洛基竟然惊恐至此，有趣有趣。

“喂，喂！问了好几遍了，你要不要拿掉？趁早决定去留，引产是麻烦事……”斯特兰奇表情不见波澜——这种事见得多了——他只希望洛基快做决定，至少不要犹豫上三四个月之后再来找他解决问题。

“不要！”洛基一点儿也不想听到那个词，眼前忽然出现了那日梦中奶凶可爱的金毛小狮子，下意识地把小腹护得严严实实。

是……他和索尔的小狮子。它会有双又圆又大的蓝眼睛，会有柔软灿烂的金色头发，会奶声奶气地表达不满，也会张开小手扑在自己怀里撒娇……

洛基的手按着小腹，感觉不出什么怀孕的迹象来——但它来了，洛基做不到放弃它。

“那就好好对它。”斯特兰奇耸耸肩，庆幸于避免了一场令人厌恶的手术，细致地交代了一堆孕早期的注意事项要洛基记住，洛基记不住，索性录了音。

“最重要的是，整个孕期尽可能跟你的Alpha在一起，否则胎儿的成活率会发生断崖式下跌。”斯特兰奇提醒。

“可是我没有Alpha……”洛基低着头继续探索自己的小腹，小声说。

斯特兰奇不是一个很有耐心的人，与洛基的交流也一向高效果决，他无法忍受这样失智的回答，冷笑道：“那么你是自体繁殖吗？”

搁在平时洛基一定会跟以嘲讽为主业的斯特兰奇干一仗。但此刻，洛基心烦意乱地咬着唇——那么他得跟索尔待在一起。

恍惚着回到索尔身边，面对索尔的担忧与关怀洛基更一句话也不敢说。腹中的小东西带来了千头万绪，洛基简直不知该从何说起，又生怕说错一句便招来索尔不计后果的疯狂。

醒过神来的时候，洛基已经在索尔公寓的那张并不大的床上了。

洛基百思不得其解，他怎么会像个失足少女一样跟情郎回了家？他又不是没有家。

抱着洛基的时候索尔一向是没什么自制力的。毕竟太久没有过了，索尔忍耐不住，粗壮的手臂试探着揽住洛基的肩膀，见洛基没有甩开，又大胆地用温热而健美的身体无声地求欢。

洛基一动不动。

他想要。洛基从未这样明确地想要索尔，不是Omega对Alpha的渴求，而是怀孕的自己对腹中胎儿亲生父亲的欲望——必须是他，换了谁都不要。

他讨厌自己的想要。洛基从不以为自己会是需要照顾与负责的弱者，愤怒于腹中胎儿的坚定不移的选择与默不作声的逼迫——它置自己于非常不利的境地。

斯特兰奇告诉他，本能不是意志能够克服的，既无可能，也无必要。对怀胎满三个月的洛基来说，干涸的性欲即将再一次如春水破冰般充盈，进而难以自控地渴盼索尔的爱抚。

如果洛基想把肚子里的小东西好好地生下来，就必须与索尔做些亲密的事。

索尔当然不知道洛基在想什么，规矩又收敛地吻着洛基的后颈——临时标记早就失效了，索尔连再来一次的意思也不敢有。

爱如珍宝的举动融化了洛基，他心软地想，最近满脑子都在吃东西上，性事都冷淡了索尔——他们足有两个月没有过了。

刚好，他们都想要。

洛基翻过身面对着索尔，顺从地接受索尔的亲吻与抚摸，并很快地湿润了。

旱久了的索尔很有些惊喜：“我还以为……你不喜欢我了。”

洛基碧绿的双眸因复苏的情欲而变得迷离，嗓音性感地微哑：“怎么会？”我需要你得很呢。洛基害羞似的把脸埋在索尔颈窝，双手却主动地，摸索着脱下索尔的短裤，握住他急不可耐的欲望——连这个地方都如此强壮……洛基抿抿唇，怕索尔一个不小心压到腹中柔弱的胎儿，索性掀开覆在身上的薄被，张开腿骑跨在索尔身上。

“会不会累？”索尔双手拥着洛基的腰，不介意将主动权交给洛基。洛基摇摇头，握着索尔的坚挺按揉敏感的花蒂，用泄出穴口的蜜液涂满了硕大的头部。软嫩湿润的触感令索尔急切地渴望更多，却强忍着叮嘱跃跃欲试的洛基：“小心痛。”洛基不理他，双腿又张开了些，努力放松穴口，吞吃着索尔的性器。

真的痛。洛基扶着索尔慢慢往下坐，感觉到自己的内部被强硬地破开塞满。洛基皱着眉，不合时宜地想，那么自己能否承担得起分娩呢？

但很快的，欢爱的畅快冲淡了洛基繁冗的心绪。洛基婀娜地摆着细得撩人的腰，仿佛一心要榨干索尔每一滴精液。

索尔爽得直喘粗气，大手泄欲似的揉弄洛基挺翘软弹的屁股：“为什么这么热情？”平时洛基万事不理的样子俏皮得别有趣味，但眼前容色娇艳的洛基更令索尔欲火焚身。

洛基按着索尔的腹肌起起伏伏，仰起头引着索尔吻自己优美的侧颈与锁骨，半是叫半是叹：“还不……都是因为……你！”含羞带怨似的尾音动听极了，索尔被勾得红了眼，双手握着洛基的腰奋力顶胯。洛基也已经累得腰酸，一手撑着床一手捂着小腹，被索尔顶得颠簸支离，呻吟不止。

“你好湿。”索尔察觉到洛基比从前更湿润了，交合处传来的水声清晰可闻——索尔不能不为此兴奋。洛基又是热又是羞，雪白脸颊热辣辣烧起来，还好黑发都散落下来索尔看不分明。洛基恼羞成怒，赌气地想，这是因为谁，因为谁自己才变成了这副淫靡的下贱样子给他看笑话？

索尔动得愈发快了，抱着洛基往自己性器上按，本能地企图射在更深处。洛基岂能让索尔如意，微微抬起屁股，拇指与食指一圈一绕掐住了索尔性器根部，余下的三根手指玩弄起沉甸甸的囊袋。

索尔憋得连卵蛋都胀痛，更别提整根性器都要憋废了，忙伸出舌头讨好地舔舐洛基的线条分明的下巴：“好洛基，我想射，想射……让我射出来……”洛基一向是自己爽过了才懒得管索尔的，可谁让他怀了孩子呢？洛基气馁地喘息着，命令道：“叫老公。”

没想到索尔没有任何Alpha包袱，立刻乖乖开口：“老公，你好棒，好厉害……老公你让我射进去好不好？”

洛基好气又好笑地松了手，任索尔又多又浓的精液射满自己的穴道。

“你说的是不是真的？”索尔再一次缠上洛基，在他耳边低语，“你喜欢的话我可以天天这样叫你……洛基？洛基？”没得到回应的索尔有点失望，以为洛基已经累得睡着了。

然而并没有。洛基记起那个深夜，记起索尔带给他的安全与愉悦，记起索尔曾慷慨地灌满了他的子宫。

身后的Alpha已经陷入酣睡，他睡着的样子比平时更像个没长大的孩子。

洛基的指尖带着几分忧愁轻轻地划过索尔的脸颊，轻声叹息：“我们有宝宝了……”

如果索尔听得到的话，应该会开心到疯掉吧。洛基这样想着，拥紧了他的Alpha。

——迟早会是他的。


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

次日清晨，洛基醒得很早。他仰起头，试图向索尔讨要一个早安吻——而他却扑了个空。

索尔在枕头上留了字条，大意是今天自己要去面试，晚一些回来，早饭温一下就可以吃。最后说：请原谅我未经允许亲了你。早安。

洛基看完，气得整个人清醒过来，并且越想越生气——他不辞辛苦地怀着索尔的孩子，委曲求全地住在索尔又旧又破的公寓里，居然在醒来之后要不到一个早安吻？洛基顾盼左右，想砸些什么玻璃陶瓷物件来出气，可索尔的公寓里又没有那些精致易碎的东西。洛基生着闷气思来想去，拨通了始作俑者艾瑞克的电话。

艾瑞克刚睡完午觉，正要去开一场无聊而郑重的会议。这时他的私人手机忽然响铃，艾瑞克本想挂断，却见来电显示是龃龉多年的洛基。艾瑞克放下了文件，接起电话刚想寒暄两句却是劈头盖脸的一顿骂，语速之快人神共愤，艾瑞克只听见几句“骗子”、“混蛋”、“废物”，没骂出什么太难听的来，却也没说一句有意义的话。

摸不着头脑了好一会儿，艾瑞克才想起来应该给查尔斯打电话问问到底发生了什么事。

打过去，占线了。

“查尔斯——”查尔斯最听不得洛基带着哭腔的声音，哪怕洛基已经三十出头了，查尔斯还总记着洛基小时候灵慧瘦弱的样子，一叠声应着：“嗳嗳嗳，别哭别哭，怎么了？出什么事了？”查尔斯在心里急急转了好几个念头，却又一一否定了。洛基这些年也算是顺风顺水，最多是影评人嘴巴毒，可洛基又是不在乎那些的。

“我怀孕了——三个月了——”这答案是查尔斯始料未及的，洛基的问题他和艾瑞克都很清楚。查尔斯很惊喜地叫了一声，捧住了手机：“太好了！已经三个月了？有没有什么不舒服？吃不吃得下？高天尊知道了没有？”

提起高天尊，查尔斯才忽然感觉事情有些不对劲——

高天尊不是六月就去了印度还是夏威夷之类的地方……再也没回来过吗？

查尔斯扶住汗津津的额头，锁上了办公室门，才压低声音问：“孩子不是高天尊的？”那边不说话了，大概算是默认。

一瞬间查尔斯血压都急上来了：“孩子的另一位父亲是谁？你出了什么事？是不是有人欺负你？”洛基闷闷地小声说：“他啊……你也认识……”

这倒让查尔斯有点迷茫了。洛基多年不回母国，两个人的人际关系圈居然还有交集？

“就是你老同学的儿子……索尔·奥丁森……”洛基的声音越来越小，还是给查尔斯听了个分明。

沉默。

沉默是今晚的康桥。

“我让你照顾照顾他……”查尔斯无力地叹了口长气，“可没让你这么尽心尽力啊……”

沉默。

沉默是今晚的金门大桥。

“他是什么意思呢？”查尔斯的声线都虚弱了下去。

“他还不知道——我不能告诉他，他会疯掉的……那时我就完了，他一定会以能够付诸实践的所有手段逼迫我立刻离婚然后跟我结婚……实话讲，他已经求过两次婚了……”洛基嗫嚅着全盘托出，查尔斯揉着额角头痛地想，事情更复杂了。

“你是什么意思呢？”

“我……有点舍不得打掉……”洛基说到最后，声音都打着颤。

“我尽快抽时间过去一趟。”查尔斯一时之间想不出什么好办法，这也不是能在电话里解决的事，“我知道你处境艰难……我会尽力。”

“好。”洛基听了这话，才稍稍放心。

没有剧本，没有导演，充满了悬念与未知的真实生活令洛基感到十分迷茫。

索尔随后回来，告诉洛基他已经得到了提起过的那份工作。洛基不太关心，也并不反对——他与索尔是恋爱关系而非包养关系，索尔虽然天真，也没傻到会放弃工作专职恋爱。

查尔斯很快调了课请了假凑出三四天的空子飞过来看洛基。

孕早期的洛基当然不愿光顾人多眼杂的机场，指使完全不明状况的索尔来接机。了解情况的查尔斯并不觉得洛基怠慢，只是看着青春洋溢的索尔殷勤地跑前跑后为自己放行李开车门，那与芙丽嘉如出一辙的金发在阳光下比黄金更耀眼——查尔斯叹了口气，心里很不知道该如何向多年的老友芙丽嘉交代。

索尔一路送查尔斯上了二楼，又乖觉地下楼去了。

“查尔斯——”一进门查尔斯便听到洛基几乎染上哭音的呼唤。洛基穿着一件苍绿的宽松针织衫非常脆弱无助地蜷在布艺沙发里，见到了查尔斯仿佛见到了救世之星。查尔斯上前去坐在洛基身边，很爱惜地摸了摸洛基的黑发，又小心地摸了摸洛基的小腹：“乖不乖啊？”

洛基闻言撇了撇嘴又要哭，查尔斯赶紧收回手：“好吧好吧，说说，你想让我怎么帮你？”

洛基深吸了口气收起了说来就来的眼泪，掰着手指头说：“这些天，我也认真想过了。第一，我不能让除你和索尔之外的任何人知道我怀孕的事，高天尊不行，娱记更不行。对Omega来说，没有比这更大的丑闻了，我一定会失去参选资格的；第二，Omega独自度过孕期是很难的，我可算见识过了，我需要孩子的亲、生、父、亲、陪着我，而且他不能因为我任性胡闹而对我起杀心。第三，到该拿奖的时候，我大概已经快到预产期了，但我得穿得漂漂亮亮地去拿到宝石，我不希望任何人站出来阻拦我，包括孩子爸爸在内；第四，我还是挺喜欢你老朋友的儿子的，我希望等我处理完工作，他可以立刻宣誓跟我结婚。”

查尔斯怔怔地听着洛基恬不知耻地一条条摆出霸王条款，起身拎起了自己的行李箱：“您另请高明吧。”

洛基的绿眼睛立刻泪汪汪：“查尔斯我肚子里还有宝宝呢——”

查尔斯放开行李箱重新坐下，烦恼地捋了一把自己柔顺光泽的棕色头发：“也就是说……”查尔斯思考着洛基的几点要求，分析道：“你希望把自己藏起来，希望索尔没名没分地陪着你、照顾你，但领奖前后却管不着你，等你大功告成，又回来做孩子的好爸爸你的好老公——？”

洛基坚定的点点头：“不愧是查尔斯，有你在，我很有信心！”

要不是洛基怀了孕，查尔斯真要敲开洛基的脑壳看看里面都装了些什么：“我没信心！这怎么做到？你的住所那么招摇，还有几家媒体不知道？再过几个月肚子大起来，真就不出门了吗？而索尔，他还年轻，如果他享受婚外情就不会向你求婚！因而他更不可能容忍自己的孩子诞生在另一段婚姻里！没有Alpha可以忍受这个！你是在通过践踏他的尊严来满足自己的私欲！颁奖礼三月中才举行，你不是打算把孩子生在颁奖现场吧？”

“别急嘛查尔斯，我已经想好了，只需要你帮我完善一下。”洛基笑着摇查尔斯的手，好像完全没有意识到事情有多严肃，“我先告诉他，我怀了高天尊的孩子——但他不会停止爱我，只要我想，他就会留在我身边照顾我。到明年三月，我就找个借口，比如说不再爱他了什么的好跟他分手，领完奖再让他回来——这个计划是不是完美地满足了我的需求？”

查尔斯用看智障的眼神看着洛基：“你怎么知道他不会停止爱你？你怎么知道他会留下照顾你？你怎么知道在他被你耍了这么久、骗得这么狠之后还会回来你身边？我低估你了，洛基，你不仅仅是践踏他的尊严，你是把他的尊严碾碎了！”

“我对他的尊严不感兴趣。”洛基无辜地摊摊手，“我知道这很难……但那就是我找你帮忙的原因啊，查尔斯。”

查尔斯不想听。

洛基见查尔斯满脸不赞同的神色，示弱似的低下了头：“其实我也没有十足的把握，有些过分，是吧……可是，可是他也没有介意皮特罗啊……”

查尔斯听不懂了：“什么叫不介意皮特罗？他为什么介意皮特罗？”

洛基以问代答：“皮特罗是怎么跟你描述索尔的？”

查尔斯回想着说：“他说索尔对他很好，陪他玩，给他讲故事，给他推荐好看的书……我确实没想到索尔居然能跟皮特罗玩得来。毕竟他们相差快十岁了。”

“当时他以为皮特罗是我和高天尊的儿子。”洛基语速很快地说。

好脾气的查尔斯受惊过甚，失声叫道：“他哪只眼睛看出来皮特罗是高天尊的儿子？”好好一个小伙子，怎么年轻轻的眼瞎了？

洛基调整了一下姿势让自己更舒服些，唇角含着点坏笑：“尊夫与拙夫的头发都是酷炫的银色啊。”查尔斯白了洛基一眼，拧了拧洛基的鼻尖。洛基眨眨眼睛，又说：“那时索尔以为皮特罗是我的儿子，特别想皮特罗喜欢他。后来还告诉我说，他本来想再等五年，等皮特罗成年再跟我结婚。”

查尔斯敷衍地鼓鼓掌：“他比我以为的更爱你，如果忽略皮特罗是我和艾瑞克的儿子这个事实，我真的很感动。”  
得到查尔斯认可的洛基仿佛重新缩进了舒适区，惬意而像模像样地捧着自己的小腹，再次强调：“它是索尔的孩子，真的。这一点我可不怕去做亲子鉴定。他一定会很爱它。一定会。”

“亲子鉴定通常被用作证据而非底牌。”查尔斯勾起手指恨铁不成钢地敲了一下洛基的脑壳，“洛基，你对人心的认识之少实在是令我担忧……你可以生下他的孩子，但是你未必能得到他的原谅和爱。人心不是橡皮泥任你搓圆揉扁还能恢复原状。我当然会帮你，永远都会，但在那之前我要问你——你是否愿意为了得到宇宙魔方，永远失去索尔？”

洛基抚摸着还并不能看出什么玄妙的小腹，慢慢地思考了一会儿，回答说：“我要宇宙魔方。我也很喜欢索尔，但是比起索尔，我更不愿意错过宇宙魔方。对我来说，查尔斯，遇到索尔是我人生中第二好的事，第一好的是被你和艾瑞克收养。他帮我选剧本，陪我拍电影，还使我怀了孕——哦当然了我不是说这称得上是什么好体验，但任何机会，如果只有一次，都是值得把握的。没有他，我可能永远无法得到这个小东西，一个与我血脉相连的孩子。”

“但是，”洛基的眼神显示出他的意志并不比一座山容易撼动，“我不能为了他，失去宇宙魔方。”

查尔斯看向洛基的眼神非常复杂。有赞赏，有理解，也有惋惜与心疼：“我会帮你，但如果他不愿意，我也无法使他回到你身边。希望你不要后悔。无论发生什么，我会永远爱你。”

洛基歪了歪头，搂住了查尔斯的肩，把整张脸埋在查尔斯胸前，闷闷地说：“谢谢你，我也爱你，查尔斯。”

“我不明白……”查尔斯顺着洛基披在肩上的黑发，轻声说：“你为什么要把事情搞得这么复杂？你明明可以直接坦白，告诉他你的不得已，告诉他你需要他的支持与帮助。”

洛基一呆，查尔斯觑着洛基的神情明白过来那个词在洛基的脑袋里没有位置。洛基想了想，摇摇头：“查尔斯，我真的可以那么做吗？不，你以为我有选择，但不，我没有。”

查尔斯静了一会儿，试图揣想洛基的心思。半晌，查尔斯低声说：“这都是艾瑞克的错。他不该那样固执冲动、一意孤行。洛基，艾瑞克对你来说比你想象的更重要，如果不是他，你不会是现在这个样子。你太醉心于事业的成就，我担心索尔只不过是你成就的一部分，他令你充满占有欲和掌控感。”

洛基不服气，可想了半天也没有想出来反驳的话——或许想出来了，可洛基说不出口。查尔斯把洛基从争强好胜的情绪中拖出来：“你有你的思量，所以，你也得承受代价。”洛基仰了仰下巴：“我会的。”

“让我们来看看这件事的风险点。”查尔斯揉了揉脸，呼了口气，“鉴于胎儿与青少年的区别，如果他得知你怀了你合法丈夫的孩子，跟你分手或者要你打掉，你该怎么办？”

洛基睁大了眼睛：“查尔斯，索尔跟我不一样，他不是个人渣。”洛基清晰到无耻的自我认识一下子惹火了查尔斯：“你就是！你本就不应该拿这件事来考验他是否爱你！”

“又被你看穿了。”洛基不紧不慢地解释，“不，不是‘爱不爱’，而是‘有多爱’。他现在的确爱我，那是当然的，真的会有人不爱我吗？”查尔斯的蓝眼睛审视着洛基颠倒众生的一张脸，心想：不会的。

“那么，当我老了呢？丑了呢？不再健康了呢？不再富有了呢？他还会爱我么？如果他的爱如此浅薄，我又为什么要给他生孩子呢？”洛基一连串的问句问住了查尔斯——洛基的确贪婪，但谁会不企盼一份深沉如海的爱呢。

“好吧，”查尔斯没法谴责洛基，“‘领完奖再让他回来’。我确信他不是个提线木偶，否则我们也不用费脑筋。”洛基求助的眼神明明白白地告诉查尔斯，这题他不会。查尔斯叹了口气：“那么，时间点别卡太死。你可以在分娩之前的十个小时内叫他回来。”

洛基好奇地问：“我如何知道我什么时候分娩？”查尔斯粗鲁地说：“你会知道的。”

洛基被查尔斯瞪得低下了头，又听查尔斯说：“‘找个借口跟他分手’，好主意，先不谈找什么借口，他像是那种你说分手他说好的人吗？”洛基抬起头，定定地盯着查尔斯。

查尔斯先是不明其意，继而明白过来，哀叹一声：“洛基，我从没想过有一天我要做这么坏的事……你真歹毒。”

“谢谢夸奖，查尔斯。”洛基露出一个甜甜的笑容，贴了贴查尔斯的面孔。

“向我发誓，”查尔斯捧住洛基的脸迫使他无所遁形，“无论索尔是否令你失望，你都不会打掉这个孩子。”

洛基不堪忍受查尔斯毫不留情地揉捏，求饶似的保证：“看在它长得好看的份上。”

查尔斯停了手，问：“你怎么会知道它长什么样子？”

洛基恶狠狠地按着小腹回答：“它住在我肚子里，最好乖乖长成我喜欢的样子！”

“孩子是沉重的责任，洛基，”查尔斯说不尽的担心，“决定了要把他带到这世界上来，你得爱他，不要令他痛苦。”

洛基咬着指甲想了一会儿：“我承认我的目的不单纯……可我从没想过我会怀孕。我想我没有充足的理由打掉孩子……如果一切顺利，我们会结婚的，有孩子不是很正常吗？只是它来得太早，但我总得，总得包容它……如果索尔知道这是他的孩子，他一定会要我生下来的。我不能……杀死我们的孩子。”

“至于爱……我想我不会对它不好，它毕竟是我的孩子，爱……没有那么难吧。”洛基困难地说。

差强人意，查尔斯无可奈何地想，好在还算诚恳。

随后，查尔斯谆谆道出一大篇叮嘱，末了仍然放心不下：“这是一场豪赌。我真担心你发掘出他最黑暗的一面，将来即使他还爱你，你也不再爱他。”

洛基被查尔斯教导得灰心丧气，趴在沙发靠背上，下巴抵着手臂，忽然问：“查尔斯，我总觉得我该记得些什么，但是我却忘了。是你做的吗？”查尔斯未料到此生还会听到那件往事，心中震动不已，面上努力装得风轻云淡：“你想起来多少？”

“没多少。只想起很黑，很吵。”洛基断定那不是什么好回忆。

查尔斯的唇动了动，拇指掠过洛基还未生出纹路的眼尾，轻声说：“那不重要了，洛基，你已经得到那么多……”

洛基一瞬间又恢复了镇静与精明：“是，我已经得到了那么多，但是还不够多。查尔斯，请你帮我……直到彻底结束。”

查尔斯轻轻叹息，眼神蕴含着近乎宠溺的笑意：“我还有别的选择吗？”


End file.
